The Demyx Continuum: A Rose in the Water (Book 1)
by LeviAckermanFan
Summary: The first in a 5 book collection of short stories following the events of The Beginnings fanfic. Stories focuses on Demyx.
1. Read First

Dear reader,

This is a fanfiction based upon events leading up Demyx's time in the Organization 13. The characters are, if you aren't aware of this already, from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. There are characters that the author made up to keep the stories interesting. This goes for the worlds they visit as well. The author does put in game related events, but it is strictly based on Demyx. The author apologizes if there is any error in her writings that do not match up to the game series in any way. This is purely from her imagination and love for the series she has for the game. She does not own any copyrights to these character, worlds, or anything related to Kingdom Hearts series.

With this said and out of the way, she hopes that you will enjoy reading the Demyx continuum series and get a better understanding on her own intact of each character from the wonderful game series that Disney and Square Enix had created for gamers and anime otaku a like. Her fanfictions were written strictly for her own entertainment and apologies to those who aren't yaoi fans in advance. She hopes that you, dear reader, will forgive her if you are one of those people.

Thank you for reading this page first,

LeviAckermanFan


	2. Chapter 1: Unknown Secret Lover

The Demyx continuum:

Demyx's unknown secret lover

By: Final Hearts

Sequel to Demyx's Dancing partner

Demyx came in from the storm and went into his room to rest but he finds a letter on his bed.

"What is this? No return name or anything? I wonder who sent me it." Demyx said to himself.

The letter said this:

"Dear Melodious Nocturne,

I hope you find this and no one else, you see I've been having trouble to write this letter just for you. It is hard for me to say this, but ever since I saw you. You took my breath away from me and took it with you. I can't stop thinking about you. Luckily, I was able to talk to your fellow members on getting your name. However, they only said what I had written. They were very grateful; they even gave me a picture of you. I hope we meet soon.

Love with all my heart,

Your secret lover"

"Awe, how sweet."

"What's that?" Xigbar said.

Demyx turned around and saw Xigbar. "Did you write this?" Demyx said.

"Did I write what?" He asked.

"This letter. Did you write this letter?"

"No, you told everyone that you didn't want love letters from us anymore. Is it a handwriting you recognize?"

"No, I don't know whose handwriting it is. Who gave them a picture of me?"

Xigbar looked confused.

"It says right here 'they were very grateful that they even gave me a picture of you.'"

"I certainly did not give anyone a picture of you. I don't know who sent you that letter Demyx. But whoever it is, is probably messing around with you."

Xigbar left, as Demyx falls back onto his bed. He read the letter repeatedly until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, on Travelers Town a girl known as Roxanne was writing another letter to Demyx. This time when she finished writing her letter she placed a duplicated photo of her into the letter and closed it up. She hesitated then placed another letter that she had written as a back up in the mailbox.

Demyx woke up with the letter on the floor and Marluxia standing over him.

"Had a nice nap?" Marluxia replied when he saw Demyx get up.

"Yeah."

"So who is 'your secret lover'?" Marluxia asked as he glanced down to the floor and found the letter.

"I don't know. It doesn't even have a return address, so I can't write back. What do you want?"

"Have you seen Axel anywhere? I need to speak with him about…about something."

"No I haven't. He probably is on a mission with Roxas, or…"

Demyx didn't even finish his sentence, when Xemnas came in.

"Oh, hi boys."

"Hi, superior." They both said.

"Have you seen Axel?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes, he was on his way to do a mission… this came through the mail for you Demyx." Xemnas handed another letter out to Demyx.

"Well, then is there anything for me superior?" Marluxia asked.

"No, there is not." Xemnas walked out. Marluxia followed.

"Another one? Who could it be? I bet it is Xemnas, he was the one who handed it to me." Demyx opened the letter and read it.

"Dear Melodious Nocturne,

I would like to know the name you go by, instead of this one. Anyway, if you're ever sent this way…I mean sent to travelers town I'll be waiting to meet you. I have a few friends who don't even know why I love you. However, they like me for who I am. That is how it is with friends, they don't care how you react around them and they have their own opinions. This is also okay, because even I have my own opinions. Friends always love to hear opinions on things that they do or do not have in common. What am I doing? I can't believe I'm talking like this… hope to meet you soon.

Love with all my heart,

Your secret lover"

"Who is this person? That's what I want to know. I want to know who they are before I tell them who I am."

"What in the world are you are you talking about, Demyx."

"The same person sent me another letter. Xemnas himself gave it to me."

"Then it has to be Xemnas."

"No it's not. The letter ends with 'love with all my heart' not 'from your superior.'"

"How is it signed?"

"'Your secret lover' is all it says. However, it talks about friends and wanting to meet me. At least they gave me a world that they live in."

"And what world would that be?"

"Travelers Town."

Demyx looked up to see Larxene, and then sat on the bed.

"Here's another. Is that the first letter?" She asked as she picked up the first letter.

"No, that one is. It is addressed to me and signed the same way this one is."

"Well, no one here wrote these letters Demyx. Maybe you should go and meet this person in Travelers Town."

"But …in that letter it said that I took their breath away and took it with me. I mean how could I have done that to a person that I didn't even meet? In this letter they said that they loved me."

"Dem, you'll never know who 'your secret lover' is until you go and find out who it is. It may be a girl; then again it may be a guy."

"They said in that letter that they had talked to a few of you to get my name. Where you part of that group, Larxene?"

"No, I have no idea on who were the ones to give them your name Demyx. But I could assure you that whoever did will not like what you'll do to them."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Could you find out who those people were, for me?"

"Sure, I'll find a way to do that without giving away that I'm doing you a favor. Hardly anyone around here asks for favors anymore. However, you keep them alive, I respect that of you. I'll see what I could do. Would you like a list or do you want me to come back and report it?"

"Whichever you would like to do. Thanks Larxene."

"No problem. Just don't ask me to do anymore favors for a while, I feel as if I'm on a mission."

"Hmm. I know what that feels like. Axel has me doing his laundry again. That in itself feels like a mission."

"Why can't you stand up for yourself Dem, you're more than able to? Heck you could burn him out with your water attacks. That'll ought to cool him down."

"Ahaha, it isn't that easy with a hot head like him. I'll figure a way out of this. Just don't take your fury out on me if there are drawings on your sign."

"Well, I'll come back if I get anything okay. Take care."

"Take care."

Demyx fell back onto his bed and started to relax, when someone else came to him. He looked up and saw Axel.

"What Axel?"

"Is my laundry done? You know it's been piling up, I thought you had noticed it by now. But I guess you haven't."

Demyx remembered what Larxene said and did water attack towards Axel. Luckily it hit its target and Axel was drenched. He also looked astounded that Demyx did something.

"What was that for!?"

"You know, once in a while why don't you cool down and do your own stinking laundry for once. I'm through doing it for you."

"Has the water gotten to your head? I'm a higher rank then you and you are going to get it."

"When we're here rank shouldn't matter. Have they found Roxas yet?"

" No, I really think he isn't coming back. Until why the key blade chose him, but I will miss him."

"That's right, you were his mentor. Aha, some mentor you are."

"Watch it now water boy. I wasn't just his mentor I was his best friend."

"Yeah if that was true, then why did he think that he didn't belong here?"

"I don't know- wait a minute how do you know about that?"

"He wasn't just friends with you. You might have been his best friend. But it doesn't mean that he can't have other friends too."

"So he befriended you too eh? Okay fine, I'll do my own laundry for now on. Unless my missions are longer then I suspect, then I hope that you'll do it for me."

"I might, depending on my mood. I miss him too, believe me, he was a friend that I could talk to without having to fight him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… oh, eh, Marluxia was looking for you. He said that he wanted to talk to you about something."

"What!? What does he have to say to me now! Well I better go change then go and talk to him. See yah."

Demyx was finally able to fall back to sleep.

A few days later, Roxanne was asleep in her bed when a police officer come knocking on the door of her apartment. One of her friends had answered the door.

"Hi, is a girl by the name of Roxanne live here?" the officer asked.

"Yes, there is a person here by that name. She is probably sound asleep by now. What has she done, officer?" her friend Jona replied.

"She has been writing love letters to a criminal, by the name of Melodious Nocturne."

"He's a criminal? I didn't know that sir, I swear. If I had known he was, I would have thrown those letters away. Please come on in, it getting chilly."

"Has she been meeting him then?"

"No, she's been writing that she wants to meet him."

"How long has she been writing to him?"

"Well, ever since she saw him."

"You just said that they never meet. Do you mean from a distance?"

"Yes, I do mean that. That was only a few days ago."

Demyx was outside on the far side of the castle, playing his sitar. Ansem came out of a dark portal, which the noise scared Demyx and made him screw up on a cord. He turned around to see who it was.

"Hi Ansem. What do you want?"

Ansem just looked at Demyx and stared at him.

"Who said I wanted anything from you. I want to know if you could keep a secret."

"Why do you ask that?"

"I want to show you something."

"You want to show _me _something? We barely talk as it is."

"Precisely. That is why I decided to show you personally."

"You know, sometimes I don't even get you at all."

"Yeah, but I know Sora will."

"Sora? What does Sora have to deal with this?"

"Allow me to show you in my room and I'll tell you everything I know. But first I want to know if I could trust you in keeping my secret from everyone else."

"I have a secret… a secret that Marluxia told me. It is actually quit disturbing, but as he told me, I kept it a secret. So to answer your question, Ansem, yes you can trust me with your secret."

"Good then come to my room, when you are ready to know mine."

"Okay. Just let me finish here. Then I'll be right up, and I promise to keep whatever you have to say a secret from everyone else. Unless you give me permission to tell it."

"Excellent. Meet you there then."

"Okay."

Just as Ansem was leaving, Larxene come up to Demyx and almost ran into him.

"What's the matter with you Larxene?"

"I found out who told 'your secret lover' your nickname."

"Who was it?"

"Luxord, Leaxaeus, Zexion, and Xigbar. Even Marluxia said that he gave a girl your picture."

"Marluxia!? He what?"

"Gave a girl a picture of you."

"Why did he do that?"

"So she could see you every day."

"Did he say what her name was?"

"I asked that, but he only told me that I was being nosey and threw his weapon at me. It missed me thankfully. He is in a very bad mood today; I wouldn't go near him if I were you."

"Thank you. I appreciate what you did for me. Did any of them realized that you were doing a favor for me?"

"No, I made sure that you were not included into the conversation at all."

"That's good. Now, I need to see Ansem very quick… if Marluxia is in a bad mood then Axel will be too, so stay clear of him as well or he'll burn you up."

"Speaking of Axel, did you confront him yet?"

"Yeah, I cooled him down with a water attack. But he probably got fired up again after his talk with Marluxia."

"Oh, Ok. See you later then."

"Yeah, see ya."

Larxene left, he then picked up his sitar and went to Ansem's room.

"Good you came. I was beginning to doubt you for a moment."

"Now what is it that you want to show me?"

"Patience Demyx. First, I'll tell you all that I could remember. Then I'll show you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"First, I want you to know that I am called Riku not Ansem. However, when we are around other's you need to act as if not of this has ever been said. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You know that girl named Jeeanna?"

"Yeah…wasn't she the one that died after a few days of joining?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"She was my nobody."

Demyx gave Riku a weird look.

"I know…it's disturbing…"

"No, what Marluxia told me to keep secret is more disturbing then what you just told me. But anyway, you were saying?"

"When I came over to the dark side, Ansem saw that I could be a tool. So…"

"You don't have to tell me. If it's too hard for you to say it."

"No, I need to get this off my chest… so he controlled me and made me do what I didn't want to do. Eventually he got so powerful that he was able to 'transform' me into him. That is why I look like this, it was Sora who liberated me from Ansem for a time while. Then the darkness got control of me again and turned me into this. Now I could control it, so I could go between me and Ansem."

"This is confusing how could you control something that controlled you?"

"Here I'll show you. There is a reason to why I wear this blind fold over my eyes. Now is the time to show you, why."

Riku removed the blind fold from his eyes and move the hood down. The Ansem figure turned into a sixteen-year-old boy. This surprised Demyx, then Riku placed the blindfold back on and became Ansem again.

"Why are you in the organization?"

"Here is the real secret. I want to know what your organization is up to, and the only way to do that is to be a part of it. Unless you could tell me, I will remain here until Sora comes."

"Why would Sora come here?"

"Because I am the one he is looking for, so we could return to our home."

"You…you… you are the one… that Sora is looking for?"

"Why do you doubt that? Roxas wanted to know why the Keyblade chose him. I have his answer, but instead of coming to me he ran off looking for the answer."

"Why did the Keyblade chose him?"

"He is Sora's nobody and the Keyblade had chosen Sora. How I know that I do not know. However, when I first saw Roxas I immediately thought it was Sora. Then I tore apart his name after we meet and figured out that if I took out the 'X' in his name and rearranged the letters it spelled out Sora's name."

"Wow. This is too much for me to keep secret. Are you sure you wanted me to know this?"

"Yes, I wanted someone to know. I made sure that it was someone I barely talked to so they wouldn't go off and spoiling my identity to everyone. You were the only person that I barely talk to in the organization. So I thought that it would be safe with you."

"Do you want me to tell Sora… if I run into him?"

"Yes. Anything about me to him and it doesn't have to be long if you don't want it to. But if one word leaks out that I am not who I said I am, I'll come straight to you and kill you myself if I have to."

"Okay. You and Axel must talk a lot. You give the same threats as he does. How will I know if Sora is Sora and not Roxas?"

"If he isn't responding to Roxas than he is Sora. Or if he responds to Sora and not Roxas then its Sora."

"Okay…then?"

"Here, I wrote it on a card so you don't have to try and remember what I said. Just keep what we talked about a secret. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Also make sure that Luxord doesn't catch you with that card."

"Why?"

"Because I made that card and it looks like one of Luxord's cards. He might take it thinking it is one of his."

"Oh. I'll keep it safe don't worry."

"Good."

"Was that all you want to show me?"

"Yes. I am glad I had gotten that off my chest. You could go back and do whatever it was you were doing."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

"What is Axel's secret, anyway?"

"You'll have to talk to him about it. Or I could go and get his permission then come back."

"No, I'll go and talk to him. If you go, he would be wondering why you'd need permission to tell. If that happens, then it will mostly lead into telling my secret before he gives you permission. So I'll talk to him myself."

"Okay. Just to let you he may be a little bit more of a hot head then he usually is."

"Why is that?"

"Well, all I know is that he and Marluxia was talking about something. Apparently, I guess they are mad at each other over that something."

"Ah. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem R—Ansem."

Larxene came in with her hair in flames.

"What happen to you?" Ansem asked.

"Axel. You were right. Demyx, he is heated up. I wonder what he and Marluxia had a talk about."

"Why did you go see Axel for?" Ansem asked.

"I needed help welding something. He started welding the item and it melted to his desk and they both went into flames and it caught my hair."

"Here let me take it out." Demyx did an attack that only made her wet, but not drenched like Axel.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I think I better wait until he cooled down a bit before I go and talk to him."

"What do you need to talk to him about Ansem?"

Demyx left Ansem's room and went to his own. He went to do a mission, which he found a note about from Xemnas. Luckily it was a four-day mission and it was just what he needed to clear his head of what was going on in the castle today. He loved going on long missions, especially when Axel is ready let his flurry go.

Roxanne woke up in a cell on a cot. She looked over to see where she was. She then saw the police officer just sitting there, playing cards on his computer.

"Excuse me, sir, but what have I done?"

"You wrote love letters to a criminal."

"So what? I'm in love with a criminal. Nothing is going to stop me from loving him."

"So who is this criminal that you love so much?"

"I don't know his true name, but I know that he also goes by Melodious Nocturne."

"Have you been receiving letters from him?"

"No, because I don't leave a return address. I have a picture of him though. He is so cute too. Better then the chief's son that is for sure."

"Really? May I see the picture?"

"Yeah, you may see it. However, you can't touch it. It is precise to me."

"Yeah, yeah let me see it."

She showed him the picture of Demyx and left it there. Then she took it away after a minute or so.

"He looks like a normal boy. Are you sure that is him?"

Roxanne looked at the picture again.

"Yes, that is him. That is the Melodious Nocturne."

"And you have no idea what is real name is?"

"That is correct. How long am I in for officer?"

"Until you get over him."

"Hehehe. You're joking. You think that keeping me locked up here would stop me from loving him? That will never happen. Not as long as I live, I will never stop loving him."

"Then you're just a crazy lady who needs mental help. If you think, you are in love with him. He probably doesn't even know who you are."

The third day of his mission, Demyx was ready to give up on finding Sora. Then he decided to head back to the castle. He then heard someone talking behind him. He pulled up his hood and started to walk away.

"Sora, are you sure it wasn't Riku?" Donald asked.

Demyx stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm positive. He doesn't look like that."

"Hey fellahs, there's another person. Why don't we ask him where your friend is Sora?" Goofy said.

"Boy will they be disappointed. When they hear what I know about his friend." Demyx said to himself.

"He looks like an organization member. Just like the other people, we've talked to. He wouldn't be much of a help." Sora replied.

"You could still ask?" Donald suggested.

They walked closer to him and stopped. Demyx left his hood up and stood still. He looked at the trio and then to Sora, he totally forgot about what the superior had said and went to immediately what Riku had told him. He waited until they asked the question though. They stood looking at each other then Sora and the other two grouped up in a huddle and talked about something. Then they turned to look at him, he decided to take off his hood and let them look at him.

"It's you! You were the thief from Olympics Coliseum." Sora exclaimed.

"I didn't steal anything this time." Demyx replied with a wave of his hand.

"Sure, you didn't. Anyway can we ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can. I may have the answer you've been looking for."

"What is your name?"

This caught Demyx off guard. "Why do you want to know that?" he chuckled lightly.

"So we know that we didn't kill the wrong person." Sora said as he took out one of his keyblades.

"Look, pal. I'm not in a fighting mood right now. Besides, if you kill me you'd not have the answer to your question that I am waiting to hear."

"What's your name, Nobody?"

"Don't call people names. It's Demyx. My name is Demyx."

"That is a weird name."

"Well you asked, and hey I didn't give me that name. Just ask your silly question, so you could be off your merrily way."

"How could you be so sure about having the answers we are looking for?"

"Because, Roxas, I know who you are looking for. He told me himself. In fact he told me everything that happened."

"Who do you keep talking to? I am not R-"

"I'm talking to half of Roxas; anyway won't Axel be glad to see you Roxas. Now I know I'm talking to you…Sora. I just wanted to say hi to Roxas."

"Who is Roxas?"

"Come on, now Sora. I know that is not the question I want to know."

"Why don't you just say what is one your mind Nobody and go away?"

"I told you my name Sora, why don't you say it. Your pals behind you didn't have a hard time on saying Axel's name? I want you to say his name."

Sora went a few yards and stopped. Donald and Goofy followed him. It looked like they were arguing on something, but Demyx didn't know what it was. Then they came back and sat down. Demyx had no idea what they were doing, but he sat down also.

"Do you know where Riku is?"

"And King Mickey?" Donald added.

"I, in fact, do where Riku is. But as for your king I do not."

"So where is he…Demyx?"

"He is with us. Undercover."

"Undercover? For what?"

"To figure out…."

"Yes?"

"…To…" Demyx stopped. "Oh... They are going to kill Me." he whined to himself.

"Who?"

"If I tell you, Xemnas will kill me… now what I going to tell you what your friend told me to tell you."

"You are weird. What did Riku tell you?"

"He's trying to figure out what we are up to. I would give you details, but I can't. That will be betraying the organization. It'll be like trying to get our thirteenth member back."

"Isn't your thirteenth member dead though?"

"No, he is a part of you."

"Apart of …me?"

"Yeah…. Anyway, that was what he wanted me to tell you. If you want to learn more you'll just have to ask the other members." Demyx got up and started to walk away.

"How did you know I was a part of Sora?" Roxas asked.

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora. "Sora, are you feeling alright?" Donald asked.

Demyx, however, turned around with a smile with success.

"Riku told me…how he figured it out, Roxas. I am glad that you came out to speak with me. Axel would be jealous. That his best friend came out to talk to me instead of him."

"Axel? How is he?"

"Oh he's becoming more of a hot head every day, since you've been gone."

"And the others?"

Donald and Goofy were so shocked that Sora was acting strange. However, Demyx knew exactly whom he was talking to.

"They've been risking their lives to find you. Now that I have news on where you are I could tell them they could stop searching."

"What about Xion?"

"You were with her when she faded. Don't you remember? Or is it because you are reunited with Sora that you have forgotten everything when you were in the organization?"

"I don't know which is worse. Being back with Sora or forgetting who I was."

"Have you told Sora what we are planning to do? Or have you kept that a secret?"

"I didn't say word to him…yet."

"Are you going to?"

"I'm not sure yet. I might."

"Well I guess... there isn't anything I could do to stop you. Everyone wants you back. Riku has your answers, but it looks like you found them. Therefore, I guess I would be leaving. Until, we meet again Roxas, goodbye." Demyx opened his portal and went home. His mission was complete.

Roxanne was lying in the smelly, old jail cot when a dark portal opened and a hooded figure came in. The hooded figure looked over at the cop who was on his computer that he wasn't even paying attention. It raised a finger to its hood and placed it where its mouth would be. Then it motioned her to follow it. She knew that this was the only chance to escape, so she took the offer. She followed the hooded figure until she was outside and far away from the prison.

"What do you want?" she asked it.

"Are you the one that keeps on writing love letters to a particular guy named Melodious Nocturne?" it asked.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I could take you to him. It might be a day or two; I don't know when he'll be returning from his mission. If you want to meet him, you could keep on following me…or I could put you back in there in that cell if you like?"

"Who are you?"

"I am known as the fury of dancing flames among my fellow comrades, but my name is Axel." The figure reached up and took off its hood to show a spiky red haired boy, no older than twenty perhaps. "What is your name?"

"Roxanne"

"The first four letters of your name reminds me of my best friend." Axel said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry. What happened to him?"

"He ran away, wanted to find answers to his questions."

"I'm sorry. Can you take me to see him? To see Melodious Nocturne, I mean."

"Come this way, I'll take you. Don't be afraid I won't hurt you."

Instead of returning to his room, Demyx went straight to see Riku… well actually to find him. Instead of finding Riku, he found Xemnas.

"Oh, hi superior."

"Hi, number nine. Was you mission successful, then?"

"Yes, sir, I spoke with him. But I am afraid to get him back it to turn Sora into a heartless."

"So he has reunited with his original being has he?"

"Yes, sir, he had spoken through Sora just to talk to me."

"How did you get him to talk with you?"

"I was talking to Sora about a few things and something I said made him realize that we were looking for him."

"You spoke with the enemy?"

"Yes, sir, I did."

"I wouldn't of thought of that. Good going Demyx. I'll let everyone one know that they could stop 'mission: Sora' now. Go and get some sleep you deserve it."

"Thank you, Superior."

Demyx had found Riku in his room. Sitting on the bed talking with someone. When he walked into view he saw Axel. Then a girl came flying at him knocking him to the floor.

"Axel! Who is this!?"

"I found 'your secret lover'. In a prison cell."

"Excuse me miss, I just got back. Let me up."

"My name is Roxanne."

"Nice to meet you, Roxanne. Axel do you mind if I talk to Ansem alone for a few and take her with you."

"No, go ahead."

"I also need to speak with you. But I want to speak with Ansem first."

"Okay. Come on Roxanne. We need to leave for a bit. He smells anyway."

"Alright I'm coming."

Axel and Roxanne went out through the portal that brought them inside his room. He made she that they were all the way out before he spoke to Riku.

"I found them."

"You found who?"

"Sora and Roxas."

"Oh. Did you tell Sora what I told you to tell him?"

"Yes. However, Roxas had no choice but to listen in on the conversation. So Roxas knows too."

"What do you mean 'Roxas had no choice'?"

"He is reunited with Sora. That was how I found Roxas. I told Sora what you told me."

"And? What made him decide to talk with you?"

"I mentioned you and I used a little persuasion. He asked me how I knew he was a part of Sora and I told him that you told me. That is interesting. I have a feeling that if you tell Axel this, he'll not want to talk with you anymore."

"Hehehe. I figured that out for myself. However, he did something for me that was nice of him. I wonder what made him go and look for Roxanne."

"Yes, that was nice… Sora's pals asked if I knew where their king was."

"What you say to them?"

"I told them that I didn't know where their king was."

"That was it?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to say? 'Just kidding guys, he is also with us'?"

"Well, I thought you'd make something else up. Anyway, Xemnas had called off the search for Sora. I came here straight away. Since I thought that you probably found him. I was right, you did. When I came in here, Axel and that girl was here. We both thought that you had something to with what Xemnas was talking about.

"What do you mean? I just got back."

"It was just a few moments before you come in the room that he went around telling everyone to go back to their normal missions and that mission: Sora had been completed. Anyway, you shouldn't keep your fan girl and Axel waiting much longer. So I'll let them know that they could come in."

"Actually Riku, I want to talk to Axel without any interruptions."

"Alright. I'll do you this favor. Since you did one for me. I thank you for doing that for me. I knew that if I went he'll think that he only wounded Ansem and not killed him."

"I understand. You can't keep this up until he comes for you, you know. He already knows your with us and if he-"

"Don't worry Demyx. When he comes for me, I'll show him that it is really I behind this mask and not Ansem. Now I'll go get Axel for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Demyx sat on his bed and found an unopened letter. Again, it was addressed to him. He opened the letter and a photo fell out. He picked it up and saw it was a picture of Roxanne. It even had her name written on the back of it. He had just finished reading the letter, when Axel entered the room. He placed the picture and the letter down.

"Ansem said you wanted to talk to me now."

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay, you can tell me."

"When I do, please don't attack me."

"Okay? Does this have to do with Roxas?"

"Yes it does." Axel recognized the tone of voice that Demyx was using.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Swear to me that you are not going to attack me first."

"I swear, Demyx that I will not attack you no matter what you say about Roxas."

"I found him."

"Why would I attack you for finding him?"

"It wasn't easy… now don't freak."

"What do you mean it wasn't easy? How hard was it to find him?"

"Well…Sora found me."

"Sora? You mean the Keyblade master?"

"Yeah. I had to get through him. To get to Roxas."

"Is he being held captive?"

"I wouldn't call it that. I would say that you have make Sora into a heartless to actually see Roxas. I spoke to him though."

"What are you saying Demyx?"

"I'm saying that Roxas had been reunited with Sora. The only way I was able to get through to him was through persuasion."

"He spoke to you. How?"

"Through Sora. I had said something that made him, himself, ask a question. I don't know what I had said that made him decide to speak with me. However, whatever it was that I said had worked."

"Does Xemnas know about this?"

"He was the first one to know."

"So that would explain mission: Sora was completed."

"Yes. He had told me that he would let you guys know. But, I guess he didn't give the full detail to why it was completed."

"Then you chose to tell Ansem this first instead of me? Why?"

"I –I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to tell me. Fine, you could go ahead keep that secret whatever it is. It'll come out of you some time or another."

"Axel, wait, if you want to know the secret I'm holding you could go and talk to…"

Axel turned around and stared at him.

"And talk to whom? Demyx, you're hiding something. By the way you are looking it is something important about someone in the organization."

Demyx was silenced. Axel looked shocked now.

"So it is important. Who do I need to talk to, Demyx?" Axel was trying real hard not to break his swear he had made.

"No one, just forget I said anything about a secret okay."

"No, I want to know whose secret you're trying so hard to guard."

Demyx remained silent.

"Don't talk to me, ever again, Demyx. Until I see Roxas or Sora, do not talk to me again."

Just as Axel was going to leave, he threw a fireball at Demyx. However, Demyx distinguished it, and make water gyres hit Axel, until he was drenched.

"That ought to cool you down." Demyx yelled at Axel as he walked away.

Riku came running in with Roxanne.

"What happened?"

"I told him what I told you. Then he figured out I was hiding a secret from him."

"Whose secret did you tell… mine?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Why was he drenched?" Roxanne asked in an adoring voice.

"I used a water attack on him to cool him down. He and I can control opposite elements from each other. I can control the water element and he controls fire." he explained to Roxanne.

"First Marluxia, then it was Zexion, now you. What is Xemnas going to do with him?"

"What happened with Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"Well, Zexion told me that he was just wanting to talk to him. Instead of a talk they had a battle, which one of the higher ranked guys stopped."

"Well I don't know what number one would do to him. But I hope that is would put his head on straight or loosen it up a bit."

"Do you think he's going to sneak out and find Sora?"

"For what? To get himself killed?"

"No, I mean. Do you think he is going to sneak out so he could find Sora, but talk to Roxas?

"It was very hard for me just to get to Roxas. It took me forty-six missions just to figure out a way to get Roxas to expose himself somehow. Sora was the one who found me. I was ready to call it quits when he did."

Roxanne went over and fell asleep on Demyx's bed. Both Demyx and Riku took a seat on the floor.

"So how did you get to Roxas?"

Demyx told Riku the full encounter with Sora and his pals, then to how he got Roxas to talk.

"That was it? That was all you had to say? All you had to say was 'if you want to learn more you'll just have to ask the other members.'"

"Yeah, that was it. It was weird though. It sounded like Sora was possessed or something. He didn't sound like himself or Roxas for that matter."

"Huh, that is weird."

"I could've stayed and tried to get Roxas' voice to be recognizable. However, it would've taken another day and I wanted to get back right away. Besides Sora's Cronies were let's say overwhelmed with what had happened."

"Well it's getting late and you had your day packed."

"Riku?"

"Yes, Demyx."

"Can you take Roxanne to Larxene and tell her that …that is where she'll stay until I find her a room."

"Yeah I could do that."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"What did Axel mean when he said that he found her in a prison cell?"

"He meant exactly what he said. He told me that she told him that she was arrested for writing love letters to you."

"Why?"

"I guess on the world she lived on your group were known as criminals or something like that."

"Oh. That is interesting."

Riku picked up the sleeping Roxanne and cradled her in his arms.

"Yes, that is. Well, good night, Demyx."

"Good night, Riku."

To be continued…

"Really?"

"Yeah, well-"

"Awe man, that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Xal, why does it have to be continued?"

"Because the author wants it to be continued that's why."

"Oh, then the author needs to hurry up and write the sequel to it. I loved the story."

"Oh, Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know why the author had to leave us hanging like that."

"That is why the author wrote to be continued. So you know that there will be another one."

"So the story isn't over then?"

"No, not yet. Just this part of the story is."

"Oh. Hey Xal can…"

The speaker's voice fades as they walk away from the computer.


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal to Sora

The Demyx continuum:

Demyx's betrayal to Sora

By: Final Hearts

Sequel to Demyx's unknown secret lover

Xigbar, Marluxia, Zexion, and Leaxaeus had all experienced the furry of Demyx. This scared the crud out of them, since they didn't know that Demyx could have such a furry. They all had stayed far away from him the rest of that day. Luckily, Roxanne was not around to see him doing that, otherwise she would have be furious with him. He also made sure that they had kept their mouths shut around her; otherwise they'll experience the flurry again.

Demyx was just storming out of Marluxia's room, when Saiix ran into him.

"Hey, Dem, what's up?" Saiix said.

However, Demyx just went around him and ignored Saiix's question. Demyx went straight to his room, and went to his bed and relaxed, before Roxanne comes down and sees him. If she sees him as he is then she'll definitely chew off his ears with a very long speech. He went outside on his patio and looked at _Kingdom Hearts_, when someone came running in through a dark portal. He went inside and saw a streak of black run past him. He ran back to the patio and grabbed the person by the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asks.

"Oh, hi, Demyx. What are you doing here?"

"This is my room. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hoping to sneak out."

"Why?"

The person removed the hood from their face. The person was Vexen.

"Well I heard a rumor that you spoke to Roxas. I wanted to find Sora and figured out how you did it."

"Who has been spreading the rumor?"

"Well… I don't know. But Xaldin was the one who told me the rumor."

"Really?"

"Yes, now excuse me. I have a Keyblade master to find."

"Well, don't you want to know a few tips before you go?"

Vexen had his hand on the patio railing and was letting his feet dangle in the air. He then let himself down and turned around to look at Demyx.

"I want to know what really happened when you talked with Roxas. I don't want a watered version or anything like that."

"I'll tell you what, Vexen, since we are tied up with a rumor. Why don't you do me…?"

"I am not going to start a rumor. Ax-I mean Xaldin…"

"Axel? What did Axel have to say?"

"He had nothing to say. Anyway, all the same, I am not going to start a rumor for you, Demyx. If you want to spread a rumor, do it yourself."

"I wasn't going to ask you to start a rumor. I was going to ask you if you wanted to do a favor for me."  
>Vexen was appalled by what Demyx had just said.<p>

"No one does anyone favors anymore. Yet you still do. Why? Are you hiding something?" Vexen got suspicious.

"No, of course not. Why would I hide something from anyone?"

"Just checking. Now for those pointers you wanted to give me."

"What? Oh, yeah. Pointers."

"Are you okay, Demyx? You seem like you're distracted, by something?"

"Yeah, I was trying to relax when you came barging in."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Now what do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters. How did you get Roxas to speak to you?"

"Well, I talked to the Keyblade master to get through to him."

"You mean as a captive?"

"You sound like Axel, are you sure he didn't set you up for this to get me to talk?'

"Yes, Demyx I swear. Axel didn't tell me anything. Everyone is curious on how you were able to find him and talk to him. While we looked and looked and couldn't find him."

"That is because you guys didn't stop and talk to Sora."

"Sora? Is that the Key blade masters name?"

"Yes, Vexen it is."

"I didn't know that."

"Neither did I until I talked to him."

"So you actually did talk to him then?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the guys said that you were making that part up."

"Typical. You guys hardly ever believe what I say."

"So what did you two talk about?"

"Who?"

"You and Sora…. Wow it feels weird saying his name."

"Well, Sora was looking for a friend of his. He said the friend's name but I can't remember the name. However, weird enough I had known where his friend was. Sora's friend was fighting me just before he showed up. After I knocked him down, he told me to deliver something to Sora."

"What was it?" Vexen had sounded eager to hear what Sora's friend had Demyx deliver. Just before Demyx spoke, he saw Riku sitting there on the patio railing; obviously waiting for something.

"He told me a secret. I forgot what it was about, but he had me deliver it to Sora."

"Wow, he must've thought you were a good enough fighter. To pass a message to the Keyblade Master."

"Yeah. However, just before Sora showed up, his friend went the opposite direction. Sora was ready to fight me. However, I lowered my sitar and stood there. Sora noticed me from another world and called me a thief." Demyx heard Riku laugh. Vexen turned around to see Ansem.

"What are you laughing at Ansem?" Vexen said.

"I'm listening to Demyx tell his story, just like you Vexen." Riku said.

"I replied back saying that I haven't stolen anything. His response was 'sure you didn't. Anyway could we ask you a question?' I answered saying 'Sure, you can. I may have the answer you've been looking for.'

I was caught off guard by what he…."

"I don't care what you said to the Keyblade master. I want to know what you said to him that made Roxas speak to you." Vexen raised his voice a little in anger.

"Fine, it was after I told Sora the secret. When Roxas decided to talk to me. Sora and his pals sat down in front of me. I was surprised they did too, so I decided to sit down. My hood was already off and I told them my name. I explained what Roxas was to Sora, after another little chat I was getting up to leave. When Roxas decided to speak to me."

"How? Did he pull himself away from Sora?" Vexen asked

"He spoke through Sora. Though when he did speak it had Sora's voice and his own mixed into each other. Sora's pals thought something terrible happened to their friend. However, I knew that Roxas was talking. He asked me how I knew that he was a part of Sora and how you guys were doing. Especially Axel and Xion."

Riku looked up at that part, although he heard the true story of how Demyx found Roxas. He was just never been comfortable with hearing her name.

"Xion?"

"Yeah. Then I asked my questions to Roxas. I asked if he had told Sora about our plan and if he was going to. He responded was 'no I haven't.', 'I might.', and 'it depends on my mood.' Then I said my goodbye to Roxas and left."

"There was no fighting at all?"

"No, there wasn't."

"That sounded pleasant."

"Are you still going to find Sora and talk to Roxas?"

"Well, there really isn't really any need to now. You told me what happened. I believe you. I'll tell the guys what you told me."

Vexen got up from the floor in Demyx's room and left. Demyx then joined Riku out on the patio and looked up to see _Kingdom Hearts_, he sighed, then looked down.

"Is something bothering you Demyx?"

"Riku, I know, this may sound weird. But I would like to know more about Sora."

"Demyx, I told you everything that you need to know about him. Since that departure of our islands, our lives were only intertwined and then broken. If you want to know more about Sora, you'll have to talk to him more. What makes you bring this up?"

"Well… I don't know. He seemed different then when I fought him in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion? You mean the Castle you guys were in before you were brought here?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"What was he doing there?"

"Looking for you and his pal's king."

"That's strange."

"What?"

"That was where I was. Not long before I showed up here. I was looking for him in that castle. Hoping to find him there. However, I had no luck. I guess we both had bad luck in that castle…wait a minute. That was the same time I was losing my memories of him."

Demyx slowly back away, thinking that Riku would turn on him and attack.

"Demyx? Is there something you're not telling me?" Riku had spun around and looked at Demyx, who was still retreating from Riku's side.

"I shouldn't have said anything. That part is top secret. Xemnas would definitely kill me if he learned that I told you our plan."

"Psst. Please, Demyx. You shouldn't open your mouth unless you want to spit something out. Now what is it that you want to tell me?"

Demyx knew Riku was right, however he also knew that if he tell Xemnas and killing him.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell. Just don't tell anyone that I-"

"Demyx there, you are we've been looking for you. Have you been in your room all this time?" Demyx looked to see Marluxia and Saiix standing in the entrance of his room, then he looked over to see Riku… but he was Ansem and he was standing right where he was before the two had came in.

"Yes, I was."

"Sorry, but Demyx and I were talking. I didn't know how much time had gone by." Ansem said then left.

"Can you do something about your fan girl she is driving us insane." Marluxia said.

"Speak for yourself, Marluxia; Xemnas is ready to throw her out. He said that if you don't take care of her she'll be leaving and won't be coming back."

"That's fine, she's been driving me crazy too… but I'll see to it that she is out of here."

"Thank you, Demyx… are the rumors true? Did you really speak with the Keyblade master?" Saiix wondered.

"I told Vexen the story. However, it didn't look like he did a great job on telling everybody. Who started the rumors anyway?"

"Axel. He told us that you spoke to the Keyblade master and to Roxas. However, we don't believe him. So I thought it was good idea to see you and ask for myself." Saiix replied. "Marluxia, however, didn't want to come. But he had changed his mind after a little thought."

"Thanks Saiix." Marluxia said sarcastically. "No, the truth was that I didn't know if you were still mad. Therefore, I was refusing to come. But then I thought that you probably had time to relax." Marluxia stepped forward then thought about it and retreated.

Saiix was disappointed in Marluxia for how he reacted to Demyx.

"Well, you could believe Axel, boys. Because I really did speak to them. To both of them."

"But Demyx that was not in the mission description. How did Xemnas let you off the hook like that?"

"I was the only one with the information with Sora's…I mean Roxas' whereabouts. He told me himself that he never thought about actually talking with the Keyblade master. If you want the part of how Roxas and I spoke, you could talk to Vexen. He was very eager to hear how I had talked to Roxas."

"Did Roxas speak back?" Marluxia asked a second faster than Saiix.

"Yes, I went into detail about that with Vexen. I'm not really in the mood to repeat myself today. I'll take care of Roxanne. Then I'll be going to bed."

Saiix was the one that looked shocked the most; Marluxia was shocked…but not as shocked as he had when Demyx ad unleashed his furry upon him. They both left in a hurry after that.

Demyx turned to face Riku. "Come back later tonight. I'll tell you then." He told him.

He went directly to Larxene's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Larxene asked.

"Number nine."

"One moment, Demyx."

Right after Larxene said that he heard giggles and then the locks of her door.

"Come on in."

"Thanks. Is Ro-?" before he finished her name, Roxanne came up and they both fell down.

"This is the first time, you came to me. I see improvement."

The girls giggled.

"Um… ok…look. Roxanne, I'll have to take you -."

"Out for a date?" Roxanne asked.

"No, if -."

"Then why are you here?"

"Roxy, Let Demyx finish."

"If you don't behave, I'll have to remove you from this place and you won't be able to return here."

"Who says?" Roxanne said furiously.

"Xemnas said."

"Who's that?"

"Our boss."

"Oh. But you will take me out on a date, right?" Roxanne inquired.

"Yes, if you behave."

"I'm a girl."

"I know, I'm not saying that you need to behave around Larxene or me. Just around the others. They're getting a little irritated with you and your behavior around them."

"Oh." She ran back to Larxene and whispered something in her ear. They both giggled and looked at Demyx.

"Uh-oh." Demyx made a run for it, but Larxene caught him and placed him in a chair.

"Don't you move or I'll strike you with lightning." Larxene whispered in his ear.

"What are you ladies doing?" Demyx asked.

The girls didn't seem to hear what he said. However, he did hear this:

"No, this one would look better on him."

"Oh, we need this one, to bring out his eyes. Oh, oh, let's put this on him."

"What are you Ladies doing over there?"

They still didn't hear him.

"No, that would definitely not due. Let's do this one, its waterproof. He'll he wearing it until the time expires." they giggled some more. Then they came over to Larxene's dresser and pulled out clothes that was just simply too big for her.

"Demyx undress."

"Excuse me? In front of you? You two are girls."

"So…"

"So … I don't want to undress."

"Fine, I bet Roxanne would love to undress you Demyx. I know she is. She told me herself. It's either you undress yourself or Roxanne would undress you. It's your choice."

Demyx sighs. "Don't look. I like my privacy."

"Fine."

Before he undressed, they gave him a T-shirt with a flower and a heart on it. Then they gave him flowery pants.

"Undress then put these on."

"Those look like they are Marluxia's. Did you take anything from him?"

"NO! Why would I take those? No, I got these the last time we went shopping. It wasn't until after I bought them that I realized that they were way to big on me."

Without further delay, Demyx undressed and dressed in what he was instructed to wear.

"I'm dressed. Now what?"

"Sit back down and don't move."

Roxanne had dressed in Demyx's clothes that was lying on the floor; she then went over and help Larxene with some more make-up choices.

"That fits you well, Roxy."

Demyx was turning to see what Larxene was talking about.

"Turn back around Demyx."

"What have I done to deserve this?" Demyx asked.

"Roxy was telling me that she overheard Marluxia, Zexion, Xigbar, and Leaxaeus talking about you. It seems to her that you gave those boys a lot of trouble for something."

"Don't you remember Larxene, you were the one who told me who told Roxanne my nickname _and_ gave a photo of me to her."

"Oh, phewy. That's right. However, seeing, since I am a girl already, it wouldn't be much fun. It was Roxy's idea to do this to you and I simply agreed with her. It so much fun this way anyway."

"Alright are we ready?"

"Yes, we are."

"So you think that doing this to me would make me the joke of the day? Oh yeah very funny."

"Will you stop talking? We are trying to concentrate here."

"Fine."

Demyx went under what felt like hours of torture. When they were done, they gave him a mirror and let him see what they did to him.

First look and he screamed. "What have you done to me!?" he said after he had finished his scream.

"Jeez, Demyx…. Or should we say Demy you look even cuter now." Roxanne said in a cute lovey-dovey voice.

"You even screamed like a girl to."

"I do not."

"Take a better look at yourself Demy."

Demyx did. He still didn't look like himself. His eyebrows were pluck; he had powder on his face and eyes. There was even some liquid stuff on his eyelashes and on his lips.

"This is the kind of torture you two go through to look pretty?"

"Yeah, and proud of it. It only took twenty minutes. It would have taken less if you weren't so jumpy every time we pluck a brow off of you."

"That had really hurt. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. After awhile, you get use to it."

"Yeah, well I definitely will have to remember that there won't be a next time. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, but just to let you know. If we hear anything like we heard today, then you'll get the same treatment."

"Oh, no!"

"What?" Demyx, in a disappointed and tired voice, and Larxene asked.

"We forgot his nails. He isn't ready to be seen yet."

"Oh, no, no, no, I think we could live without doing my nails."

"Oh, come off of it Demyx we aren't going to do a full a manicure. We are just going to paint them."

"Fine. That shouldn't be too bad."

Roxanne and Larxene went to the bathroom to pick out nail coloring items.

"Why aren't we? I would love to see his reaction?"

"Oh, alright we will. Here we go I found the kit now for the color."

"How about glittering dark blue?"

"That would be absolutely perfect. Come on he is waiting."

As soon as they returned, Demyx knew he was in for another round of torture. This time he really did his best to stay still.

"There, all done."

"Wow that was quick."

"Uh…you fell asleep." Larxene said.

"Now you could go pretty boy."

"Do you mind if I wear this while I'm here?"

"No, I guess not. Go ahead."

As soon as he exited the room, he sprinted for his room.

He passed Marluxia and Xigbar; they didn't even notice him though, with what Larxene and Roxanne had done to him. When he got his room, he remembered that Riku would be there waiting for him.

He opened the door, slide inside and shut it very quick. There was Riku with his back turned towards him thankfully. However, as soon as he sat done, Riku turned around.

"Well, hi there. Have you seen Demyx?" Riku asked in a romantic voice.

Demyx looked up at Riku and stared very hard at him.

"Shut it, Riku. It is me." Demyx said angrily.

Riku's eyes grew wide and then he busted out laughing.

"Dude, you look like a girl. Who did that to you?"

"Larxene and Roxanne."

"So you found Roxanne, huh, well that will explain why you took so long to get here. What they do?"

"What does it look like they did to me? They tortured me, with girly items. That have weird names for …I don't know."

"Well, what was that 'top secret' secret that you were going to tell me?"

"For one, don't tell anyone else that I told you this. Two don't let on that you even know what it is. Okay?"

"Okay, I swear that I will not tell anyone else or to let on that I even know what it is."

"Marluxia had lured Sora into castle Oblivion to have him forget why he was there."

"Why?"

"So… we could put him to sleep."

"What for?"

"So he was out of the way for our plan."

"Which is?"

"This part is the top secret part."

Just then Axel comes in and looks directly at Ansem.

Axel sighed. "He's not here." Axel sighed again. "Hey Ansem have you seen Demyx?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Right here next to me."

Axel looked hard at the girl that was sitting next to Ansem.

Demyx sighed. "Go ahead and laugh. Ansem already did."

Axel let out his laughter too. "Man, what happen?"

"Roxanne and Larxene." Ansem answered.

"Boy, do I feel bad for you…. Xemnas wants to see you pronto."

"What for?"

"Something about seeing Sora and-"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be on my way."

Ansem was gone before Demyx had even turned around to say 'come back later.'

Demyx hurriedly made his way to Xemnas' room. He knocked nine times and waited. Then he heard the locks and the door opened. Xemnas appeared in the door.

"Demyx?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come on in." Xemnas said choking back his laughing.

"Thank you, sir. Now before you ask. Larxene and Roxanne forced me do this." Demyx scaled himself as an explanation.

"That wasn't what I wanted you here for, Demyx, once you washed that stuff off your face. I want you to go and find Sora and bring him here."

"Sir?"

"We are very close with our plan being done. We only need Sora, so we could fully understand what secrets lay deep down inside of the heart."

"But, sir? Wouldn't that be…revealing where we are? I thought you wanted Sora to find this place on his own?"

"Things have changed drastically, number nine, unless you want me to send Axel out on this mission instead."

"No, sir, I'll get on it right away sir."

"Good. Now I hope you succeed, otherwise I will send Axel to get Sora."

"Yes, sir."

Demyx went to his room, went into the bathroom thought about washing up then decided to get on his loose black pant and another long drench coat took a pair of gloves and put them on. Larxene came into the room with Roxanne.

"Where are you going?" Larxene asked.

"On a mission."

"Looking like that?" Roxanne replied.

"Yes, I thought that since everyone here already laughed at me, why can't Sora and Roxas laugh at me."

They both started laughing. "You are going on another Sora mission. Looking like that? This ought to be good." Larxene stated. Roxanne and Larxene laughed again as they headed out the door having Saiix and Marluxia wanting to peek inside, to see what the girls were laughing about. However they didn't, catch a glimpse at Demyx at all.

Demyx placed the hood fully over covering his face, and made sure that the make-up wasn't touched at all. He found Sora and his cronies in twilight town; which was really close to where Xemnas had wanted Sora to be.

"Hey, Sora." Demyx said from behind.

"I know that voice."

"Of course you do. It's me, Demyx."

"How can I be sure? You look like everyone else with your hood up."

"That is true. But, a fellow member thought it would be funny to…"

"They thought it would be funny to do what? Come on, you could tell us. We won't laugh."

"Yeah, you will."

"Try us."

"Just so you know this fellow member of mine is a girl." Demyx said. "She gave me a dare to kept it up… I mean on. As long as possible." He took of his black jeans, coat, and gloves.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked long and hard at him. Under the makeup and pamper treatment they discovered that it really was Demyx.

Sora laughed so hard that he was crying, but as Demyx thought, it was Roxas that was laughing. Donald and Goofy were also laughing.

"Man, what did Larxene do to you?" Roxas asked.

"She forced the dare on me, okay. She threatened to use her lightning power on me if I tried to run off."

"Whatever man." Roxas then went off and left Sora wiping tears from his face.

"Why am I crying?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"Roxas was laughing so hard that it made him cry."

"Really? Who is Larxene?"

"She was the one who gave me the dare."

Sora laughed softly. "I feel sorry for you."

"Are you still looking for Riku?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want an escort to where he is?"

"An escort? To see Riku? Of course."

"Then you'll have to follow me." Demyx said as he was putting on the last item of his outfit.

"Ok."

"Alone."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, Riku wants to talk with you by yourself." Demyx felt as if he was really lying to a friend, but he knew that it was necessary. If he wanted to successfully bring Sora to the world that never was, by himself.

"Have you guys had any luck with finding your king?" Demyx asked.

"No." Donald answered.

"Go on, Sora, Riku wants a word with you. You shouldn't keep him waiting like this." Goofy said.

"Ok. Will you find the king alright without me?"

"We'll try our best."

"Alright Demyx, why not. Show me the way."

Demyx now felt a pang in his stomach that told him, he was leading Roxas into his death…and most likely Sora's too. He led the way to the world that never was, and brought Sora to the castle of Nobodies. He had pretended that he didn't felt it. He brought Sora to the castle and stopped at the door of the castle.

"Welcome to the world that never was. This is our Castle. This is home, for us nobodies."

"Nice place. Does Riku-?"

"Around here he is known as Ansem. Otherwise, he would've been discovered. When we are alone with him, you could call him by his name."

"That sounds confusing? How am I suppose know what I call him?"

"I didn't understand at first. However, I got the—Hi, Larxene. What's the matter?"

"How could you bring him here? You're violating our-"

Demyx went up to Larxene and whispered "Number one had sent me out to bring him here. He said our plan is almost complete."

"How did you get him to follow you? Looking like you do?" she whispered back laughing.

"I showed him what you did to me. Then Roxas laughed, but that is beside the point. I simply told him that his friend was here."

"So you told him a lie to get him here?"

"Yeah. I did."

She turned around to go and get Xemnas.

"She is Larxene? What you tell her?"

"I told her that you are here on account of our boss. You will be staying in my room for now. Come on follow me."

When Demyx and Sora entered Demyx's room, Ansem was waiting for Demyx. However, Ansem quickly saw Sora, went to Demyx and dragged him to the patio.

"What is Sora doing here?"

"Number one sent me out to find him. The mission I was sent out to do just recently. Our top secret mission is to figure out the secrets of the heart."

"So you guys are going use Sora to figure out what the secrets are?"

"Yeah, Riku I had no choice. If I didn't do it, he would've sent Axel to do the mission. You and I both know how he can get when he fights. Besides I told Sora that you wanted to see him."

"That was how you got him here?"

"Yes."

"How did you get him alone?"

"I told you wanted to see him alone."

"Demyx you should've been called the trickster, not the Melodious Nocturne."

"Aha. I … have a feeling that I'm sending him and Roxas to their death."

"Well that what…. What!?"

"Number one didn't tell me why he wanted to do to Sora."

Ansem removed his blind fold and turned into Riku; he went over to Sora and told him what Demyx just said. As Riku was doing so, Demyx jumped the patio railing. Threw off his coat, pants, and gloves; ran off into the Darkness. Axel saw Demyx running and went after him. Demyx found a very dark corner and sat there, he place his head on his knees. Eventually he fell asleep, when he woke up he saw Axel standing in front of him.

"What the matter, Demyx?" Axel said. "I've never seen you run away from your room."

"I just got back from a mission."

"Yeah, so. You normally go to your room to relax not out here."

"Well, I told Sora he could have my room for now."

"Sora? He's here…you brought here? Why?"

"Number one told me too. If I didn't do it he was going to send you to the mission."

"Why would number one tell you to bring Sora here instead having him fight his way here?"

"He didn't tell me. I have bad feeling that he is going kill Sora…and Roxas too."

Axel looked mad at this.

"That's right. He is a part of Sora… but he…. He wouldn't…if he knows."

"He does know. He was the very first person I told when I returned my mission a few days ago."

"Then why would he kill Sora, if he knows then why?"

"Does Ansem know this?"

"Ansem does know."

"Why?"

"Ansem tell you his secret?"

"Ansem…yeah he told me."

"Then you should know who he is to Sora."

"Riku?"

"Yes, Riku is Sora's best friend. Riku had told me to tell Sora what he told us. Therefore, Sora will know who he is. That is how Roxas figured out that I knew he was a part of Sora."

"Come on, Demyx. We'll stick together on this one. It seems like you have befriended Sora as well as Roxas. The least you could is tell the truth to him and say sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut." Ansem was standing behind Axel. "You had placed my best friend in danger. Demyx, you and I were beginning to be great friends."

"I told you already, Riku, I didn't have a choice. Now only if I had known what number one was going to do Sora? I would've told Sora to stay away from this place."

"That is a lie."

"Sora told me himself that he was on his way here to find you. The day I told your secret to him. I told you the story down to every word I had said to Sora and every reaction, even to every feeling. I told you…" Demyx was explaining, as Axel was shocked by what was coming out of Demyx's mouth but stayed quiet.

"Enough, Demyx." Riku yelled.

"Ansem, listen. Demyx is telling the truth. When I found him over here, he looked like he wanted be killed. Now I think he wants to make up for it. To help Sora and escape." Axel said... this was the first he ever stood up for Demyx, Since Marluxia.

"You're just saying that. You are in the organization with him. You only want to find out the truth about the secrets of the heart." This also shocked Axel.

"Then I guess we're all outsiders because, my best friend has reunited with your best friend and Demyx has befriended both of them. To him, what he did is like losing his best friend." Axel replied. This was a slap in the face to Riku. He had no idea that Demyx had befriended both Roxas and Sora.

"Then what are we standing around for?" Riku said apologetically. He and Axel threw off their coats and went back to Demyx's room. Demyx washed up and changed into his normal clothes that he wears around the castle. The only things that did not go back to normal were his eyebrows and nails. At least he was able to see himself as himself again. When he came out of the bathroom, Riku and Axel had selected a few clothes items to wear and had their weapons out.

"Ready?" Riku asked.

"Ready." Demyx said reaching for his sitar.

The three of them went out the room and went to find Sora.

To be continued…

"Again?"

"Yeah, I guess the author didn't like this ending. I didn't even like this story."

"Awe, why not. It was hilarious."

"To you may be."

"Oh, hehehe. That's right Demyx. I feel so sorry for you."

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm really starting to hate this author. I hope the author doesn't do another one continued book."

"I hope she ends the next book with a better ending."

"Me too. Wait, what am I saying? This was the best ending I ever read."

"What you are you talking about? I thought you agreed with me?"

"I was…but then I reread it and it was a nice ending."

"Whatever. I'll call you back if there is another one ok?"

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye."

Demyx continued to search other things on the computer.


	4. Ch 3: Dmx, Axel and Riku to the Rescue

The Demyx continuum:

Demyx, Axel, and Riku to the rescue

By Final Hearts

Sequel to Demyx's Betrayal to Sora

Demyx, Axel, and Riku had split up to look for Sora. Demyx took the bottom part of the castle, Axel took the middle part of the castle, and Riku took the upper part of the castle. Demyx ran into Roxanne, as he been looking for Sora.

"Hey, Demyx. What's up?"

"Hi, Roxanne. Did you see which way my boss went?"

"Yeah, he left your room with a boy that looked like Roxas. He then brought him up to the top floor. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I need to speak with him about something. Thanks. Bye." Demyx took off running.

"You're welcome." Roxanne shouted after him.

Demyx ran to the middle floor and found Axel just coming out of a room.

"Did you find him?" Axel asked.

"No, I ran into Roxanne. She spotted Xemnas going to my room and coming out with Sora."

"Did she which way he went?"

"Yes, he went up here. But I have a hunch that they are up where Riku is."

"Then let's go."

They ran up to Riku's floor and found at an open door. Riku spotted them and waved them over. When they got there, Riku motioned them to be quiet.

"It is nice to finally meet you Sora, Demyx told me a lot about you." Xemnas said.

"He said things about you too, Xemnas." Sora replied.

"Has he? Well I'll have to thank him when we are done here."

"If you want I could deliver the message for you."

"That is so generous of you Sora, but you don't have to. You see when I am through with you. You'll be nothing more than a mere heartless and Roxas would be with us again. You know Axel was so torn, when Roxas decided to leave that he threw his fury out on almost everyone he argued with. However, I think that when your friend that you are looking for finds you. He'll think that you are just another heartless to destroy, and when he finds out that you were that heartless. He'll be so devastated that he had killed you with his own blade."

"Stop it! Right now! Everything you say is a lie. I don't believe one word you said." Roxas broke through.

"My, my, my, such a temper. Roxas, do you really think that temper will get you anywhere?"

"It'll help me fight. If that is what you want?"

"Fight you? Roxas, I'm number one. I want to fight Sora."

"If you fight Sora then you're fighting me too. Or have you forgot that I am a part of Sora? Sora already knows what you are planning to do to him. Demyx was doing what you told him to do. If you had asked him what he feels about it before you sent him off to get us, I bet he would've said he wouldn't do it. Who cares if you sent Axel to get us? I would've just told him what Demyx told us."

"Jeez, Roxas, you sound like your speaking for the both of you. Why don't you come on out so I could hear what Sora have to say to me, before I kill him."

All three of them had enough of this, they all looked at each other and agreed to barge in. they had their weapons out and ran next to Sora's side. Xemnas was shocked to see both Axel and Demyx at Sora's side; he didn't recognize Riku at all.

"Let's see…number eight and number nine. That is a shock. I thought you two weren't talking to each other anymore. And you might you be?"

Instead of answering Riku took off the blind fold and turned into Ansem.

"Ah, Ansem."

Riku then placed his blind fold on, "Riku." This had Sora and Roxas go 'whoa?'

"So, you three are looking for a fight? Well you got one."

"We need a little time to talk to Sora and Roxas."

"Go ahead. Don't take long. Meet me outside in the courtyard."

Xemnas left with a smirk on his face. Demyx, Axel, and Riku all told Sora and Roxas their plan. Along with where they'll be coming in, in the middle of the fight.

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess, Sora." Demyx apologized.

"Don't feel bad, Demyx. Roxas told me why you were there." Sora answered.

Out of nowhere Roxanne came into view.

"Oh, no." Demyx said.

"What is it?" Axel asked

"It's Roxanne. What should we tell her? She's coming this way." Demyx replied.

"Tell her that you are going to fight our leader." Axel said.

"Or you tell her that we are having a guy sleep over." Riku said.

"Or…" Sora started to say, when Roxanne came up and looked directly at Demyx.

"Have you been a good boy?" she asked.

"Have you been a good girl?" he repeated.

"I asked first."

"Yes, Roxanne. I have."

"Good. I have been a good girl."

"Uh—Roxanne?"

"Yes, Demyx?"

"I am on my way to a mission. These people are coming with me. I don't know when I'll be back. But you will wait for my return right?"

"I always do. I'm also waiting for that date you promised me if I was a good girl."

"You had to bring that up in front of these guys didn't you?" Demyx moaned as he blushed a little.

"Yes, because I want you to return safely."

"Alright. When I come back then, we'll have a date. While you wait for me to return pick a world to where you want to go. We'll go there as soon as I am washed up from the mission. Ok?"

Roxanne got all excited, jumped up and down. "Oh, thank Demy. Thank you." she went up and hugged him. Then she pulled off giving him a kiss on the cheek, then skipped off to find Larxene.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend?" Sora and Roxas said.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go kick Xemnas' butt."

Saiix came out of his room and looked around; he then saw, Ansem, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas (which is really Sora) just a few yards away. His eyes grew big and ran off to tell the others.

Demyx, Axel, Riku, and Sora all went to the courtyard to go see Xemnas. They had split up and entered from different entrances. Demyx showed up first in front of Xemnas. Then he saw Axel coming in from the right side, Riku from the left side, and Sora from the very back. However, Xemnas only saw Demyx.

"Wow! Demyx! I didn't know you want to kill me all by yourself." Xemnas said.

"Who said he was alone?" Axel said. As they saw Riku and Sora go into the shadows and waited for the right moment to attack.

"Axel, it is a pleasure of seeing you. What have you decided to team up Demyx in this mission? That is what this is isn't?"

"I have decided to team up with Demyx, because I heard that you were going to kill Roxas." Axel said as loud as he can, so everyone could hear what is going on.

"Really? Because I told Demyx that I only want to see what secrets lie within the heart of Sora."

"You told me no such thing, Xemnas." Demyx took on the same loud voice as Axel.

Saiix came with Larxene and Xigbar they too stood in the shadows of the courtyard.

"I told you that the first time you went out to get Sora."

"That is a lie." Demyx said. "'I want you to go and find Sora and bring him here.'" he imitated Xemnas' voice. "That is all you told me. You told me nothing else about what you were going to do to Sora when he was here." Demyx brought his right hand up and brought out his sitar, then positioning his hands in playing mode.

"Oh, Demyx, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I do. You are planning to hurt my friends, and I won't have that happen while I am still standing." This was a shocker for every organization member that was around.

" Who do you consider your friends, Demyx? I clearly tell that Axel is one of them. However, I don't see any others? Who are they?"

"Their names are Sora, Roxas, and Riku. I can't forget everyone here in the organization that had befriended Roxas. " Both Sora and Riku looked up at each other then at Demyx in shock.

"Well, where are they? I don't see them."

"That is part of our plan. They won't show themselves until later." Axel and Demyx said together.

"Really? Then let's get this party started. The reminder of the stars will be out shortly I presume?"

" Let's find out shall we?" Demyx said, as Axel shrank into the shadows. "Let's start off with a dance, shall we? Dance, water, dance." As water forms of Demyx took form fiery Chakrams came out and hit Xemnas with full force, followed closely with a Tunder and an Aero attack.

Riku came running through the courtyard and did an attack combo, which then Sora did another one as Riku went into the shadows. Axel finished the attack combo with a fiery Chakrams combo attack. Then Sora and Axel both fell back into the shadows as Demyx did a water geyser attack.

"Come on, keep to the beat." Demyx yelled at Xemnas.

Then Xemnas came up to Demyx and attack him.

"Back off!" Demyx yelled, as Sora came and took Demyx's place and shot Xemnas back a few yards.

"Ain't it a blast?" Demyx said as he did another water geyser attack.

Then Demyx slide back into the Shadows; but what he didn't expect was Saiix and the every member of the Organization waiting in the shadows for their right time to attack. Zexion was the first one who saw his chance to take his attack. Axel came to Demyx, then Riku who was followed by Sora.

"There is no way Xemnas would be able to defeat all of us, if we keep this up." Axel said.

"Look at everyone. They really are busting their butts off to help us." Sora said observing.

"Well we had set up the playing field. They had just followed our lead and continued it." Riku answered.

"Come on, let's join back in. it looks like they need a beat to attack on." Demyx said as he stepped out of the shadows and played another beat of music, as music notes took form.

Xemnas was getting tired of this and looked specifically for Sora. As soon as Sora came out, Xemnas gathered his strength, said "Finally." and ran towards Sora. Demyx looking at the aftermath dropped his sitar and ran towards Sora. Demyx was the first one to reach Sora he pushed Sora out of the way and got full blast of Xemnas' attack. Riku was so shock at what just happened that he left himself wide open for an attack. However, everyone, even Xemnas, was left standing where they were shocked. Demyx fell to the ground mortally wounded. Sora was the first to recover ran to Demyx.

"Hey…. Sora."

"Save your strength Demyx. You'll need it if you and Roxanne are going on a date later." Sora whispered.

"I …don't I'll …make it …that long."

"But you have to Dem, you just have to. You don't want to let Roxanne down do you?" Roxas' voice was clearly there in Sora's voice; it was definitely no signs of Sora in the voice at all.

"No… no I don't, Roxas." The members were confused on what just happened between Sora and Demyx. Axel came up to Sora and Demyx.

"Come on, we'll have take you away from the battle." Axel said.

"I'll take him." Riku said. " Sora, you help out here."

"Okay. Demyx, Thanks." Sora replied.

"Your…welcome, … Sora." Demyx gasped.

"You go on, he'll need you out here." Axel said.

"Are you sure? Will you make it all the way to his room?" Riku asked.

"Yes, Riku, I will. Now go help Sora out."

Axel placed Demyx in his arms and left the battlefield. Axel carried Demyx up to the Castle and then up to his room. Axel passed Marluxia, then went back.

"Why aren't you out there?"

"I don't want to fight. I had enough fighting. What happen to Demyx?"

"He saved Sora's life."

"He got in the way, you mean?" Both of them started to walk to Demyx's room.

"No, I mean he threw down his sitar and pushed Sora out of the line of fire. Away from Xemnas' attack that was suppose to kill Sora…"

"Oh." Marluxia stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, Marluxia, oh. If you were out there, you would've witnessed it for yourself. Everyone else did."

"Everyone else? Is that where they are? No wonder that is why I couldn't find anyone but Roxanne."

" Most likely. Where is she? She probably wants to know what happened."

"No… don't... tell... her." Demyx coughed.

"Then lets hurry."

"She's in his room. Here let me take him. I'll take care of him. You should go back and take care of Xemnas with the others."

"Are you sure, Marluxia? He is seriously injured."

"It's the least I could. I'll try my best. Come to my room when you are finished with Xemnas." Axel handed Demyx over to Marluxia, then went off back to the battle.

"That was a heroic thing you did… I didn't know you had it in you...to sacrifice yourself to save another that you don't even know." Marluxia said as he set Demyx on his bed. Marluxia knew it was pointless to be talking to Demyx like this, he doesn't even know if Demyx will make it through this wound or not.

"Sora…is…my …friend…just…like…you…are." Demyx said tryingly.

Marluxia turned around shocked.

"Don't speak, Demyx. Save your strength. Let me help you." Marluxia said in a caring voice.

"Ok…" Marluxia came over to Demyx.

He helped Demyx with taking his clothes off. So he could get a better a look on Demyx's wound. Marluxia took a rag and cleaned up the dried up blood to see where the wound was. Demyx fell asleep as Marluxia was cleaning him up. He was shocked when he found where the wound was. He did his best dressing the wound, without moving Demyx too much. When he finished doing he went out onto his patio and looked down at the battlefield. Marluxia knew that he wouldn't get any sleep, while that fight was going on in the courtyard. He had checked on Demyx periodically to make sure he was still breathing. He then went out onto the patio and see what was going on with the battle. A moment later, he went back to the scene and they were taking care of a body…he speculated that was Xemnas'. They then disperse and went one by one to the castle; he saw someone bend down and picked up something then left the scene.

A few seconds later, he heard a soft knock on the door. He went to the door, when Demyx stirred and tried to get up.

"No, you don't. You just relax. You deserve it. Don't move." Apparently who had knocked heard what was going on in the room, and decided to wait.

Marluxia was blocking the view from and to Demyx when he opened the door. Marluxia then stepped aside for Sora, Riku, and Axel to enter.

They then huddled around Marluxia to get to the details on Demyx, then came over to him.

"You are looking lively." Sora said, remembering a line Demyx said to him in one of their meetings together.

Demyx laughed then stopped short. "Thanks." he whispered.

"Here, I brought your sitar up for you, Demyx." Riku replied.

"Thanks." Demyx whispered again.

"He had just woken up." Marluxia said.

"We know. We could tell that." Axel answered.

"Has Roxanne come by yet?" Riku asked.

"Who are you?" Marluxia asked Riku.

"You know me as Ansem… my name is Riku. I'm Sora's Best friend."

"Oh, no she hasn't yet. However, if he doesn't go to his room soon; I have no doubt that she will."

"How long, Mar?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor. I am guessing a few days to recover may be more." Marluxia said. "You have a deep wound… the wound itself from your left shoulder to your right hip." Marluxia explained.

The four of them looked him like he joking.

"A wound like should've killed him." Axel said in a surprised disbelief voice.

"I know that. That was I was shocked when I heard him talk to me." Marluxia said.

"I want to get up."

"No, the wound is too fresh. The blood was gushing out when I was cleaning your wound, Demyx, if you move it'll just force you back down."

There was another knock on the door. Marluxia went to the door and opened it. Saiix came in and came over to see Demyx.

"How are you feeling?" Saiix asked.

"Lightheaded."

"You must've lost a lot of blood then."

"I…must…have?…I …am."

Saiix was shocked to hear this.

"All right lets see." Saiix said as he carefully undress the wound. Marluxia went quickly to help Saiix, since he knew how fast the blood is flowing.

"Thanks." Saiix said to Marluxia.

"You welcome. So you killed him then?" Marluxia asked.

"All of us did, yes. It was pity that you didn't take part in it. But then again, if…" Saiix stopped in middle his as he looked at the wound. "There's more?" he turned a shocked face to Marluxia.

" Yes, a lot more. This is the deepest of them though. If I didn't take care of this wound first he wouldn't be able to pick up his sitar and play it properly."

"That was quick thinking on your part."

Axel, Riku, and Sora were all thinking that Sora would've been as easily been in this position; if it wasn't for Demyx heroic maneuver.

"Axel." Saiix called.

"Yes?" Axel asked.

"Run up to Vexen's room, and ask if he could do an experiment to control the blood flow. Tell him to hurry, but careful." Saiix answered.

"Alright." Axel said as he ran out the door and shut it behind him.

"Sora, Riku. Help Demyx up and keep him stable. Careful with his left shoulder." Saiix said.

"Ok." Sora and Riku said together.

"Marluxia, can you go and get more wrap-around bandages?" Saiix asked.

"Sure." Marluxia answered.

When Marluxia went into his bathroom, a dark portal appeared and Axel and Vexen came out.

"Oh, man, Demyx." Vexen exclaimed.

"What? …Oh this… it doesn't hurt …just the shoulder… a bit." Demyx replied.

"Here, take this. It'll slow the flow of the blood." Vexen said.

"Will it work?" Demyx asked.

" I sure hope so. I have been working on it, since we came back from the fight." Vexen said.

"Awe, you shouldn't have."

"I did to."

"Vexen, you'll have to help him. Sora and Riku are keeping him stable for me." Saiix explained.

"I could help him." Marluxia said returning from the bathroom with the bandages.

"Thank you, Marluxia." Demyx replied.

"No problem." Marluxia said kindly.

Demyx fell slightly, as he lost more blood. However, Sora and Riku caught him.

"Marluxia can you hold this in place, please." Saiix said, as Marluxia took a hold of a piece of bandage.

"Are you sure, you aren't a nobody of a doctor Saiix?" Vexen asked as he stood there, with nothing to do.

"Yes, it was of an assistant. If I remember correctly."

There was a knock on the door.

"Vex-?"

"I'm going."

Vexen went to the door and opened it. He glanced back then saw that Marluxia was nodding. Evidently, Marluxia saw who it was; otherwise, he wouldn't motion to let them in. Vexen was followed by Xaldin.

"Holy Mollie, Demyx. That is the biggest and worst wound I ever seen you get. Xemnas did that to you!?" Xaldin expressed.

"It would have… been Sora… I'm proud … I did at what I …did." Demyx said proudly.

"I would too. If I was in your position. How did you know that Xemnas was going for Sora?" Xaldin asked. Apparently none of the other members, or Riku and Sora, had thought about asking this question.

"Alright, you two, you could carefully set him on the bed." Saiix instructed to Sora and Riku.

"Xemnas was… running right at…Sora… when he was powered up… I thought …ahead…and did what I …could do…to stop it… from hitting…him." Demyx said.

"How long will your experiment take, Vexen?" Axel asked.

"Roughly about…" Vexen thought. "…About three hours. It only took a two minutes to make it. When I had the right ingredients out." He finished.

"How long do I have to take it?"

"Until wounds close."

"That could take forever… can you give it another flavor?" Demyx asked.

"Well… I could try. I don't know if I could. What flavor would you prefer?"

Demyx gave Vexen a look that said you should know what flavor. "Chocolate and vanilla mint. " He answered anyway.

"I thought you would say that. Accidentally, I did happen to make one in that flavor. I actually have with me here." Vexen said. "You should take it every three hours. One full bottle should do the trick until it expires. The wound on your should will take a while to heal, so I'll get to work for that one." Vexen said.

"Thank you, Vexen." Demyx said.

" Your welcome." Vexen said as he left.

Vexen then left and went back to his room.

" I want to go to my room, before Roxanne comes looking for me." Demyx said.

"How are you feeling?" Saiix asked.

"Better."

"That is Vexen's experiment working on you. I'll go tell him to go to your room when he is done with you next drink mix. First, Riku can you go see if there is anyone in Demyx's room. Please." Saiix asked.

" Yeah, I'll do that." Riku left to go to Demyx's room.

Demyx got up and staggered a little, he caught his balance and started to walk around. Axel and Saiix watched Demyx closely.

"That… whatever it was the Vexen gave him seems to working just fine on him." Marluxia said coming back from his door.

" Where did you go?" Demyx asked, turning slowly.

"To sneak some food for you. You haven't eaten anything for two days."

"I've been asleep for that long?"

"No, I just wanted to see what you'd say. Although you didn't eat today, so I sneaked into the kitchen as Roxanne was cooking, I saw Axel in there helping her out. He saw me and tossed some food behind her back."

Demyx lifted his right hand felt a sharp pain in his right hip; he ignored it as he grabbed some food from Marluxia. Demyx sat down on the bed and ate. After he finished, Riku came back.

"His room is clear, clearly she thinks you are still out on that mission." Riku responded.

" Marluxia saw her in the kitchen cooking with Axel helping her. He was with us when I told her I going on the mission." Demyx stated.

"Apparently, he said something to her that made her think that the rest of you are still out on a mission." Marluxia said.

"You were in the kitchen. Didn't you talk to Axel?"

"Yeah, only to get some food for you, Demyx." Marluxia said. "That was it. Axel knew that I needed food for you, when I came in there."

"Oh." Demyx took a step towards the bed, but remained standing.

"Now, you had a long day. Why don't you go and get some sleep."

"I'm going to my room then."

"Oh, no. You're not." Xigbar came in with a sandwich in his hand.

"And why not? It's my room isn't it? If I want to sleep I want to sleep in my room." Demyx had a small temper.

" You know he has a point, Xigbar, why can't he sleep in his own bed?" Marluxia asked.

"Roxanne. And if you talk any louder she'll hear you and if she hears you. You know what she'll do." Xigbar said as everyone, but the three of them, left.

"I know. But does she have to do with me sleeping in my own bed?"

"She has everything to do with it. Dem, listen to me. When you left with Sora, Riku, and Axel…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She decided that until you came back from your 'mission' she'll sleep in your bed."

"She what?"

"It's true…why didn't I ever think about putting the pieces together sooner. I witnessed it myself. When you three went off, I heard her tell Larxene that she was going to sleep in your room until you return. That night I was trailing her, she went to Larxene's room first and grabbed a few things; then headed straight to your room. Early this morning I saw her coming out of your room and making sure that no one was around, then hurried off somewhere." Marluxia explained.

"So now where should I sleep?" Demyx asked.

"You could remain here, until she sees you with Axel or someone else." Marluxia said.

"You have been very grateful, Mar, and I appreciate it. However, I want you to have your bed back. I don't want to be in the way." Demyx explained.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Dem. But where else would you sleep?" Marluxia asked.

"With someone else that knows of my condition. Obviously I can't sleep with Larxene; she might get the wrong impression. Plus, Roxanne goes to her room everyday it seems. I would like to sleep where I know I am not a burden to anyone." Demyx said as he fell onto the bed and sat down.

Xigbar had pulled Marluxia to the patio and then seemed to be talking a way to a solution to what Demyx wanted. When they came back in Riku was with them.

"All right. Dem, we've decided… Demyx?" Xigbar asked with a puzzled tone in his voice.

He ran to Demyx, only to find out that Demyx had fallen asleep.

"Should we wake him?" Xigbar asked to Marluxia.

"No, we should tell him tomor… Xigbar, what time is it?"

"A few minutes after nine. Why?"

"Keep an eye on him. I'll be back."

Xigbar looked confused and he shot it at Riku as Marluxia ran out of his room.

"He needs his medication." Riku whispered answering Xigbar's look.

"He is right… he doesn't want to be a burden. Poor Mar and Vex constantly have to do things for him. I hope he will heal soon." Xigbar said.

"At the moment, what else can we do? Let him die? If we do that, then what will Roxanne think?" Riku asked.

"Mar and Vex, must be really tired running around doing things like that. Only to keep him standing." Xigbar said.

"I agree with you Xigbar, they need to rest to." Riku replied.

Xigbar carefully picked up Demyx in his arms.

"When Marluxia comes back, have him come to my room."

"Xigbar-"

"Listen, you said it yourself they need a rest. Demyx said that he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone, he also said that he wants to sleep in a room with someone else who knows of his condition. There are two beds in my room. Therefore, I wouldn't be giving up mine for him. I will help him, whenever he needs it. Which shouldn't be too often. Besides Roxanne hardly comes to my room as it is. She'll never know if Demyx was here or out on a mission."

"And she does… spot you with him, then what will you do. Tell her that he is seriously injured and he doesn't want her to see him. If you do tell her that then she'll be wanting to help him. Demyx said that he did want her to know and he also said that he didn't want her to see him, until he is healed."

"Trust me, Riku, I know what I'm doing. She won't catch me with him; in fact, she'll won't even notice that he is with me. The second bed is facing the courtyard and behind a wall away from the door."

"So where is your bed then?"

" Almost directly in front of the door, but off the side where the second bed is hiding. Trust me, Xemnas didn't even know about the second bed until he actually found it."

"When did he actually find it?"

"I was out for a mission and he went in there thinking I was back. He searched my entire room, it wasn't until he actually turned the corner all the way that he saw it…and that was just yesterday."

"So you're saying that it is hidden out of sight."

"Yes, that is what I am telling you."

" I guess that would work… go, I'll tell Marluxia for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem… but, uh, how are you going to your room without her knowing?"

"YOU should know that answer, Riku, how else… have we been getting around?"

"Right. Marluxia will be up there shortly I hope."

Xigbar opened his portal and came out into his room. He placed Demyx down on the spare bed then went to read a book. He heard a noise and went to see Demyx, but the noise was coming from somewhere else. He went out his room to see what was going on, he soon found out that Marluxia was coming at him almost at a run. He went back to his room as Marluxia came through the door and almost into the courtyard below.

"Xigbar, where is he?" Marluxia asked.

"He's over there, he didn't even wake up. Do you have what he needs?"

" Yes. I do. We agreed on letting Riku take him."

"He didn't tell you everything then."

"What do you mean? Isn't that your bed?" Marluxia pointed at the bed that Demyx was sleeping on.

"No, that is a spare bed. Xemnas failed to notice it when he gave this room to me."

"Really?"

"Really. Anyway, Roxanne won't even know he is here with me."

"Alright. You convinced me."

" Mar, you are aware that if we keep this up much longer she'll figure out that he was really here and not out on that mission like he told her. Think about it, if she really likes Demyx, as she says she does. Then she'll know who to talk to. To figure out where he is, she will be coming to all of us. The first one she'll start with will be Axel."

"And how do you figure that?"

"You told me that you saw her cooking with Axel, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Well, sooner or later… and I bet it will be soon. Axel might let it slip and say that he is with you healing from a serious injury. When she finds out that you don't have him, she'll be asking you where he is. Then if you let it slip that I have him. She'll think that we are using him as a toy rather than helping him."

"You thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"Yes, where-?"

Demyx had stirred and sat up looking confused at where he was.

"Where am I?"

"In my room." Xigbar replied.

"I don't…"

"You're not. That is a spare." Xigbar answered.

"Here take this." Marluxia said.

"What is it?"

"Your medication that Vexen made for you. So you could heal, a little bit faster." Marluxia responded.

Marluxia went to him and gave him the bottle, he was going to help but Demyx pushed his hand away.

"I got it. Thanks though." Demyx said.

" See, he's a big boy. He's tougher than we all thought." Xigbar said.

"Oh, shut up." Marluxia said.

There came a knock on Xigbar's door. Xigbar answered the door. It was Roxanne.

"Hello there, Roxanne."

" Hi, Have you seen Larxene anywhere? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Have you checked her room? She normally is the first to go to bed, after a mission."

" But that's jus it. She left on the mission this morning and then she came back. And now, I can't find her."

" Now that you mentioned it. I thought I saw her in the kitchen, eating with Zexion and the others. You should look there first, then check Demyx's room to see if she's there waiting for you."

" Alright, thank you. Oh, and, uh… if Demyx comes back from his mission and you see him before I do. Can you give him this?"

"What is it?"

"It's a good luck charm. I want him to have it, so he knows that I will be with him no matter where he goes for his missions."

"Where will he put?"

" I don't know, probably on his sitar somewhere."

"Hey, I'll give it to him when he comes back."

" Thanks a lot."

"Any time."

Roxanne went down the hall towards the kitchen; he made sure that she was out of sight before he closed his door.

"She didn't see me, behind you?" Marluxia asked.

" Nope, more important thing she didn't see Demyx."

"I thought she did when she mentioned him."

"I did too, but then she gave me this."

"What is that?" Demyx asked.

"She told me it was a good luck charm." Xigbar answered.

" What does it do?" Marluxia asked.

"I don't know. I failed to ask her that."

Demyx reached out with his left hand to quick and recoiled at the pain, which made him, lay down.

"Dem, are you alright?" Xigbar asked.

" This part of the wound is the worst. Xemnas had gotten me good, before he did that spin move of his." Demyx said as he closed his eyes.

" You stay with us. Dem you hear me?" Xigbar said. " Mar, go get Saiix." Xigbar added.

Marluxia ran out of the room, looking for Saiix.

" Demyx, talk to me man."

"Calm down, I'm not dying."

" Oh, very naïve of you Demyx. You scared us both. What happened?"

"I brought up my arm to quickly, than I should've."

"Then whatever Vexen gave you is working."

"Yes, Xig, it is. I just need to remember to take it slow with this arm. That's all, nothing to worry."

"You're always looking after yourself I like that about you, man."

"I know. You told me that how many times before?"

"Well not enough recently."

Demyx opened his eyes and looked at Xigbar.

" 'Not enough recently'? Xig, you say it me a million times a day. Every single time you think I did something that you think is cool, you say that."

"I do?"

"Seriously, Xig. I think you need to hear yourself talk as you speak to others."

This was a wake up call for Xigbar; he never realized how much of a wake up call that was to him.

"Wow, Dem, for being seriously injured you sure know what others needs to hear."

" Glad I could help." Demyx chuckled softly.

Marluxia came back with Saiix and Vexen.

"Sorry, I took so long. I found Saiix in Vexen's room and he wanted to tag along." Marluxia said.

"To check on my test subject that is all." Vexen added.

"Are you sure, that he did what you said he did?" Saiix asked Marluxia for a second or third time.

"Yes, I am sure. Xigbar was here too. He had sent me to get you, Saiix."

"Oh, so you're looking after him now. Huh, Xigbar?" Vexen asked.

"Yes, I thought I could give Marluxia a break. Since he did the most serious part, while we were fighting."

" So where is he?" Saiix asked.

"Are you blind? I'm over here." Demyx said as he sat up slowly.

"You are looking better. Let me check on the progress." Saiix said as he undid the dressing of the wounds.

"Let me help." Demyx asked.

"All I need from you, Dem is to stay still."

"It might be easier for you if I stand."

"Yes, that would be helpful."

"Mar, Vex, can you come over here to catch me if I fall?"

"Yeah."

Xigbar came over and helped Saiix out.

"Thanks Xigbar."

"No problem."

" He told me that it was his left shoulder. He forgot to raise it slowly and that he should've been more careful." Xigbar told the others.

"Yes, you should have Demyx." Saiix looked up at him. "What a progress. Except for your shoulder, you are healed."

" Really?"

"Yes, all there is. Are scabs, but they don't bother you. Do they?"

"No. No they don't…. Where is Sora?"

"He decided to go back to his other friends to help them look for someone they need help finding." Vexen said. "Riku told me that. He also said that he was going home."

"When did he tell you that?"

"Just before Saiix came to my room."

"That was why, Riku was offering his room so you could recover." Marluxia said. "We were going to tell you tonight. But you were asleep, he was going to say goodbye to you when we had brought you there."

"Oh…"Demyx looked down at his shoulder, and found it utterly unhelpful, he then looked up and saw a figure sitting on the patio railing. "Can you guys stop for a moment? Please?" he said.

"Sure, where are you going?" Saiix asked puzzled.

"To get some fresh air." Demyx replied.

"Don't take long. That shoulder wound will need some rebandaging." Saiix said.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a moment." Demyx waved his right hand at Saiix. When he made it to the patio, he rested his arms on it and putting most of his weight on his right arm, but also on his left leg.

"So, you seem to be healing quickly." The figure said.

"I'm a quick healer, Riku." Demyx said.

"I found that out already." Riku answered.

"The guys inside said that you left already, to go home."

"Yeah."

"So, why are you still here?"

"I couldn't leave without saying good bye to a best friend."

"You consider me your best friend, even after what I put Sora through?"

"Demyx, you look at yourself to hard. You were and will always be my best friend within the organization. Just like Sora is my best friend outside of the organization. I was too hard on you, before we fought Xemnas. I am sorry for that. However, once I saw you save Sora's life. I realized that he meant something more to us than just to one of us."

"Riku, Sora wasn't the only friend I was saving."

"What do you mean?"

"I was also saving Roxas."

" Roxas? But Roxas wasn't even the-"

"I told you when I meet Sora for the second time, he seemed different. It was because Roxas was with him. They are a whole. However, me? I will never be whole with my person ever again. I did what I did, so he could go back to Donald and Goofy. I also did it so you didn't have to."

"Demyx…"

"Riku, I saw what was going to happen. I saw it three ways before it actually happened. One of the ways was Sora getting hurt and therefor Roxas. The other way was to see Axel getting hurt to save Roxas. The last one was you getting hurt, to save Sora. I saw the looks on everyone's faces as I threw down my sitar. They all thought that Xemnas was really going to Roxas. However, like Xemnas, they didn't realize that it would be me in the middle of Xemnas and Sora. I just couldn't stand around and watch one of either my friends get hurt… so I acted. I'm not saying that I wish I didn't, I'm saying that I am proud that I did. Because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You saw what I looked like when I heard rumors of what Xemnas wanted to do with Sora. I would've been like that forever, unless I had acted. I am proud to wear this wound, although it might pain me to the floor. At least I'll be able to look at myself and call myself a hero instead of a villain, as I have for so long before you showed up. If it weren't for you, Riku, I probably would've let Xemnas kill Sora and Roxas. So I thank you."

"That was a pretty speech, Demyx." Riku said.

"Yeah, it was. It almost made me want to cry." Xigbar said.

"Was that what was going through your head, while we were fighting Xemnas?" Saiix said.

"Yes, it was." Demyx said as he turned around slowly.

"Well, I better get going. The King is waiting for me."

" You mean the king that Sora and his pals are looking for?"

"Yeah, the very same…Oh, we are off to find them. If they happen to run across here again let them know we are going to Holloween town to look for them. Okay?"

" I will I promise." Demyx said. " Oh, I think this is Sora's."

"What do you mean, Demyx?" Saiix asked.

"Yeah, Roxanne gave it you." Vexen said.

"I saw her pick it up a few hours ago."

"You mean, before she came to my room?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah, I had woken up, but I didn't want to move."

" I know.. understand that." Saiix said.

" I saw it fall off of him when I pushed him out of the way."

"You hold on to it until he comes through here." Riku said.

"That's just it. He may not come back. He is a busy guy, getting rid of heartless and our lesser nobodies. He'll need it more than I do." Demyx said.

"Okay."

"Oh, and uh. Tell him if there are dancer nobodies around leave them alone. They won't attack him, unless he does."

"I will. Good bye. Demyx, and good luck to you." Riku said.

"You to, Riku. I hope we'll run into each other again sometime soon."

"Me too…Goodbye everyone. See you around."

"Bye." Saiix, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Vexen said together.

"Have a safe trip, Riku." Demyx added.

" We will." Riku said, he then jumped down and ran across the courtyard and over the castle wall.

"Did you get enough fresh air, Demyx?" Saiix said.

"Yes, yes I did."

They went inside and Demyx let them bandage his shoulder up. Once Saiix, Marluxia, and Vexen left, he sat down on the bed and thought about what he had said to Xigbar and Riku.

"How much of an impact have I made?" He asked suddenly. Xigbar looked up from his book.

"What do you mean?

"How much of an impact have I made on everyone's lives here?"

"You made a huge impact on everyone's lives, Demyx. But I'm not sure at what you are wanting?"

"Just an answer. That's all… tomorrow tell Roxanne to move into Riku's room and that I am coming home from my mission."

"What about your wound?"

"I'll tell her that I had finished with my mission early, but during it I got wounded."

" Does she know that Riku left."

" She probably knows that Ansem left, and…"

" You guys, Roxanne is coming." Axel barged in saying.

"Let her come then. How did she find out?" Xigbar asked.

"Gossip whispers."

" How are you going to get yourself out of this one, Dem?" Xigbar asked.

"I'll stick with I told you, but came home early without her noticing."

"Sounds good…or you tell her the truth. Because she is mad at you Demyx." Axel said.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"For not letting her know your home from you 'mission'."

"Well, when she see's me she'll probably understand why." Demyx said.

Roxanne stormed into the room just then and came up to Demyx.

"It's true! You are back! Why didn't you tell me!?" Roxanne yelled.

Everyone moved away from Demyx as she came in.

"Roxanne, calm down."

"No, I won't. Not until I hear it from your mouth."

"Hear what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Demyx."

"Easy Roxanne, he had a rough time on his mission." Xigbar said.

"You mean fighting Xemnas? I know all about it, Xigbar."

"What have you heard, Roxanne?" Demyx said.

"That you picked a fight with the leader, and you got injured; by pushing someone out of the way, then coming inside and getting help." Roxanne blew out her anger then saw the bandages around the chest. "I bet you were just making it up, so you could have an excuse to delay our date." Demyx stepped back.

"Now, hold on. I was not making it up. What you heard about me and fighting Xemnas are true. However, I had help from Axel, Ansem, and Roxas. Then after we started the fight, the rest of them, except for Marluxia came out to help. I got a full-blown hit from Xemnas, when I pushed Roxas out of the line of fire. I did come back, but Axel was the one who carried me back. I didn't walk back as you think I did. Marluxia took me to his room, so he could dress my wound. Vexen and Saiix later came and helped. If it weren't for their help you wouldn't be talking to me." Demyx explained.

"You're bluffing. Where's the proof?"

"Axel, Xigbar could you…?"

" Don't try and run on me, Demyx, I want to see the proof."

"Roxanne, I need their help to show you. I can't move my left arm much at the moment." Demyx turned away from her to face Axel and Xigbar. "Could you guys help me remove these?"

"But Saiix just wrapped your shoulder." Xigbar said.

"I know. However, if Roxanne wants proof that I'm not lying to her then I'll show her. But I need your help."

Roxanne was ready to come and rip the wrapping off her self. Axel and Xigbar were almost to Demyx, when Roxanne moved a little closer.

"I'll do it." Roxanne said, the she came up to Demyx and grabbed the wrappings to tear them off.

"Ouch! Roxanne, not so hard." Demyx said. However, she kept at it.

"Roxanne stop!" Axel had one of his chakrums out and was ready to use it.

She looked at Axel and then his weapon. She realized what would happen if she didn't; therefor she did stop. Axel and Xigbar finished unwrapping Demyx's wound and stepped back.

"Wow, Dem, you heal quick. All I see is a scar left." Axel said.

"You see, I'm not lying to you." Demyx told Roxanne. She looked horrified.

"But…but that…that should've killed you on the spot." Roxanne said in a small voice. All three boys were shocked to hear how quiet she was after her rage.

"How would you know? You don't even know how it felt. It felt like…"

"It felt like as if I should've died, but I didn't? Is that what your going to tell me? Demyx." Roxanne asked. "For your information, Demyx, I do." She got up and started to leave.

" Roxanne, wait!" Demyx said. "What do you mean, by that?"

"Did it ever accure to you that I might have experienced that exact same attack? Did it ever accure to you I would understand?"

"Roxanne…I…"

"You what Demyx? You didn't know. You did know Demyx. You just didn't know that I was the one I was talking about." She left without saying another word.

"Roxanne…wait…Roxanne!" Demyx called after her, but it was no use. He sighed. "Now, what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, Dem. Whatever she was talking about, you obvious didn't realize something." Axel said.

"Come on, let's go find her. You and her need to talk some more." Axel added.

" Thank you Xigbar, for your hospitality."

" Your welcome Demyx. I'll take care of your thing. In fact, let's have Saiix come back in here…"

"You don't need to worry, I'm here." Saiix said. "What happened?"

"Roxanne. She tried ripping the wrapping off." Axel explained.

"She found out huh?"

"Yeah, through gossip." Xigbar replied.

"It's a good thing I came prepared then, huh. I heard Demyx hear call after her." Saiix responded.

"Besides Roxanne. How are you?" Saiix added.

"Fine, I don't think I'll be needing Vexen's help anytime soon."

"If…"

"If I do, I'll go to him myself. Jeez, Saiix; I swear you are a nobody of a doctor. You worry when you don't need to."

" And I swear that I am a nobody of an assistant doctor." Saiix said. "There, you're free to go. Just to let you know, I will be coming to you to see if your bandages need changing."

"I'll let you know about that as well, okay." Demyx told Saiix. "You all did a fine job in my time of need. I thank you." he turned back to Saiix. "But now, you need to let me take it from here. You did all you could to help me. I appreciate that, Saiix. But like Xigbar told Marluxia, I am tougher then you guys think."

"Dem, You heard that?" Xigbar asked.

"Um, yeah… I was awake when you said it. I was taking the experimental medication, when you said that to him."

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

"I think we all had a hard day. So I am going to my room, and sleep in my own bed."

Demyx marched right out of the room, then remembered the medication he was just talking about. So he went back in grabbed it and left. He got to his room his door was shut. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, no reply. He knocked a third time, no response.

"Come on, Roxanne. Let me in." he said as he knocked.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now." He heard say.

"Roxanne, how am suppose to get ready for our date if I am out here?"

He heard footsteps to the door, then they stopped and the door opened.

" There is no date. You had your chances, Demyx, and you blew them. Every single one of them."

"This is my room, Roxanne, let me in."

"No, last I check your room is where Ansem was staying."

Demyx sighed. "You moved all my stuff up there didn't you?"

"Yes, I did… and nothing you say will make me change my mind either. So don't even try."

"Fine. I guess you don't want to hear how Roxas got here in the first place."

"You were out on a mission, you found him, you brought him here, then you ran off, then you came back, picked a fight with Xemnas, and now here we are."

"Wow, how much gossip did you hear?"

"Every little detail, until recent."

"Then I'll tell you every little detail that happened recently."

She shut the door on him. "Come on, Roxanne, I know you want to know the details. Let me in and I'll tell you." Demyx was pounding on his door with his right fist.

"Demyx?" Axel said.

"Axel, what's up?"

"Can't get in huh?"

"No, she won't let me in."

"No, she wouldn't. Your stuff is in Riku's room."

"She told me that."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to talk to her, but she won't listen."

"Well, then you wait for her to listen."

"How could I tell she is ready to listen?"

"When she comes to you."

"Oh."

"Bribing her to listen isn't going to help at all. She will only see it as… well how am I to put it…"

"As he wanting to stay away longer?" Roxanne said from the other side of the door.

"Yes, see. All she needs is time; she'll get over it. Sooner or later, then when she feels ready she'll come and find you and talk about it."

"Thanks Axel."

" No problem."

Demyx walked away from the door and went up to Riku's old room with Axel.

"Hey Axel…"

"Yes?"

"Tell Marluxia, Saiix, Vexen, and Xigbar to come up here tomorrow afternoon."

" Why?"

" I am going to throw a thank you party of you guys. Since you guys gave up your time for me."

"You know Demyx, that isn't necessary."

" Yes, it is. Saying thank you isn't enough. I want you guys to know that I really do appreciate what you've done for me. The only way to show that is to throw a party."

"Alright then, I'll tell them. Have a good night."

"You too, Axel."

Demyx went into his room and carefully took a shower, making sure his left shoulder didn't get wet. When he got out, he changed into pajama's and went to bed. When he laid his head down, he found a letter on his pillow. He opened it up and read it.

"To Demyx,

I wanted you to know that it was I who had moved your stuff up here, not Roxanne. Although she probably told you that she did, but truth is, she only helped. Hehehe, I hope you aren't mad. Sora was excited that he had his lucky charm back. Our best friend, Kairi, gave it him; before he headed out on his adventure. I took the liberty on telling him that you had gotten it from Roxanne. Even Roxas, was excited to hear that you are on a speedy healing. They were thrilled to hear that you wanted to see us soon. Therefore, the next time we are headed that way, we'll stop by to see how you are doing. The king left without me but Sora and his pals found me. We are searching for him as you are reading this. It isn't bad, though. I sure hope the king isn't in real danger… or the Queen would be furious with me. Sora and Roxas couldn't believe how fast you could heal. We'll be waiting to hear what happened after you went back to the castle, even I don't know the full details. Say hi to Axel for Roxas and me. Tell him that we'll be back to see how you are doing. Well, I have to go now. Sora is getting anxious to leave. See you very soon, I hope.

Your best friend from the Organization XIII,

Ansem…a.k.a. Riku"

Demyx placed the letter on the nightstand, and lay down again. This time he felt like he was being watched. He turned to his left side, knowing that it'll cost him a sharp pain through the shoulder and arm. He saw no one, so he turned to his right side and fell straight to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Demyx's Mission

The Demyx continuum:

Demyx's mission

By Final Hearts

Sequel to Demyx, Axel, and Riku to the rescue

A week after the thank you party, Demyx headed out of his new room and walked out into the courtyard. Where the battle had taken place, he thought back to the battle to try to recap what had happened after he was injured, it felt like he was falling. However, he sat down so that feeling didn't occur to him again. Yet, all that he was able to remember was how he got the injury instead of what happened afterwards. Axel apparently saw him, because he came running up to him.

"Hi, Axel."

" Hi, there. Why are you out here?"

"I wanted to know…. What happened after I was injured? How did he die?"

Axel knew what exactly what he meant. " Well, he was resisting. After he attacked you, but he whenever he saw Sora he attacked. You know we all attacked him at once, whenever he did that. Our combined attack shocked him that he left himself wide open for it. That was how he died. He never did mentioned that he was sorry for what he did to you. I came back, to make sure he wasn't going to come back."

" Was that it? He died a few moments after I left."

"Yes. Sora, Riku, and I did the honors for you…we combined our strengths together and finished him off as a present to him from you." Axel said with a small chuckle.

"So you stuck with plan B, huh?"

"What was plan b?"

"Oh, come on Axel. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Yeah, I-"

Marluxia came running out.

"There you are! I've been running all over the place looking for you, Demyx."

"For me? Why were you looking for me?"

"Come with me, there is someone waiting for you?"

"Is it Riku and Sora?"

"Yeah with some girl… she looks kind of familiar."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on. They don't have a lot of time to stay here."

"So that will explain why you were running over here."

"Yeah. Axel they want you too."

" I know the girl you're talking about." Axel said.

"You do?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who brought her into that cell remember."

"Then she'll be surprised to see you."

Let's go…um… where's Demyx?" Axel said.

"I don't…. There he is… how'd he get way up there?" Marluxia said looking around.

"He probably took off running while we were talking. Let's go." Axel speculated.

Demyx was the first one to reach Riku's old room. This had surprised both Sora and Riku. Demyx then immediately threw himself down on the bed and rested his left arm on his pillow.

"Jeez, Demyx. Did you have to go so fast?" Marluxia came running in clearly out of breath.

"You expect me to walk here? When you just told me my two best friends are here to visit."

" No we didn't expect you to do so, Dem, but you could have waited up for us." Axel came in and closed the door. Sora and Riku were laughing.

"Alright you three, calm yourselves. Kairi, this is the one that saved my life. Demyx this is another best friend of mine." Sora said.

Demyx stood up and stretched his right arm out. "Nice to meet you, Kairi." Demyx said.

"It's nice to finally meet the person that saved Sora's life." Kairi reponded.

" This is Marluxia, he helped out taking care of him." Sora replied.

At first, Kairi thought that Sora said the name wrong. She thought that Marluxia was a girl.

"That was all you had to say, Sora, thanks a lot." Marluxia said. "It's nice to meet you, Kairi." He added.

"Hi, there. Kairi." Axel said. "It's good to see you again."

" Hi Axel. It's good to see you again too." Kairi said falsely.

"You know each other?" Riku said shocked. Demyx was also shocked to here this.

"Yeah, long story. I told you we had friend in common." Axel said

"Only so you could trick me into that cell, until Sora came with Riku."

"Let's not fight… I had gotten your message Riku. The one you left on my pillow, before you left with Sora." Demyx said.

"Good. Did it help?"

" Yeah, thanks. However, Roxanne figured out I was here after…" Demyx stopped and looked at his fellow members.

"We understand, we're going." Marluxia said. "Come on Axel, I hear that Zexion is planning a party for Larxene." He added.

Marluxia and Axel left the room, leaving the three boys with the girl.

" So Roxanne found out huh?" Riku said.

"Yeah, you should've seen her. She was crazy."

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"She came into Xigbar's room with a temper to start. She heard whisper gossip that I was home…and injured. Remind you, this was day two or three. She wanted to know what happened, the truth, and proof."

"She wanted proof of what?" Kairi asked confused.

"My injury. Saiix had just place clean wrappings on my shoulder when she come in. she came at me, yelling in my face. Then after I had gotten her to calm down she came at me again, only to ripe off the wrappings. It was painful; she has a strong and firm grip. Axel stopped her by holding out one of his weapons. I had him and Xigbar helped me with the wrappings to show her the proof, Saiix wasn't happy when he found out."

"No, I bet he wasn't." Riku said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you guys talking about?" Kairi asked puzzled.

"Oh, Xigbar, Saiix, and Vexen are other members of the organization. Roxanne is my…"

"Is his fan girl. Which I think she wants to be something other than that. "

Demyx laughed. "I doubt. She doesn't want to talk to me now. She was horrified, when she saw the wound. She also spoke very soft. Which was a surprise to hear after hearing her at the top of her lungs yelling at me."

"She'll pull through. She just needs time." Riku said.

"That is what Axel told me that night."

"Demyx, can I speak with you for a while?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Demyx got up and went to the patio. Sora followed.

" Can I see? For myself. Riku said that when he saw you, you only had a scar left."

"Yeah, all there is left is a scar… except for my shoulder." Demyx replied.

"May I see?"

Demyx thought for a while, then let out a sigh. Demyx then pull of his shirt. When Demyx did this Riku came immediately to help. Demyx made a pained face when he lifted his left arm, but relaxed when Riku came.

"Thanks." Demyx sighed with relief. " Does she want to see too?" He added.

"Let me go see." Riku said and he went over to Kairi.

"Wow, Demyx. He was right. Shoulder still giving you a tough time huh?"

"Yeah. Vexen has been helpful on making drinks for me. So slow the blood flow, until it is healed all the way." Demyx answered.

Demyx looked around the patio, then looked down. He saw someone leaving. Without explaining to his friends what he was doing, he grabbed his sitar and jumped down from the patio railing. He ran to the person and found out that it was Axel.

"Demyx!" Axel exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you of course. I thought you were someone else." Demyx explained.

"How's that shoulder?"

"I'll live. Don't worry. What are you doing?"

"Running."

" Running where?"

"None of you business."

"Axel…"

"What?"

"What happen to you? We're on good terms still aren't we?"

" Yes, Demyx. We are. I just…. I just don't want…."

"You just don't want me to follow you. Are you running from someone?"

"Dem, you don't need to worry. I'll be back. I just can't stand you bearing that." Axel pointed to Demyx's shoulder.

"And what if I want to? You heard what I told Riku, before he left. 'I'm not saying that I wish I didn't, I'm saying that I am proud that I did. Because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself.' I meant every word of what I told Riku. I don't care if this wound is a burden to me, Axel; I had chosen to wear it instead of Sora. So what? If I didn't act, you would have lost Roxas; I didn't want that, because you'll just be old self. I like this Axel better than the old one any way." Demyx explained. "I did it so we could have our friend back. Although he isn't him anymore, he is still a friend. What I can't stand is the fact of not seeing all of my friends. I want to wear this, because I know I could live with this rather than losing a friend. What have you would've done if you were in my spot, Axel, huh? Would you let yourself watch a friend die or would you have taken action, like I did?"

"What would've happened if you actually did die, Demyx. Huh? Did you ever thought of thinking that through your thoughts before you acted?" Axel said, hurt.

"Yes, I did. If I did. I knew that I died protecting a friend rather than an enemy… Axel, You seriously thought I didn't think about what could've been my last. I thought of everything, I could. I chose to risk my life. I would've done the same for you, if Xemnas were after you. Heck, I would've done for any one of the members. Axel, you and I may see differently but that doesn't mean that you'll be enemy. You along with everyone else, no matter how different our views might be, will always be my friends."

Axel turned around and looked at Demyx. Demyx had left Axel speechless, this was the first.

"You mean that?" Axel said, when he came out of the speechless position.

"Yes, Axel, I do. Did you think I said that just to stop you from leaving? You are a friend of mine. Why would I challenge that?"

"Why did you chose to make you burden to wear that scar? I see that you are still having a tough time with things. You have a hard time just putting your left arm through the sleeve of your shirts."

"So what?"

" 'So what?' Demyx is pains me just to see you in pain, just because of that stupid wound that Xemnas gave you. You getting that wound scared us all. Dem, don't you see…"

"You have feelings for me." Demyx stated.

"What?" Axel said. "No at all, only as friend. Demyx get your head out of the gutter. You and I will be friends and always will be. However, what about you? Why do you want to bear a burden such as that? Where do you get the strength to bear such a heavy burden as that? Why…"

"Axel, You are curious. I can see. However, it won't help if I repeat myself to you. I have answered every single one of those questions when I was talking to Riku."

"Why? Why is it that you always go to him to talk? Why is it always him first?"

"Because, he and I don't argue much about things. Like you and I do. He has helped through so much, just as you have. However, you, Axel, had always been there for me. Even when I was down. That is a difference between you and him. He isn't much different, from you."

"How do you know?"

"Well… I don't know how to put it, but you two have been there when I needed someone to talk to. You, personally…Axel has been there when I needed a friend the most. You…"

Axel slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" Demyx yelled.

"I am worried sick, Dem, that you may not be able to last as long as you think. I care for you, Dem, as a brother…and that wound pains me when I see it on you. Yes, I would've done the same thing as you. I was going to, before you threw down your sitar. How do you think I felt when you went running towards Sora and Xemnas? I was a few feet behind you, when Xemnas' attack made contact with you. I thought Vexen had frozen me when you fell down." Axel's voice cracked. "I asked Marluxia, if I could take over. When the fight was over. But he refused, I came back every hour just to see how you were holding up." Axel's voice cracked again…it sounded as if he was crying. "I know that you are a tough man, Dem, but I can't help to think that you might not be here one of these days. That wound is directly over where a heart should be. How are you holding up? I don't know. I hardly know what to do anymore." Axel turned his back to Demyx. "I just want to know. That is all. I see you go to Vexen, occasionally, and I keep wondering if you'll ever stop going to him for assistance."

Demyx had heard footsteps running over to them. He turned to see who it was; it was Riku and Sora. He turned back around to face Axel.

"Dem, How am I suppose to live with myself, if you end up dying from that wound?"

Riku and Sora looked confused.

"Axel, I had no idea. That you were thinking all that. Why did you tell me this earlier?"

" Because, I was under the impression that you had forgotten we are friends. I thought that since you had gained another friend you'll forget about me."

"Axel, I would never…"

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I told you. You and I will be friends forever. I mean that. Whatever I had put you through recently, I am sorry. I promise you that I will pull through this. I will. I know I will. However, I also need friends, who believe that I'll pull through this as well. You know, you were the first member I thought about when I pushed Sora out of the way."

"I was?" Axel turned around again.

"Yes, then it was Riku. Axel, just because we control opposite elements it doesn't mean we can't be friends. We just have to watch our temper around each other. That is all."

Axel smiled as he laughed.

" So what were going to do?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad that you had stopped me."

"Why?"

"If you didn't, then who would? Demyx, You are like a brother to me. If I had lost you at the scene of the attack, I wouldn't know what to think."

"Ax…"

"Dem, Roxanne doesn't want to be here anymore. I think she is through whatever it was she had thought she had for you." Axel changed the subject.

"Axel, you spoke to her then?"

"Yes, she said that coming here was a mistake and that she was returning to Traverse Town."

"But if she goes back, wouldn't they put her back in that cell you found her in?"

"She doesn't care. She said she'd still write to you whenever she can."

"Well, that is nice of her."

"Come on, Dem. You didn't seem that interested in her anyway."

"Now what is that suppose to mean Axe?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Dem."

"Come on, everyone. Let's go to my room." Demyx said.

"What for?"

"Isn't Kairi up there?"

"Yeah, we would like you to watch her?" Riku asked.

"Why?"

"We are going somewhere where she just can't come with us." Riku answered.

"Oh."

"We were hoping that you guys could keep her some company until we get back." Sora answered.

"Do you know how long that'll take?" Axel said.

"About a week or two. She has her things that'll last her that long. She could stay in your old room or stay with Larxene." Riku said looking at Demyx.

" Well, that room isn't mine any more. Roxanne wouldn't need it soon anyway…. Axel, want to come to Vexen's room with me real quick?"

" It's hurting again isn't it?"

"More than normal, but I'll survive."

" You just keep telling youself that Dem. Bye Riku, Sora."

"Bye Axel."

Sora came up and gently hugged Demyx. "Stay strong. You'll pull through." He said.

"I know. I will. Bye Sora." Demyx went and hugged Riku. "Bye, Riku." Riku held on a little longer than he should have.

"I'll find a way to cure that wound, if I have to. Demy, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do. Axel will take great care of me. I promise, if he doesn't I'll use an attack on him. Then I'll tell him that was you from you."

Riku laughed. " Don't lose your strength over it. That is all I ask. I have never meet anyone that has a such fast healing process before." They broke apart.

"I understand, I'll be a good boy. Until you return, Ri, I promise that."

"I'll see you, when I get back. All right? I also want to see you still standing."

"I will. You could count on that."

When Riku heard that, he was satisfied. He turned and caught up with Sora. When Riku was out of sight Demyx swayed a little and started to fall, but Axel caught him. Axel lifted Demyx's right arm and hooked it around his neck.

"Come on, we need to get you to Vexen."

"I agree. Lets go."

Axel pounded on Vexen's door and pounded. Finally, the door opened and Larxene answered it.

"Is Vexen in there?"

"Yes, I'm here…Oh, come in. come in." Vexen said as he walks out from his lab.

"Set him down over there." Vexen pointed to the chair. "How long has it been since you last took your medication?" Vexen added. "Man, I feel like a doctor." He muttered to himself.

"A week."

"You're improving. That is a good sign."

"Here." Vexen handed Demyx a bottle of medication. " I made this up just this morning." He picked up another bottle. Then he looked at Axel. " He'll need to take this every other week. Only once though. It'll help with the pain, he has been experiencing. You'll need to take him to Saiix. So he could see the improvement."

"Improvement?" Axel asked as he took the medication from Vexen.

"Yes, he has come a long way in his healing process. Saiix wants to be kept updated anyway." Vexen said.

"Normally, he comes on his own. What happened?"

"I'm not quit sure myself, Vexen. He and I were saying goodbye to his friends. He swayed a little and almost collapsed. Is this I should mention to Saiix?"

"Yes, yes it should. If it increase…" Vexen trailed off.

"What?"

" If it does increases then he'll be in terrible trouble."

"You don't mean. What I think you mean, I hope?"

"Yes, Axel. I am sorry but yes."

They both looked at Demyx. Axel turned and sighed. "Alright then."

"Are you ready, Axel?" Demyx said.

"Yeah, just a moment." He answered. "I'll report anything and everything that happens while I am with him." Axel said to Vexen.

"Unless it has to do with what I made, you might as well just report to Saiix. Stay cheery, Axel, I know he could pull through this."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

Axel laughed. "You sound just like him."

"May be you should trust him with this, Axel. After all he did save Roxas." Vexen replied.

"I know, it's …its juts hard to stay cheery around him."

"I understand, Axel. We all do. We have to try our best though…for him. So he could recover faster. No one here, well may be perhaps you, wouldn't be able to stand the kind of pain that he is going through. He doesn't show it well, but it is there in his face. May be you shouldn't show it as much as you do. That could be a start for you. Try working on you facial expressions, you don't have to be a scientist to do experiments you know."

Axel laughed again. "Thanks, Vex. I'll try it."

Axel went over to Demyx.

"Do you need assistance?"

" A little. Thanks." Axel helped him up and was going grab his right arm; when Demyx shook his head no.

"Any time." Axel smiled… making himself laugh just to do it. "We need to get you to Saiix's room."

"Why?"

"Vexen said we should take a visit."

"Oh. I should've known that. I see Saiix every time I see him."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I… I don't know."

"You are improving. That is always a good sign. What happened?"

"What to you mean?"

"What happened to you, after Riku and Sora left?"

"Oh…" Demyx looked down. " I guess, I was…" Demyx trailed off.

" Come on, talk with me Demyx. How am I supposed to help you if you don't talk to me? Huh?"

" I don't know…" Demyx answered. "The pain took me by surprise. However, I will not stop fighting it until I am healed. I know I could win this battle. I know I could. I have the strength to do it."

"Then, I encourage you to keep fighting the pain." Axel couldn't believe himself when he said that.

Demyx knocked on the door to Saiix's room and swayed almost to a fall. Axel caught him.

" Thanks, Axel."

"Hey, this is why I'm here."

Demyx chuckled. "I know."

"Is it still aching you?"

"It's starting to bother me. I can't even lift heavy object with my left arm."

The door opened to reveal Saiix in his Pajamas.

"Did we wake you?"

" No, you just caught me."

"Oh good. I've been catching Demyx here. If you know what I mean."

Saiix looked at Demyx then to Axel. "Of course, come in. I take it you went to see Vexen already?"

"Yes. We did." Axel said.

"Good."

" He said that Demyx was improving." Axel said as he aided Demyx to a chair. Then walk out of earshot of Demyx.

"He also said, that if this pain increases he won't make it."

"Oh…"

"It's been bothering him. I don't know for how long, but it has."

"When was the first time you caught him today?"

"Just recently, when we were saying goodbye to Sora and Riku. Then again just now before you answered."

"All right. This is useful information. Thank you, Axel."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

" Yes, actually there is. But it looks like it has already been done."

"Yes?"

"His shirt is off."

"Oh…. He must've taken it off when Sora asked to see the improvements since the last time he was here."

" Any way, can you go get some more wraps from the bathroom cabinet?"

"Yeah."

Axel went to the bathroom, as Saiix went over to Demyx.

"So, Demyx, You're improving that's good to hear. How long has this pain been bothering you?"

"For a few days. But recently, today has been the worst."

"Then it was good that Axel was with you."

"Yeah."

"Alright, lets see how this wound is doing." Saiix said, as there was another knock.

"I got it." Axel said, appearing from the Bathroom with the wraps.

He answered the door and Kairi came in.

"Oh there you are. I didn't know…" she trailed off as Saiix removed the old wrappings. " Wow, Demyx. Who did that to you?" she asked when she got a little closer.

"The guy we fought. Didn't Riku and Sora tell you what happened?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah. That was very heroic of you. However, I didn't know about this. I thought it was only a small wound." Saiix did his normal routine on inspecting the wound and jotting down thoughts.

"Oh… no it…ouch, Saiix that hurt."

"Sorry." Saiix apologized.

"No, it is a big wound."

"I could tell." Kairi replied.

"Demyx?" Saiix asked.

"Yes?"

"How far can you move your arm up?"

"I don't know, I didn't try that lately."

"Can you do that for me? I want you to bring your arm up slowly and stop when it starts to hurt."

"Alright sounds easy." Demyx did as he was told, but stopped at almost parallel to the floor.

"Can you go any higher?"

Demyx tried. "No. It hurts if I go higher."

"Don't strain yourself, now. You could relax."

"Thanks."

Axel was standing in the back, trying so hard not to feel bad. However, he couldn't help it, Kairi saw him and went back to him and they talked about something.

"Can you lift any heavy objects with the arm?"

"No, to much strain. I can't even lift my sitar, like I use to, with my arm."

"So, you can't lift your sitar over head and twirl with your left arm?"

"No, not without showing my enemies where I am venerable. If I ever go back out on a mission."

"Okay, Demyx. Here is what I want you do to. It seems to me that you are refusing to do anything with your arm. I want you to pick up your sitar and place it back on the stand. Do this every day and I want someone there. Therefore, I know that you are doing it. Do it for about five minutes, then rest, then do it again for another five minutes. Ok? Think you could handle that?"

"Yeah, when do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast."

"For how long?"

"A week. Then come back and I'll see what it did." Saiix said. He got up and went over to Axel; Kairi went over to Demyx.

"I had told Demyx to lift his sitar with his left arm. I want you to make sure he does it for five minutes. After that he could rest, then he does it again for another five minutes. He starts tomorrow after breakfast and finishes this time next week."

"Why are you having him do this?"

"He has been rejecting to do any heavy lifting with that arm. If you see him doing his old routine again with ease, before the week is up let me know. So I could suggest a more heavier object."

"What is the purpose of this?"

"One, it'll stop the pain from getting as bad as it did today. Two, the muscles in the arm have been weakening, which is the source of the pain. The reason for the weakening of the muscle is due to the lack of weighed down movement. This will help him regain that movement and therefor have the pain resides from the arm." Saiix explained as he demonstrated on his own arm.

"That makes since. So all he needs to do his heavy weight lifting, then?"

"Precisely."

"That is good news to my ears. Vexen had given him this and told me that he needs to drink it only one day of every other week. Will it harm what you are trying to do for Demyx?"

"No, it shouldn't but if it does, tell Vexen."

"I will. Is there anything else he needs to do here?"

" No, you can walk him to his room now."

"Thanks, Saiix."

"No problem. You should get some sleep too."

"I know." he went to Demyx. "Come on, Dem, you need your sleep."

"Kairi would you like to stay in my old room?" Demyx asked.

"Umm… where is it?"

" We'll show you. Come on."

Axel, Demyx, and Kairi stopped at Demyx's old room. Demyx knocked with his left arm, at the height where it didn't hurt him. There was no answer; he knocked again with his right arm. No reply. He checked the door and it was unlocked. They all entered and Demyx found a letter on the floor, he knelt down to pick it up. Then got up excessively fast and got a little lightheaded.

"Easy, Demyx. I don't think you want Saiix to check out your wound again. Do you?" Axel asked.

"No, I just got up way to fast that is all."

"It happens to all of us." Kairi replied.

" I know."

"What did you pick up, Dem?" Axel asked.

"A letter."

"To who?" Kairi asked puzzled.

"I don't know there isn't… oh, here it is. It's to me, from Roxanne." Demyx said as he flipped the letter over.

"Who is Roxanne?"

"She was my fan girl. Apparently, we are on talking terms with each other now."

"I told you she'll come around." Axel said.

"I know… Riku said that too…this could be your room, if you want it. Or you could sleep with Larxene, her room isn't far from here."

"This will do, thanks... I just wish those boys could just give themselves a break sometimes. It seems like that whenever we are together; they have to go out and save the universe again…and again. I just don't get them sometimes."

" They are doing what they feel like what should be done. We may not know it is the right choice or the wrong. But whatever that feeling is, they are following it until it is satisfied." Demyx responded.

"I realize that, Demyx. But, I just wish they could give themselves a break from fighting or whatever it is they are doing. You know?"

"Yeah, I know." Demyx said.

"Well, Good night Kairi. I'll give you a tour of this place in the morning." Demyx said.

"No you're not, not until you do what Saiix told you do to."

"He said after breakfast. He didn't say anything about morning."

"I think I could find myself to places around here. It shouldn't be too bad. Thanks anyway, Demyx. Goodnight."

"Goodnight then."

"Good night, Kairi." Axel said.

"Goodnight, Axel."

The next day Demyx got up with pain on left shoulder, he ignored it and went to get dressed. He went to have breakfast. He saw Axel sitting a few tables away. He made sure that he didn't let Axel catching him staring. Once he was done eating, he saw Axel get up and leave. Demyx went to his room, when he realized that Axel was probably following him. He turned around to find out.

"Why are you following me? You know you don't need to worry about me every single second of the day." Demyx said.

"Well you might want to get use to it."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Saiix…"

"He didn't! Did he?"

"Yeah, he did. He wants to make sure you are doing what you are told to do."

Demyx made a restrained irritated noise. "He is getting on my nerves… I ought to…"

" Wow, Dem, calm down. He is just doing what he thinks will help you heal. That is all."

"Yeah I know that, but sometimes I just feel like he's being…well…"

" I know. but he has to, to make sure that you really are doing what you are being told to do."

"I realize that, Axel. But why can't he trust me with something like this?"

"He does trust you. He just doesn't believe that you are actually going to do what he told you to do. That's all."

"Oh."

They finished their walk to Demyx's new room in silence. When they got there, however, they saw Marluxia waiting at the door. It had looked he was waiting there forever.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder what happened to you." Marluxia said.

"What are you doing here. Marluxia?" Demyx asked.

"I came to see how you are doing of course. You know it has been a long while since I last saw you."

"I know. I'm fine, honestly."

"I don't know. That isn't what I heard from Saiix and Vexen." Marluxia said spektically.

"You talked to them, huh?" Axel replied.

"Yeah, I did. They said almost the something." Marluxia answered.

"Really?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah. They did."

"How long have you been here waiting?" Axel asked.

"For awhile." Marluxia answered. "I was wondering what Saiix had told you, Demyx?" He added.

"Well, Saiix has told him to lift…" Axel began.

"He could speak for himself. I believe he could manage that."

"You are blocking me from my room, Mar. Can you let me through?" Demyx asked.

"Not until you answered my question." Marluxia replied.

"Axel is right, Marly, Saiix has told me to do some weighted down exercises with my left arm." Demyx answered Marluxia's question.

"You haven't called me that since I first joined the organization." Marluxia replied shocked. "Why are you here with him, Axel?" He added.

"Saiix, told me to keep en eye on him as he does his exercise. To make sure he does it." Axel answered as he went up to Marluxia. He then leaned in. "Saiix said that he couldn't even lift his sitar with his left arm." Axel whispered.

"Are you serious?" Marluxia whispered back.

"Yeah. That is why he gave Demyx, this exercise. So it could rebuild the muscle s that he isn't using." Axel whispered.

"The weakening of the muscle is causing the pain not the wound."

"That is good news."

"Yeah. It is." Axel said as he pulled back. "So could we get through to his room?" Axel said in his normal voice.

"Yeah, can I come in."

"Um… let me check with Demyx." Axel said.

Demyx was starring off in the distance, apparently looking for something.

"Demyx…?"

"Yeah?" Demyx's attention snapped back to Axel and Marluxia.

"Mar, was wondering if he could come in with us?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

The three of them entered the room. Demyx went over to pick up his sitar with his right hand, then stopped and glanced at Axel. He then dropped his right arm, then pick up his sitar with his left arm instead.

"You know what to do." Axel said.

"Yeah, I do." Demyx started to do his exercise. He did a few and his sitar dropped. Axel jumped up and grabbed it.

"Come on Dem, I know you could do this. This is your sitar." Axel said as he held Demyx's sitar out for him to take. However he didn't take it, instead he looked down and off somewhere.

"I don't think I could do this, anymore. I don't think I have enough strength to do this." Demyx said.

"Don't you dare tell me that again! Demy, do you hear me? Don't you dare tell me that again! I know you could do this. I know you could. You just need time to fight this. That's all. You told me that you will pull through this. I don't want to hear anything like that. Understand? You said ' I promise you that I will pull through this.' You said that to me…remember. Riku said that he wants to see you still standing. I believe you could do this. This is your sitar, I know it must be tough for you now. But with practice it will…." Axel trailed off, lost of words to say to him.

" Axel, come off of it." Demyx said.

"No, I will not. Not until I see improvement from you. Demyx, doing this exercise will help you regain your muscles that have weakened. That is the cause the pain you are dealing with, not the wound. Dem, I want to see you standing on your own with out the help of Vexen's experiments. I would like to see you doing your old sitar routine in your left hand. I know that you could accomplish this task. All this task is… is lifting your sitar, until you could do your routine with ease and without help. If I don't see improvements then I'll help you, but first I want to see you try. Before I decide on helping you, first I want you to show me that you could at least lift your sitar without help. If you could show me that, then I think I'll help you with the rest." Axel placed Demyx's sitar on the ground, so he could see Demyx pick it up. However, Demyx hadn't moved from where he was.

"You want me to succeed? But…"

"No, buts Demyx. I do want you to succeed. I don't care if watching struggle with this pains me. I just want you here. Vexen and Saiix both agreed, that if the pain from you weakening muscles continue then…" Axel stopped talking and thought of a different approach to say it. " I don't want to see you like Xemnas, because of his attacked wounded you so bad that you couldn't even lift something as light as your sitar." Axel said in a very small, almost a whisper voice.

"Axel…"

"What?"

" I won't let you down. Not after what you and I have been through. I won't let you down."

" Don't worry about letting me down. I don't want to see you putting yourself down."

Demyx looked long and hard at Axel then sat on the bed.

"What the matter, Dem?" Axel said as he took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I just can't but wonder…" Demyx looked down at his sitar. " that if I do this, with or without anyone's help. That something terrible is going to happen later on." He then got up and walked to the patio.

" Nothing terrible is going to happen, Dem. What possibly makes you say that?"

"Well… I have this thought. That if I win this fight, that I might lose at another."

"Dem…"

"No, don't talk yet. I'm not finished." Demyx replied. "I have a thought, that I succeed that something terrible going to happen. It may or may not happen to me, but I feel that something terrible is going to happen to someone. It may be one of us in the organization or it may not. However, I just can't… I can't just let this thought slip by as a thought from making me stop from succeeding. It wouldn't matter if I succeed in this or not. It will happen, I know it will. When it will, though, I don't know. I just know that it is going to happen." Demyx concluded.

"Come on, Demyx. Why don't you get off it and stop stalling? I want to at least some improvement from you. You don't have to try hard; I just want to see you try it for five minutes. Then I'll give a five-minute break. How does that sound?"

"That sounds… Where's Marluxia?"

"He…he was just here. I don't know."

Demyx got a worried look on his face, then he saw Marluxia coming out from the bathroom. Demyx then eased up and went to his exercise.

"What have I missed?" Marluxia asked.

"Just some encouragement. He was about to give up on the exercise." Axel said filling Marluxia in.

"Oh. That bad huh?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah." They then watched Demyx in silence.

It seemed like forever, but when five minutes was up; Demyx placed his sitar on the stand and left his room. He went to the kitchen and looked around for something in particular. Zexion and Xalden were sitting at the closes to the door, eating their breakfast. Xigbar and Larxene were at the counter, most likely, cooking something. He went over the refrigerator and reached out with his right arm. He paused and thought over what Axel told him, then switched to his left and opened the door, got out a full carton of juice. Poured it in a glass and returned it all with his left hand. Zexion and Xalden had been up to put their dishes away, and they had spotted Demyx doing this. Even Larxene and Xigbar, who had turned around to put things away into the cupboards, saw Demyx do this. Axel came in; when Demyx sat down to have his drink. The four of them went up to Axel as soon as he walked in and told him what they saw. Axel was shocked to hear the information. Axel went and got a drink then joined Demyx at the table.

"So… what I heard from Zexion, Xalden, Larxene, and Xigbar… that sounds like improvement to me. However, it may not to Saiix. He will be pleased anyway, with what you had accomplished."

"And what would that be? That I would be pleased about, Axel?" Saiix said as he joined them at the table.

Axel told him about the first six or minutes in the room then about what he had heard from Zexion, Xalden, Larxene, and Xigbar. When Axel was done, Saiix looked over at Demyx.

" Wow, Dem, that is quit something. Keep it up, you are doing well."

Demyx was turning over that thought that he had told Axel about and wasn't listening to anything. He looked more as if he was just spacing off. Axel and Saiix looked at Demyx, waiting for a response.

"Uh…Demyx?" Axel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Saiix said something to you. Did you hear him?"

"Oh, no I didn't. Sorry Saiix. What did you say?"

"I said ' Wow, Dem, that s quit something. Keep it up, you are doing well." Saiix answered.

"Oh, thanks." Demyx had no idea what else to say.

"All right, Demyx, what is on your mind?" Axel said as he caught Demyx's face expression.

"Nothing is on my mind, Axel."

" You know that isn't true, that is the second time you spaced off like that. If you are thinking about it move to another thought. Nothing bad is going to happen to any of us." Axel said.

"I know, but…"

"Then think about something else. Shoot is that the time, come on Demyx. You need to do the other half of your exercise." Axel said as he grabbed Demyx's empty cup and placed it in the sink. He then waited at the door for Demyx. Demyx turned and looked at him, Demyx then sighed and got up to go to his room.

"You are beginning to sound like an exercise trainer. Will you let up a little, please?" Demyx complained.

"Fine, as long as we talk. During this half of the exercise."

"About what?"

"Anything that is bothering you or whatever is on your mind."

They reached Demyx's room and found Kairi waiting for them.

"Is Marluxia not letting you in Kairi?" Axel asked.

"No…he isn't here."

"Isn't here? Where is he?" Demyx asked a little worried.

" Off on something, he said that he won't be back for a few days."

"When did he leave?" Demyx asked.

"Just after Axel and you went to the kitchen. He came and found me so I could let you two know."

"Oh, thanks." Demyx said… with heavy sarcasm. He walked right past her and into the room shutting Axel and Demyx out of his room.

He could hear the two of them talking then a knock on the door followed quickly after that. He refused to go the door to answer eventually he heard a sigh and footsteps walking away. He then saw a portal open and Axel came through.

"What is it with you today?" Axel sounded annoyed and irritated.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." he walked past Axel to the patio and stared out there. He felt the urge to do something so he went over and grabbed his sitar. "I'm worried. What if… what if he doesn't come back?"

Axel knew exactly whom Demyx was talking about…again. "Marluxia will come back, Dem. Ok? He will be just fine, trust me. What ever had made you think about that thought earlier is messing with you. You shouldn't listen to it."

"What else am I suppose to do with it then, hmm Axel?"

"Ignore it."

"You know as well as I, that if I ignore it. It'll prove me right. Just like that thought I had about Sora."

" I don…wait… you had a thought that Sora was going get hurt, before we fought Xemnas or after?"

" Before, when you caught me running to the corner of the castle. I was running from that thought, but when I did, it ended up since he actually did…but I made sure it didn't. What if this is the same with Marluxia?"

"Demyx, you can't go saving people's lives all at once. You are one person. Not everyone, besides we can't go to aid Marluxia even if he is in trouble."

"Why not?" Demyx stopped doing his exercise.

"Because we don't know where he is."

Demyx was going to answer when he saw a figure in the courtyard limping back to the castle, using their weapon to help him walk. Before Axel could stop Demyx, Demyx jumped down and ran towards the figure. He ran right up the figure to find out that was Marluxia.

"Marly, what happened?"

" I'm fine, Dem."

"What happened?" Demyx's voice a little bit more firm than he normally use, when he was talking to Marluxia. Marluxia noticed that in Demyx's voice.

"It was merely an accident. I ran into someone thinking that they were someone else and well…"

"You got injured."

" Yeah. But it isn't as bad as yours was."

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you are alive and I'll never trust Axel with what I think."

"Axel? What did he say to you about what you think? It's you thoughts, he shouldn't tell you what to do with them."

"Come on, this time I take care of you."

"Demyx, this isn't really a life threatening wound. Don't worry about it."

"It looks like it could turn into one."

"Demyx, come on I'm fine. What is it with you today?"

"Don't! You start with that too." Demyx walked off as Axel was coming towards them. Demyx stopped at Axel and looked at him. "I'll never trust you with what I think again." Then he ran off to his room and continued with his exercise. It had been well over five minutes, but he didn't care. He continued at doing his exercise, anyway. There was a knock on the door and he ignored it.

"Demyx, its Marluxia open up." Demyx dropped his sitar, ran to the door, and flung it open.

"Axel, told me about what you two have been talking about since I left." Marluxia said as he pointed to Axel.

"Come on in, Mar." The door was almost closed when Axel caught it and slipped in.

"What do you want, Axel?" Demyx said.

"Dem, I'm sorry. How was I…"

"How were you suppose to know? I don't know, why don't you answer the question yourself."

"Demyx, He is only trying to make thing right between you two." Marluxia said.

"Did you bring here or did he follow?"

"I did neither, Dem, now listen…"

"No, you listen. Axel, you too Marluxia. How many times did I say that I think something is going to happen? How many?"

"Ten." Marluxia answered.

"It has been more than ten Mar, you two think that what I think is wrong and nothing will ever happen… but I tell you now that it does to happen."

"How do you know where…?" Axel asked.

"You want proof, fire boy, the proof is on me. The scar from Xemnas is the proof and now what had happened to Mar is proof to. Axel, get it through your head. I can't ignore terrible thoughts like you can. This is true about me since I first joined. It recently…or because I saved a life. It…" Demyx felt pain in his arm and fell to his knees. Axel went to help.

"Don't touch me." Demyx said.

"Demyx…" Axel said, but he couldn't bring himself to finish his thought.

Demyx got up and leaned on his sitar. "Axel, we could finish this later. Just leave please." Demyx said.

Axel left the room hurt leaving Marluxia behind in the aftermath.

"Demyx, that was no way to speak to him, he already feels guilty for not believing you on this. He is your only best friend you have here for the moment. The way you treated him just now…"

"Is wrong. I know." Demyx looked up from the ground.

"But why did you do it? If you knew, it was wrong."

"I…"Demyx swayed a little and his sitar dropped. Marluxia went and helped him out. Demyx didn't refuse, or even argue. Marluxia helped him over his bed and sat him down.

"We both are sorry, for not believing about these certain things. Demyx, but what would we could've done? We don't know how much of an imprint these thoughts of yours leave on you."

"Of course, you don't. I haven't spoken about them until today."

"What do you mean Demyx?"

"These thoughts… that I have, they have been happening since I was born. I don't know how to control them or when the thoughts enter my mind. However, sometimes I feel like some of these thoughts aren't even mine to begin with. Mar, I don't know what to do with them. If I cast them aside like Axel does, they only come back and slap me in the face. If I did something that is partaking to one person…like when I saved Sora. Then they leave me feeling like I wasn't suppose to do that thing."

"But you told Riku that…" Marluxia started to say.

"I know, what I said to Riku. I meant every word I spoke to him. However, as I was telling him that a thought came into my mind saying that I shouldn't have done that. I knew from the moment that thought entered that it wasn't mine. But I am lost on what to do with it."

"May be you should talk to…"

"I am not getting one else involve with this, Mar. Axel and you are the only people that I want to know."

"What am I suppose to do with what you are telling me, Demyx? I'm not understanding that part."

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me out."

"Demyx… I am trying. However, I don't know how. What do you want me to do?"

" Anything, you can; besides telling the others. I am sorry that I included you when I was talking Axel."

"I think you should talk to Axel on how you acted towards him. He may not want to see you now. However, he needs know that you are sorry for what you said to him. I'll look into what you had told me, but I'm not going promise that I'm going to find anything about this though."

" Thanks Mar. I'll go and talk to Axel. I hope he will forgive me."

"I hope so to."

"I haven't been myself lately."

"I know. That scar is driving mad. Isn't it?"

" Yeah. However, I am control of it now. I don't know what'll happen if I speak to Axel."

" Just be careful on what you say to him."

"I will. Thanks again, Marluxia."

"Any time."

Demyx got up to see Marluxia to the door, but then he sat back down. Marluxia looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you help to go Axel's room?"

"What'll Axel think if you sees you with me?"

"I don't care what he thinks at the moment…actually I want to see Saiix about this first."

"For the pain? Or for the thoughts you've been having?"

"The pain. I don't get it. I'm doing exactly what he said to do. I still having pain."

"When did he tell you to do this exercise?"

"Yesterday."

"Come on, I'll take you to Saiix."

Marluxia helped Demyx up, as far as Marluxia could tell that Demyx is doing fine. However, Marluxia thinks it could be related to the thoughts that he is having.

On the way to Saiix's room, they ran into Kairi.

"Hi, Marluxia have you…?" She stopped when she saw Demyx approach slowly from behind.

" Hi Kairi." Demyx replied.

"Demyx, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"No, he isn't. He and Axel had an argument, in the middle of the argument his shoulder started hurting again." Marluxia responded.

"That will explain why you are with him, Marluxia."

"What do you want Kairi?" Demyx asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"About…?"

"Can we talk later? In my room."

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Kairi stated as she walked off.

When they reached Saiix's room, Marluxia knocked on the door.

"Hi, Mar. what can I help you with?"

"Actually it's Demyx you could help. I am with him, because he and Axel had an argument."

"Oh…come on in."

"What is it this time, Demyx?"

"I…" Demyx had gotten another thought and stopped himself, before he lashed out at Saiix.

"Saiix, May I tell you?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It would be nice if he could me himself." Saiix answered.

"It's complicated for him to explain." Marluxia replied as he and Saiix walked out of earshot.

Demyx sat on the chair, waited and was getting impatient for them to get the conversation over with.

"That is complicated." Saiix responded when they were walking back to him. " Have you started you exercise I told you do to do yesterday, Demyx?"

"Yes, I have. I did for five minutes the first time I did. But I lost track of time when I was doing the second time."

" That is probably why you experienced pain, when you had argued with Axel. I suggest that you only do these exercises for five minutes only. Look at the clock if you have to, but five minutes only."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Don't argue. That is the other thing. If you are still experience pain let me know."

"I will."

Marluxia and Demyx left Saiix's room.

"To Axel's room then?"

"No, Kairi first. Then Axel."

"Okay."

They came to Kairi's room when they found it opened. Demyx knocked on the door and waited. With in a few minutes Kairi came in view.

"Hi Demyx, Marluxia."

"Hi." They both answered.

"Come on in." Marluxia stayed where he was.

"Don't you want to come in?"

"I thought you said that you wanted to talk to Demyx?"

"Yeah, I did. But you could come in if you like."

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks."

"No problem." Kairi replied as she closed the door, behind Marluxia.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Demyx responded.

"I know. Axel told me."

"You know about what?"

"That you have thoughts that aren't yours."

"How did he know about that? I had just told Marluxia that, before we went to Saiix's room. How could he possibly figured that out already."

"He said that you had told him."

" I told him that had been having thoughts. Not that they weren't mine."

"He told me that he was listening from outside your door."

" I don't think this what you wanted to talk to Demyx about." Marluxia said.

"No that was not. However, it has something to do with it. Sora came to visit this morning, by himself. He and Riku are doing fine, but Sora thought that he had seen you last night at a store."

"I was here. I haven't been out side of these walls since I had gotten the injury." Demyx said.

"I am aware of that. Saiix has told me what happened that day. However, when Sora your name the person turned around. He said that the person knew who you are."

"That is impossible. The only Demyx knows outside of here is you three." Marluxia stated.

"Yes. Sora had told me that. He also said that Demyx and her were friends." Kairi said.

"Roxanne is on her world where she belongs."

" You boys are missing the point. May be I'm not telling you right. Sora thought he saw you, but he told me that he saw a girl that looks almost identical to you."

"Okay…? What does this have to do with my thoughts?"

"Those thoughts of yours probably aren't yours."

"That is was what you told me, Demyx. May be this person has a connection with you that you don't know about." Marluxia said. "He had told me that some other thoughts has been coming in and he doesn't know how do control It." he told Kairi.

"He can't."

"What!?" Demyx and Marluxia said together.

"I think this person is trying to contact you through your thoughts. I think this girl is trying to let you know something that only she knows. Sora said that she knew you and how you are. He said that she knew what you were going through and knows what you are struggling with."

Demyx was speechless.

"If that is true, then the only explanation for that is. Is that she was a twin to who his person is. That is the only logical thing I could think of." Marluxia said coming to a conclusion.

"That is precisely what I was thinking. She had even recognized Riku when he was Ansem. When Riku asked her how'd she known she simply said 'my twin', she said nothing more of the subject or about her past."

Demyx had moved to the patio, while Kairi was talking.

"Did Sora tell you her name?"

"No. He said that she didn't speak her name, but she did say a name."

"But it wasn't her name?"

"Right."

"What was the name?"

"She said…" Kairi answered

He heard it inside his head as well hearing it in Kairi's voice.

"I know that name." Demyx sat down, as Marluxia and Kairi looked at him.

"How do you know that name?" Marluxia asked.

" Because I found out just as his body was turning into a heartless."

"Are you saying that name is the name of your person that you are apart of?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes, it was on his dog tag." Demyx replied.

"That is what she said it was on. She had it. According to Sora she even said Demy."

" Wow, Dem. She knows your name." Marluxia said physic out.

"That isn't a shock. Every one with that name goes by that, if they so chose. She probably got me mixed up with someone else." Demyx said.

"Then how would she known who Riku was?"

"I don't know. She guessed may be."

"It would've been a pretty good guess, if she got his name when he was Ansem." Marluxia said.

"Right." Kairi agreed.

Demyx got up and held on to the patio railing as he was thinking. He said a name under his breath, which was quickly forgotten, then turned around and looked at them both.

"Did you say something under your breath?" Marluxia asked.

"What?" Demyx said.

"Did you say something under your breath?" Marluxia repeated.

"No I didn't why?"

"I swear I hear you say something."

"You must've imagined I did."

"Alright… Was that all that you wanted to talk to Demyx about, Kairi?" Marluxia replied.

"Yeah, that was all. I'll let you know if Sora had seen her again. Whoever she is."

"Thanks." Demyx and Marluxia walked out of Kairi's room and headed towards Axel's room. Demyx knocked on the door, but he noticed it was open. He knocked on the door again and waited, hoping that Axel'll come to see whom it was. However, there was no answer, He knocked again and this time someone came from a different direction. Demyx turned around and saw Leaxueas coming.

" Demyx. Marluxia. What are you two doing here?" Leaxueas asked as he spotted the two.

"I came to see Axel, where is he?" Demyx asked.

"He left."

"Where?"

"On a mission."

"When will he be back."

"He didn't say."

"He…" Demyx looked at Marluxia and stared.

Marluxia understood what Demyx wanted to do.

"One, moment. I'll be back." Marluxia answered Demyx's look and went to find Saiix.

"Where is Mar, going?"

"How am I suppose to know. I didn't say anything to him. Are you sure you don't know when he'll be back?"

"Yes, Demyx. I am sure. He left after you two had an argument."

"He told you about that, huh?" Demyx looked down to the floor.

"Yeah. But he seemed like he was in a hurry to get out, so I didn't push any further to get answers out of him."

"Oh, thanks anyway."

"Your welcome."

Demyx went back to his room and found Marluxia and Saiix waiting for him.

"What do you want now, Demyx?" Saiix sounded like he was getting bored.

"I..." Demyx stopped before he even said the letter. "I was wondering… if I am able to go out on a mission yet?"

"What!? What brought this up?"

"I've been stuck here in the castle for too long. I want to get some fresh air that is away from here. To tell you the truth, Saiix, I want to go out on a mission. I feel like I am ready to."

"You only did one day's worth of your exercises. I don't think so, Demyx. You are still healing, the last bit of your wound is almost healed… and you want to go out for a mission. I don't think you are ready for one yet."

Demyx looked at Saiix hard then walked away instead of pressing the argument further. He went to a corner of his room where he normally goes to think and straighten things out in his head. Marluxia wasn't surprised when Demyx did this. However, this was the first that Saiix seen Demyx to this, so it surprised him. Before he placed his head on his knees, Demyx saw Saiix and Marluxia talking together about something. Demyx spent a few minutes in the corner then came back to them.

"So, what is up?" Marluxia asked as if this was normal for a conversation with Demyx in his room.

"I want to go on mission. I don't care if you think that I am not ready to go. I am going." Demyx said to Saiix and answering Marluxia's question. "Would you care to join me, Marluxia?" He added before Saiix spoke.

"Why did you call me here, if you are going on this mission without my intake?" Saiix asked Demyx.

"I called you over to hear what you had to say about me leaving. I did listen to what you said and I did think it over, Saiix. I am going and not coming back until I find Axel." Demyx said. "Do you want to come with me, Marluxia?" Demyx added.

"You are making a mistake, Demyx. You do know that." Saiix said, giving Marluxia not time to answer.

"Yes, Demyx. I am coming. Let get my things." Marluxia answered.

"Ok." Demyx answered as Marluxia was leaving the room. "I will find out if I am making a mistake, Saiix. I really appreciate what you and Vexen did for me, I thank you both. However, there is something that is bugging and it is not the pain in my shoulder. I have to figure it out for myself."

"And what should I tell Axel, if he comes looking for you. When he comes back…that you and Marluxia are out looking for him?"

"You are a cleaver. That is what you could say to him. Along with that, the reason to finding him is so I could apologize to him." Demyx replied.

Saiix got mad and left, since he figured out that there was no way to keep Demyx here without a fight. Marluxia came back with a few things and was ready to go.

"I'm almost ready, Mar, hold on." Demyx said.

"Dem, are you sure you want to do this… or is there a thought that you need to settle?" Marluxia asked.

"Both. I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Demyx came out of the bathroom with a few things himself.

" If I didn't agreed to this, then who would you take with you?"

"No one."

"So you would've gone alone and not have any company?" Marluxia asked.

"Axel went alone."

"Yes, but he doesn't have wound like yours to stop him from going alone."

"This wound wouldn't stop me, from finding my best friend. Mar, you know that."

"Yes, I do. That is why I agreed to come with you. After all Saiix still needs someone to make sure you are doing you exercises everyday."

Demyx laughed. "That is true. Wouldn't he be pleased once you tell that I did exercises on my mission."

Marluxia laughed this time. "Yeah, that will be true. Come on, we better if we want to find soon."

"Okay, I packed. Let's go."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 5: Demyx's Twin

The Demyx Continuum:

Demyx's twin

By Final Hearts

Sequel to Demyx's mission

It has been three weeks, since Demyx and Marluxia went out to find Axel. So far, they had no luck on finding him. Demyx's wound in his shoulder has healed and his muscle had regained their strength to carry his sitar. However, the pain of the unknown thoughts has kept him from thinking too hard. Both Demyx and Marluxia knew that they were on Axel's trail, but they don't how far ahead he is from them.

" So how far you do think he is from here?" Demyx asked.

"I say about a day or two…look!" Marluxia suddenly whispered and pointing to someone that should be in the organization.

"It looks like Riku." Demyx said in the same whisper. "Yes, look there is Sora. May be they've seen Axel." Demyx added, then went running up to them.

"Demyx! Get back here!" Marluxia yelled in a whisper. "Ohh, it's no use." He moaned then went after Demyx.

Demyx, Riku and Sora were already talking when Marluxia came running up.

"Hey Marluxia. What are you doing here?" Riku asked…Sora was still learning the other members' names.

"Looking after Demyx, here. Hey, Kairi said that you two saw a lady that looks like Dem. Is that true?"

"Yeah, she is inside."

"Did she tell you her name?" Demyx asked.

"Not yet. We are hoping that she will though." Sora answered.

"She traveling with you two?"

"Just until we get to where she is going." Riku answered.

"We are here to find Axel. Have you seen him?" Marluxia asked.

"No, but the girl said that she seen him. I think she said that she fought him…"

"Fought him?! Why?" Demyx exclaimed

"We don't know… Demyx are you okay?" Sora asked as the girl walked out of the building then followed his gaze to see the girl.

"You see, she looks like you. Are you sure you don't…?" Riku asked as he, Marluxia, and Sora saw Demyx go up to her.

" Hi, there." Demyx said.

"Myde! You came finally! I was beginning to wonder." The girl said Demyx just look confused. The other three quickly realized that he doesn't know this girl.

"Who are you?" Demyx said.

"You… you must be joking. You know who I am, don't you?"

"Sorry, miss, I don't."

"Myde, you really forgot about me? How…?"

"Miss, there was a lot of things going on. All right. How am I suppose to remember if I know you or not with all that other stuff?"

"You just need time to remember. That is all." she looked over and saw Marluxia. "I see that you brought Marluxia, with you." the boys were shocked that she knew Marluxia.

"Miss, how do you know my friends?"

"Riku spotted me fighting with a red head that dressed like you."

"You fought with Axel?"

"Is that his name? Wow I thought it would've been a name that sounded like it should've belonged to a girl. Yes, I fought him."

"Why?"

"To find you of course."

"Why me?"

"All in due time, Myde. All in due time."

"Did you see what way Axel went. After you fought him?"

"Why do you want to know? You had an argument with him earlier today, isn't that right?"

"Yeah…wait how do you know that?"

"I know things, just like you know things. Any way, he went that way towards the between betwixt area."

" Thanks."

"No problem… why do you want to know?"

"I want to apologize to him, I was being…"

"You were being rude. I know, because I was driving you crazy."

"What are you…?"

He heard a name in his mind and then another name, then he was left with his own thoughts.

"What did you do?" Demyx asked. The others were confused at what was going on.

The girl sighed. "You still don't remember? It will be no use explaining it thatway to you then. Come on, let's go find your best friend." She led the way.

"What did she do to you?" Marluxia asked.

"I don't know, it felt weird though. It was like experiencing one of those thoughts I was talking about earlier to you."

"Was it strong then?"

"Yeah, it was powerful. But her voice sounds so familiar to me."

"Well, it should." The girl said. " We were sib…oops, I'm not going to tell. You have to figure it out for yourself." Demyx looked at her weird. Then shook his head.

"She let something slip, did you catch that…" Marluxia said.

"Yeah…I caught it. But that couldn't be possible."

Sora and Riku was behind them and were talking about something else, but Demyx was busy at trying to remember something from the past.

"You know Demyx. Before we left Kairi's room, I did hear you say something. However, I don't know what that something was. I bet if you remember that far back, may be you'll get her name." Marluxia said.

"I said a name." Demyx said remembering.

"What name was it? Was it your persons' name or was it her name?"

"I don't know. Let me think."

They had entered the area where the girl had said and now they were going to the other side, half way through Demyx saw someone on the ground and went running.

"Demyx! Come back here!" Marluxia yelled and again the attempt fail to bring Demyx back. Demyx fell to his knees skidding to a stop to the person's side. The person was still breathing, but he want to make sure it wasn't Axel. He took of the hood of the person and found out that it was Axel. Demyx sat there until the others caught up to him.

"Dem, when are you going to do what you are told to do?" Marluxia asked.

"Once I regain a best friend." Demyx said. He turned back to Axel and look down at him. "Axel…"

He said softly.

Axel woke up and looked to see Demyx in his face.

Axel jumped up and went into a fighting stance. Then he took a better look and put away his weapons.

"Demyx, what are you doing here? Saiix is going to be furious with you."

"He already knows and he already is. Marluxia came with me."

"What do you want, Demyx?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. I am sorry that I was rude to you. I know that you were only trying to help. I was being blind from pain and my thoughts. I came out here to look for you just to say that. I hope you forgive me."

"Did Marluxia knock some sense into you into finally?" Axel asked.

Demyx laughed. " Yeah, you could say that."

"Bout time. I was wondering when he'd do that. Have you been doing you exercises lately?"

"Yeah, Marluxia has been keeping track."

"That is good…why did you bring her with you?"

"She was how I found you. Do you know who she is?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. She knows you pretty darn well."

"It is actually scary, having a girl knowing who I am that isn't Roxanne."

" Speaking of Roxanne, have you spoke to her recently?"

"No, she had stopped writing to me."

"She probably found someone else then. That is good."

"Yeah. Come on, Axel lets go home."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm on a mission."

"What kind of mission? To stay away from me? I told…" he heard a thought then he turned around to the girl. "Trianna, keep your thoughts to yourself." He yelled, without stopping himself. Everyone froze.

The girl smiled. "You remembered finally. About time, I was thinking I would have to pull up a picture."

"You just told us that you don't know her, Dem." Marluxia replied.

"I just remembered…Kairi was right, Mar."

"She was?"

"Yes, Demitri had a twin. I remember now, she was there that day when Demitri turned into a heartless."

"Very good Myde, that is right. Because he told me to return home, but our planet was overran with heartless, shortly after he turned into one. I ended up in another planet waiting for him, but he never came. I began to doubt that he wasn't going to come for me. Then I saw you and I thought that you would remember me. But you never came my way."

"He was known as Demy, to all of his friends and family. So they didn't confused with other dametry's that was on the planet."  
>"Dem, You are sure that this lady is your persons' twin?"<p>

"Yes, I am. Mar, it makes since. Those thoughts I have, they aren't mine, and they're hers. There is no other way to explain it. The closer she gets me the louder her thoughts are. Demitri was older by a minute, but he saved her from becoming a heartless. I saved Sora from being killed, I told it was a part of me when I joined and it wasn't recent."

" Yes, I do remember you saying that Dem. But, what if…"

"Marly, there isn't any other way explanation for this."

"Then… I guess both of the missions you had came out to be done. Are done, which means we could return to the Castle."

"But Larxene?"

"What about her?"

"She'll flip if there is another girl in the organization."

"I'll handle her. She thinks she is number one, but it really is Xigbar. She is still a lower rank than I am. Ever since we fought our former number one, she thinks that she is the number one. I could explain everything when we get back."

"You mean that Trianna could come with us?"

" Yes, Demyx that is what I am saying."

"Axel…"

"One more day, I promise then I'll be home, okay?"

"Okay. Be quick though. I don't want you to miss the looks on everyone's faces when they see Trianna and me walking together."

Axel laughed. "I won't Dem, I swear."

"See you when you get home then. Bye."

"Bye. Demyx."

They all left Axel behind as they turned around and went to the castle that Demyx and Marluxia had left.

"We are glad that you came. We were on our way to you so we could get Kairi and return home." Sora said after they left Axel far behind.

"Yeah, How is she?" Riku said.

"Hey, guys wait up." Sora went running to Demyx.

"She was doing fine, the last time I've seen her." Marluxia answered.

"You like him… don't you Mar?" Riku said after Sora had caught up with the twins.

"I just don't get it. I try my best to show him. But he doesn't take the hint."

" May be, Demyx, likes someone else."

"No, he doesn't. I asked Axel if he had liked Demyx."

"Yeah, what he say?"

"He said yeah, as a brother though."

"I think you should tell Dem, how you feel."

"May be. However …the way he acts around Axel. I don't think Axel knows."

Riku was silent.

"Now, that there is a twin. I don't know if I could tell him. If I do, she'll know and probably make fun...Hehehe, it wasn't that long ago, his fan girl and Larxene…they dressed him up as a girl as punishment."

" Punishment? What he do?"

"Oh, you should've seen it. This was before the fight with Xemnas…I had given his fan girl a picture of him and a few other members told her his nickname we called him. He found out somehow, and unleashed the greatest furry I ever saw came out of him. I was terrified to go near him for a few days. The girls overheard us talking about him and I guess when he went to find his fan girl…he found Larxene with her. They took him inside and…."

"And he came out looking like a girl?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well…Roxas told me what he wore."

"He went to see Roxas? Looking like that?"

"Yeah, apparently Roxas was laughing so hard that he made Sora cry."

"Wow. I can't believe he did that. If that had happened to me I wouldn't have gone out on a mission like that."

" Roxas said that Demyx told him that is was a dare that Larxene had done to him."

"I can't believe that… Demyx looking like that out on a mission."

Demyx came back with Sora and went to see Marluxia.

"Hey Marly…" Demyx greeted.

"Hey Demy, what's up?"

Demyx turned around to Trianna.

"Keep those vile thoughts to yourself, Trianna, I don't want to know any of that stuff…"Demyx turned back around and laughed a little. "Sorry about that… I want to figure out away to block her thoughts. Can you help me with that?"

Marluxia looked at Riku shocked. Riku, however, gave Marluxia that go ahead look.

"Yes, I will help you with that… but when we get back…right now we need a break."

"A break? For what?"

"Its time for your exercise. Saiix…"

"I don't care what Saiix thinks, I am better now. I don't have to do his stupid exercises. If I want to get stronger, I'll do it myself. Besides I could lift my sitar higher than when I had started out." Demyx turned around and went back to Trianna. Sora followed.

"What was that about?"'

"What?"

"That last bit there?"

"Oh, that. Saiix had told him to do some weighed down movement, so the muscles could be regain. He was having pain in the shoulder, because they were weakening. After the week was up, he was having headaches. But we solved that from finding you, Sora and what's her name."

"You are a good friend to have agreed and dealt with him all this time."

" Yeah, I know. However…Demyx! Come back here!" Marluxia interrupted himself to yell at Demyx, who was running somewhere.

Demyx heard Marluxia's cry, but he refused to go back. He ran until he went over the hill and ran into someone. Demyx pulled back and saw who it was…it was Leaxaeus.

"Hey there, Demyx, what are you doing out here?" Leaxaeus asked.

"Looking for Axel. What are you doing?"

" Looking for Marluxia, Xigbar wants to talk to him."

" He's with me. He is just over that hill. Is he in trouble?"

"No." Leaxaeus looked over Demyx's shoulder and spotted a girl coming their way.

"There you are, Myde, Marly is so worried about you."

Demyx didn't reply.

"Who is you little girlfriend, Demyx?" Leaxaeus asked.

"She's not my girlfriend. That would be gross."

Leaxaeus gave Demyx a weird look. "Are you…gay?"

"NO! I'M NOT GAY! WHAT IN THE WORLD MAKES YOU SAY THAT!?"

Marluxia heard Demyx yell and stopped just at the top of the hill.

"Well, you said that she wasn't your girlfriend."

"She isn't, but dating a sibling would be so much worse than being gay."

"Myde…but…you…"

"Trianna, shut it and keep those bloody thoughts to yourself. It's bad enough when I feel guilty about something, its even worse when you give me your thoughts about something."

"She…Demyx… Demyx how do you know her?"

" I don't want to tell you at the moment, Leaxaeus, Marluxia is up there." Demyx said as he was pointing to where Marluxia was standing. Leaxaeus went up to Marluxia, but he left leaving Marluxia up there. Demyx went behind a tree and sat down. Trianna was hurt at what her twin told her, she didn't know that it was this bad for him.

"Myde…Myde…"

"I told you to shut it."

"I know, Myde, but …please listen to me?"

"Go away, Trianna, I don't want to speak to you now."

"Fine, then. I guess you don't want to know, then."

" No, I don't. I rather figure things out for myself."

"Fine, then." Trianna left leaving Demyx to his thoughts.

He took out his sitar and started playing a song. Trianna was only a few feet away from him when she heard him play it. She went back, sat down on the other side of the tree, pulled out her guitar, and played the same tune. Sora, Riku and Marluxia came to the tree and only heard Trianna playing the song, because Demyx had stopped and listen to her play.

"Where's Demyx?"

"Behind me."

Demyx heard Trianna answer Marluxia. Demyx then got up and jumped into the tree, he found out that he was good at tree climbing and climbed higher.

"Demyx, come down! I want to talk to you!" Marluxia yelled, but it sounded like he was hurt.

"I am staying up here, you could talk to me." Demyx replied.

"About anything?" Marluxia wondered.

"Yeah."

"I…I can't. not about _this_ in front of company." Marluxia stated.

"About what?"

"About… listen just come down."

"Not until I am ready to come down, I want to be alone for the time being."

"Are you saying that this is where you want to rest for the night?"

Demyx thought about it for while, apparently it was longer then he thought. Since when he looked down to Marluxia, he was sitting.

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

" All right then. I'll just leave you be then."

"Marly, wait!" Demyx jumped about ten or twenty feet and landed in a crouch. Everyone, but Trianna, was surprised to see him jumping at such height.

"That jump could've hurt you." Marluxia said worried.

"I have jumped from a higher places than that, Marly. Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Follow me… I want to talk in private."

" Okay then." Demyx said. Riku smiled to Marluxia.

When they were on the hill, Marluxia sat down. Demyx followed this movement, but then decided to lie down and looked at the sky.

"What you told, Leaxueas…what that true?"

"About what?"

"You being…?" Marluxia couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Marly, how many times I have you told this answer. I just told him that to leave me alone. I haven't even explored that side of me yet."

"Do you…"

Demyx sat up looking at Marluxia.

"You have feelings for me." Demyx remarked.

Marluxia looked away, knowing that if the sun were up he would've shown Demyx that he has just blushed. However, the movement of the head was enough for Demyx to understand.

"Marly… are you telling me that you are…?"

"Well, I want to explore that side of me too."

"How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since your injury was fresh. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

" You were the one who took off my shirt!?"

"Only so I could clean up the bloody wound of yours."

Demyx laughed to himself. " And here I thought it was Larxene or someone else who did."

" Oh, no. I wasn't outside fighting Xemnas. I was in my room watching."

" You heard what I said though…didn't you. When me, Axel, and Riku were talking to him before the fight."

"Yeah I heard that. I was also in no mood to fight that night."

"So you were the one who help me out with my wound."

"Yes, you already knew that."

"No, I knew that you had a part in it. However, what you are telling me. It sounds like you had a big part in it."

" I told Axel to go back and fight. So he handed you to me and he went off. When I set you down, I said something to you. Although I knew that you probably wouldn't answer, but you did. that had surprised me. However, by the time that Axel first showed up, I was watching the battle scene was being cleaned up. You were asleep and the wound was cleaned and dress to my best. He came in every hour, by every hour I was getting worried that he probably had feelings for you. So I asked and he said…"

"Only as a brother…" Demyx was the one who looked away this time as Marluxia snapped his head back to look at Demyx. "I stated that myself and he told me that. I had caught him from running somewhere, he let out everything that he was thinking about. When he stopped short, I stated that he had feelings for me. He rejected it and said those words." Demyx leaned back and stared at the stars.

"So…tonight, when you stated that you weren't you were just telling a lie."

" I told you Marly, I haven't explored that side of me. I'm not ready to anyway. I don't think I will until I figure out how to block out Tiranna's thoughts from my mind."

"So then…would you let me know?"

"Marly? You are scaring me here. Are you sure you haven't explored that side already?"

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know."

"And you are doing a fine job at it…just back off a little. Give me my space."

" So… Myde, that is his name right?"

"Who?"

"The person you are apart of."

"Oh, yeah. That is his name."

"I didn't know he had a lady twin."

"I didn't know period, I told her that I forgot when I joined up with the organization and that I have been though a lot. She understands."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hope."

Demyx got up and stretched, Marluxia copied and then they both headed down the hill to the others. That night, Demyx couldn't sleep he just went back over the conversation he had with Marluxia in his head repeatedly. When the sun rose, he covered his eyes with his arm and tried to sleep. Then someone kicked him hard on the left shoulder.

"Ouch!" Demyx yelled and jumped up. "Who did that!?"

"Who did what?" Marluxia asked from the tree.

"Someone kicked me on my shoulder."

Then he heard laughter coming from behind. He turned around and found Trianna laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Trianna, that shoulder was wounded."

"Awe, poor Myde had a wounded shoulder." Trianna said, in a playful mimic voice. " Get over it, Myde, you survived worse than the one on your shoulder."

"No, I haven't. This had beaten that one time, when he went cliff-diving."

" Oh, come on. Myde, that was the worse one you've ever gotten."

Marluxia went over to Sora and Riku.

"She hasn't figured it out yet, that Demyx is Myde's nobody?"

"Nope." Riku said.

" Let me see then, let me see your shoulder."

"It's not just on my shoulder Trianna, it's on my back and on my hip."

" You're bluffing."

"You sound like my fan girl. But if you want to see I'll show you." Demyx was thankful that he didn't decide to wear his cloak while he was looking for Axel.

"Show me then." Trianna urged him.

He took off his shirt as she came up close to see for herself.

"See. I got this when I saved Sora's life."

" You saved a life?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes, just like Myde had saved yours."

"Why do you keep saying your name as if you are a different person?"

" Because I am. I am Demyx, his nobody. I appeared when he was turned into a heartless. I had known about you, but I didn't know who you were."

"You're not Myde?"

"I am his Nobody."

"What do you mean his Nobody, I thought they were creatures that had no will?"

"Yes that is right. However, nobodies like me are only half of people…we have the will of our own and to live. You see, Trianna, I may be your twin's nobody. However, I am not him. Yes you have found him but only part. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. So as long as I stick with you, I'll find my brother then?"

"I don't know…. Look at Sora. You see him?"

"Yeah."

"He was a heartless, just like Myde. However, love from the heart had changed him back. He meet his nobody when he was looking for his friend Riku. After some time, Roxas, his nobody had agreed to return to him. Sora himself didn't know what a nobody was, before Roxas went back to him."

"So that is why…you could hear my thoughts. Because you are apart of him."

"Yes. However, I have no clue, if Myde had died as a heartless or had changed back. So you see, Trianna, coming with me would only mean that you are willing to try to find him. Never knowing if he will come for you or not. If you come with me, you'll be leaving everything you know behind."

"You sound a lot like him, you know. May be it was a good thing we meet. I thought I was going crazy or something when I meet you. Something had told me that he was here, but something else told he wasn't. I guess I can't rely much on feelings, huh?"

"You are the one asking me? I can't feel anything feeling that was under control of the heart. We are numb to those feelings all together. However, I want to know why they are present when a full person like yourself, use them all the time. may be I should be talking to Roxas about this, he would have my answers I'm looking for."

"May be. However, I wanted to tell you this…" she went up and whispered something in his ear.

"You're serious! He was!"

" Yeah and Myde wasn't afraid to show either. Mom flipped out when he told her. She didn't know what to say. It looks like Marly wants to give it a shot."

"I know, he was talking about that last night. I was hoping to sleep today."

"Sorry, but your friends were talking about leaving soon. I'm coning with you, that other friend of yours probably told everyone else about me."

"Oh, Leaxaeus. Yeah, he probably did."

"Then lets go."

Demyx's stomach growled then. Trianna laughed again and left as Demyx threw on his shirt. He then joined the others. Sora and Riku were the first ones, packed up. Trianna was the second one. Marluxia and Demyx were the last ones.

" Ready Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready… … … I can't go with you Riku."

"why not, Sora?"

"Donald and Goofy sent me a letter stating that the king needs my help with something. The king said only me… he does wish you luck on doing whatever it is you are doing."

"When did you get that letter?"

"When we were in that hotel."

"And you decided to tell me now. Why?"

"I was going to tell you once we left the hotel, but Demyx showed up."

"You still could've told me about it." Riku stated.

"I know, but Trianna…"

"that's enough, Sora. Quit making excuses. Those things had never stopped you before, so why are they now?"

"I…I don't know." Sora said as he walked away.

" Sora! I'm not done talking to you! come back here !" Riku yelled.

Riku then ran but stopped when he figured that it was no use.

Demyx went up to Riku and stared after Sora.

"Wow, he does what I do."

Riku laughed. "You noticed that too."

"Yeah, I did."

The two of them waited for Marluxia and Trianna to catch up to them. Then they headed for the Castle that was straight ahead. When the arrived at the castle Trianna couldn't believe her eyes.

"this is where we stay." Demyx said to Trianna.

"it's huge."

"I know. there is a lot of room in here, if you want to stay permanently."

"You mean stay here and be part of the group that you are in?"

" Yes, that is what I mean."

"Cool. I would love to…until I figure out what happened to Myde."

" that is what I was thinking."

"then you really are my brother's nobody. Because he and I use, talk with our minds. We just read each expression on our faces, and it'll seem like we were actually talking to each other."

"That is cool. So how we feel could be expressed through our facial expressions?"

" Yeah, Myde and I did it all the time. we had gotten weird looks from people."

They entered the Castle and went to Demyx's old room.

"She's in there." Demyx told Riku.

"Okay." Riku said as he knocked on the door. Kairi answered the door and was surprised.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too, Kairi. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah…Where is Sora?"

"The King wanted to see him."

"You mean that little friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he is the king."

"oh, Sora'll be home after that right?"

"I don't know, he took off running before I got any other answers out of him."

"Typical. Doesn't he do that when he's in a hurry to get somewhere?"

"Yeah. Come on, lets go home."

"All right… thank you for your hospitality, boys. I enjoyed my stay here." She replied to Demyx and Marluxia.

"You're welcome." They said together.

Demyx and Marluxia, then said good bye to Riku and Kairi as they had went on their way home. then Demyx turned around to Trianna.

"This could be your room."

"Isn't that her room though?"

"No, she was only here until Riku and Sora had came back."

"oh, so then this room will be mine until I leave then…right?"

"Yeah. that is right."

"Thank you Myde."

"You're welcome."

Marluxia went back to Demyx's room with him and entered to find Saiix sitting on the bed.

"Bout time. I was beginning to wonder if Marluxia ran away from you."

"What do you want Saiix?" Demyx asked.

" You know pretty darn well what I want." Saiix answered.

"Then you might want to read this." Marluxia said holding up a journal.

"What is that?"

"It is a journal… of when Demyx did his exercise for the week that you had instructed."

Saiix was surprised, Demyx saw this on his face.

"he…he did them then?" Saiix asked as he took the journal from Marluxia.

"Why do you think I went with him?"

"I thought, it was so you find Axel quicker… did you find him?" Saiix replied as he went through the journal.

"Yeah, we found him. he'll be back soon."

"that is good." Saiix looked up from the journal. "and so is this. It looks like you don't need our help anymore, Demyx. Unless you want to build up your strength some more?" Saiix said as he opened his portal.

"No. I'll do that on my own time. thanks, though." Demyx answered.

"All right then. Good night." Saiix said as he stepped into his portal.

"Good night." Marluxia and Demyx said together.

Marluxia was about to leave to go to his room.

"Marly, wait… I have something to say first."

Marluxia turned around shocked.

"What is it, Dem?"

"It is disturbing a little, at least to me."

" Go ahead."

" You know, when you asked me if I was …?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… Myde is. Trianna told me. I couldn't believe it when she told me. but…"

Marluxia looked at him. "Are you sure you didn't miss heard her?"

"I'm sure."

"If he is… then you must…?"

" I know, huh, unbelievable."

"She was okay with her twin being…?"

" Yeah she was. But their mother flipped."

"that is understandable. Hardly any parent wants to know that their son or daughter came out."

"Yeah. I know. but me… being half of one…I…I…I don't know what to …"

"Relax, Demyx. It looks like you are going into melt down mode. I'm fine with you being one. We told each other that we wanted to explore that side of us. If Trianna was fine with Myde being one, then what will it matter if you are too?"

"Yeah, You're right. She wouldn't mind any thought of it, if she is use to it by now. However, the others? What will they think?"

"They don't need to know." Marluxia said with an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Marly… I don't like that idea."

" Oh, come on. Demy, they seriously don't need to know about it. it is none of their

business to know.

"I guess… but it is going to feel weird by not saying anything, especially to Axel. he will know I am hiding something from him, even if he cares for me as a brother. He'll find out on his own, just by how much time we spend together. Besides, I overheard Vexen tell Axel 'you don't need to be a scientist to do experiments' . you and I could say that we are doing an experiment, if we are caught together."

" Demyx…you slay little dog. You have all the solutions to things don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. So…"

"Meet me in my room later." Marluxia opened his portal and left.

Later that night, Demyx found himself in Marluxia's room. He has never been in here, before…at least that he is aware of.

"This is your room?"

"Yeah, you've been in it before?"

" I have?"

"Yeah, that night when you got injured."

"Oh…that'll be why I can't recall being in your room."

"Yeah, you were losing a lot of blood and you barely stayed awake long to noticed that you weren't in your room."

Demyx took off his shirt and placed it in the corner. Then took off his pants and put pajama bottoms on. He placed his pants with his shirt and got into Marluxia's bed.

" Thought your room would be filled with flowers." Demyx said.

"It is. You just have to wait in the morning to see them."

"What kind of flowers?"'

"You'll see them in the morning." Marluxia replied as he got into bed and lay down.

It was very easy for Demyx to fall asleep that night, but for him morning came too soon. There was a knock on the door and someone answered. Demyx opened his eyes and found that he was in Marluxia's room, then remembered what had happened last night. Demyx saw Marluxia standing in the doorway talking to someone and froze where he was. He waited until Marluxia had closed the door to get up.

"Oh. You're up. When were you up?"

"Just now. Who was that?"

" Zexion. He was looking for Axel."

"was he being suspicious on why you weren't letting him in?"

"No. he didn't mind staying outside my room."

"Oh…did we do anything last night?"

"No, you were fast asleep when you laid down."

"Oh…I guess I'll see you tonight in my room then?"

"Yeah. sounds good."

"Oh… are these the flowers you were talking about last night?" Demyx said looking at the wall as he was changing.

"Yeah, they are. They're pretty aren't they?"

"Yeah, what kind of flowers are they?"

"The white ones are Lilies and the red ones are roses."

"You still have the flowers I gave you a few years ago!" Demyx exclaimed as he looked at the nightstand where a pot of blue petunias sitting on it.

"Yeah, why would I throw them out?"

" I thought they'd died some time back."

"no that was another set of petunias. Xemnas had given me that set that I'd thrown out. all of the flowers you had given me, since you arrived are still growing."

"That's right I give you flowers every year I'm here. in fact that time again is coming up soon."

"Yeah, Lilies are my favorite."

" Mine too! Along with white Roses." Demyx replied excitedly.

"Well, it looks like we have something in common. I wonder what else we have in common."

"I guess we'll find out tonight."

"Yeah." Marluxia swept in and Kissed Demyx on the cheek.

Demyx opened his portal.

"Bye, Marly."

"Bye, Demy."

Demyx entered his portal and found himself in his bathroom, just as someone knock on his door. To cover up his entrance he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. When he was done, he walked out and opened his door.

"About time. what have you been doing in there?" Axel said.

"Axel! You made it back."

"Yeah, I have. I went to see Kairi. But your twin answered and told me that Kairi left with Riku when you guys got back."

"Come on in."

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine." Demyx said a little bit too cheery.

"I don't think so. What are you up to, Demyx? You know, you could tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just excited that you're home." Demyx quickly lied.

"You must be feeling a lot better then, if you are excited to see me."

Demyx got up from his bed and headed for the door, Axel followed.

"I'm going to the kitchen, to get something to eat. Do you want to join me?"

"No that is okay. I had eaten before I came here."

"Oh." Demyx's happy mood shattered within that instant.

"I saw your twin in the kitchen…everyone did. They had mistaken her as you."

"We can't look that much alike?"

"Yeah, actually you two do. Listen Marluxia is…"

Axel didn't get to finish his sentence, when Demyx zoomed past him and went to the kitchen. When Demyx came close to the kitchen he stopped running and walked his normal pace. He opened the doors and found a few of his members over at Trianna's table. Marluxia was sitting alone, when he saw Demyx come in.

"Be with you in a sec." Demyx said to Marluxia when he past him. He went over to Trianna's table and saw who was over there. "If any of you lay one wrong move on her, you'll be wishing you hadn't done so."

"Why the threat, Demyx? Leaxaeus, told us that she wasn't your girlfriend." Zexion said.

"She may not be my girlfriend, but she is my persons twin sister."

"OK then, Demyx. Then what is her name and what is your persons name?" Xaldin asked.

"Her name is Trianna. Her brother's name is Myde." Demyx walked away before anyone could ask him anymore questions. He went over to the counter and got his food, then joined Marluxia at his table.

"Axel said you were looking for me?" Demyx whispered as he sat down.

"Yeah, I was."

"So, what did you want?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah, about…?"

"Tonight."

" What about tonight?"

"Well…Xigbar gave me a mission to do tonight, and I wont be back until three days."

"Three days!" Demyx yelled in a very soft whisper. Trianna looked at Demyx as if she knew what was going on between the two boys. She smiled to herself and brought her attention back to the boys around her.

"Yeah. I can't believe that myself, either. We only had one night together and Xigbar is sending me out on a mission. I was hoping that when I come back from the mission that I come over to your room."

"Why can't I come with you on this mission? What is he having you do?"

"I'm not trying to exclude you from going, Dem, but he said that I can't have anyone with me. He also said that if I said anything about the mission that I'll be staying out there forever."

"In other words, if you tell me. You'll be kicked out of the organization forever."

"Yes, that is correct. If that happens then we'll never be able to continue with our experiment that you and I are doing." Marluxia leaned back in his chair and looked at his food.

"Marly…I'll talk to Xigbar about this. I'll see if he would let me come with you."

"Gee, Dem, I don't think he'll let you. But you could give it a shot."

They both took the half-empty plates and put them in the sink. Then left the kitchen together, they went to Marluxia's room first.

"May I help?" Demyx asked as Marluxia started to pack his things.

"Yeah." then a knock came on the door and Demyx turned tail, ran into a very dark corner, and sat down. He remind still until he heard the door close. Marluxia found easily though.

"You better get your room, Xigbar is looking for you. I told him you were there."

"What!? All right I'll go. See you when you get back." Demyx leaned in and kissed Marluxia on the check. He had left Marluxia stunned afterwards. He opened his portal and went to his room. He had only had his portal closed for a few moments when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it and found Axel at his door.

"Hi, Axel."

" Hi, Demyx. Can we talk for a while?"

Demyx was shocked to hear this. "Yeah, we can. Come on in." Demyx moved aside, so Axel could come in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Demyx asked.

"Where were you last night?"

" I was in bed sleeping."

"No, you weren't. I came in here last night found your bed empty."

"What were you doing in my room last night?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Things we normally talk about. You seem very distracted today. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where were you last night Demyx?"

"In Marluxia's room."

"What were doing in there?"

"We started on an experiment, and I fell asleep in the middle of it."

"So he didn't bother bring you back here?"

"I guess not."

There was another knock on the door. Demyx went to the door and answered it.

"Hi, Demyx." Xigbar said.

"Hi, Xigbar. What's up?"

"I have a mission for you."

"A mission. What is it?"

"I want you to leave tonight and come back in three days."

This sounded like a mission he was having Marluxia do.

" All right, sounds easy. What is the mission?"

"I'll inform Marluxia, so he could tell you." Demyx hide his excitement when he found out that he was going on a mission with Marluxia. When Xigbar was out of sight he closed his door, leaned his head against it, and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Demyx jumped when he heard Axel speaking.

"What? Oh, no. I just need to get ready for a mission." Demyx said as he pulled away from the door and went to his dresser.

"You're hiding something." Axel stated. "I'll figure it out, but I know you are hiding something from me." Axel got up and left. When he made sure Axel was gone, he opened his portal and went to Marluxia's room. He had caught Marluxia closing the door behind someone when he walked all the way into his room. Demyx had a huge smile on his face, when Marluxia saw him.

"What are you smiling about?" Marluxia asked, apparently he didn't talk to Xigbar recently.

"I'm coming with you… Xigbar found me and told me. He was going to find you, so you could inform me of the mission."

Marluxia's face lit up. "You're serious?"

"Yeah." there was a knock on the door. "That is probably him now." Demyx whispered his guess.

Marluxia acted normal as he answered the door. Demyx was right it was Xigbar.

"Hi, Marluxia. I have found you a partner for the mission."

"Who is it?"

"Demyx."

A flicker of excitement went through Marluxia's eyes. "I want you to tell him everything about this mission that you two are going on." Xigbar replied, not noticing the excitement in Marluxia's eyes.

"I will."

"Good. I hope you two have a successful mission."

" Thank, Xigbar." Marluxia closed the door as Xigbar left. He then found Demyx writing in a journal.

"What's that for?" Marluxia asked.

" I'm making up things. Therefore, when Axel asks me what we're been doing here, he wouldn't get the wrong impression. That you and I are up to something other than what I had told him."

"You told him!?"

"No, he had came into my room last night. He found that my bed was empty and had gotten suspicious. I told him that I was in here doing an experiment with you and fell asleep during it."

"Nice recovery. Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said that he is going to find out for himself what you and I are up to."

"But all he'll find is that journal, with all the fake failed experiments."

"Yeah."

"You are so cleaver, Demyx."

" Hey, Riku doesn't call me 'the trickster' for nothing."

"Riku calls you that?"

"Yeah, I told him the truth of how I got Sora here without it slipping that I was under orders from Xemnas."

"Which then lead you to save Sora's life?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Ok, so what mission is this mission that Xigbar is having us do?"

"He is having us kill some heartless in a another world."

"Is that it? That sounds easy."

"Yeah, it does."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. I'm ready to leave."

"All right. Let's go." Marluxia said as he picked up his things and opened his portal. "After you."

"Why, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Demyx stepped into Marluxia's portal and found himself in a world he recognized, he turned to see Marluxia follow him.

"I know where we are." Demyx said.

"At least one of us do. Where are we?"

"We're at the Olympus Coliseum. This was where Sora and I first meet, after Roxas returned to him."

"So this was the place, where Sora called you a thief?"

"Actually it was one of his comrades, because I took a stone that allowed you to keep your strength when you go to the underworld."

"Okay? Whatever, lets just go find some heartless to kill."

It didn't take them to find some heartless. Marluxia and Demyx had divided the heartless between themselves.

"So its back to the useless job, huh?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, it is. I don't see why need these hearts, anyway._ Kingdom Hearts_ has enough hearts, I don't think it needs any more."

A half goat and half man came out of the coliseum, with a man. Marluxia looked at them and stared, a heartless came after him. However, Demyx got in front of it and killed it with his sitar. Marluxia turned back around to see Demyx right in front of him.

"Thanks Demy, but I had it handled."

" No you didn't, Marly. There was a heartless coming after you, when your attention was drawn elsewhere. What were you staring at anyway?"

" Those two. The short one is well…"

" Marly, don't point. You know that it isn't nice."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. They belong in this world though. I ran into the short one, when I was on my way to see a person in the underworld."

"Oh. Was he friendly?"

"I don't know. I didn't talk to him; he had seemed worried when I had the stone. So I think he was."

The goat-man was talking to the man.

"I wonder what he is talking about?"

"Probably the last time he saw me..." Demyx answered as the man ran up to them.

" So you were the one who had stolen the Olympus stone." Hercules stated to Demyx.

"He was only using to go talk to someone." Marluxia replied.

"Talk to who?" Hercules asked.

"I don't know his name, he was freaky though." Demyx said.

"Hades. Why were going to talk to him?"

"I don't remember. It was something about Sora."

" Sora? What did you do!?" the goat-man heard Hercules yell and came running.

"Nothing. We did nothing to him…"

"Demyx, that is enough. Not another word, lets go back and do what we were doing."

"Marluxia, he has to hear this."

"You better tell him what I think you're going to tell him. Otherwise I'm going to drag you away from him."

" Look, big guy. Our boss wanted to kill Sora. I was sent out to bring him where we were staying. I did so, but I got in the way and saved Sora. The reason of my act was that after he had fought me here I told him where a friend of his was. We became friends afterwards, so I saved him after I brought him to our place. I even

have the scar to prove to you that I'm not lying."

" You brought Sora to his death, but saved him. How?"

"Demy, you might as well show him. He isn't the first you showed your heroic wound to."

"Heroic? What was so heroic about this?"

"You'll find out." Marluxia responded.

Demyx took of his cloak then his shirt that he was wearing underneath it. Demyx still made a little pain face, but Marluxia was very observant and noticed it.

"It still pains you a little?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah."

When he placed his shirt down Hercules came up and inspected the wound…Marluxia didn't like this one bit, but he let the guy look at it.

" You got that saving Sora from your boss?"

"Our former boss. Yes."

"How?"

"You had to have been there. He thrown down his instrument and ran directly at Sora, he pushed him out of the way from our boss' attack and… well you see the end result." Marluxia said with a little bitter voice.

" You did that?" the goat-man asked surprised, as Demyx placed his shirt and cloak back on.

"Yes, I did."

The goat-man turned to Hercules and whispered something.

They walked back to the coliseum without a 'thank you' or a 'bye' to let Demyx and Marluxia know that they were leaving.

"Well, they could've said 'thank you'." Demyx said as they resumed their fight.

" Yeah. I mean they didn't even know who we were before they started talking to us."

"Let's resume tomorrow. I'm getting tired."

" All right. Let's find a spot to rest then." Marluxia said as he finished the heartless that he was fighting.

"I think right here will do." Demyx said going a little ways from where he was fighting.

"Are you sure none of the heartless would get us there?"

"Yeah, I sleep here before I went to visit that one guy, that the big guy said."

"Oh, I'll trust you on this. But if I wake up to a heartless trying to attack me, I'll come after you."

"Was that a threat?"

" I was only messing with you." Marluxia said as he went for a kiss on the check.

"All right, then." Demyx said returning the kiss.

The next two days went sort of the same way, but they were glad to be going back home.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 6: Relationship with Marluxia

The Demyx continuum series:

Demyx and his relationship

By: Final Hearts

Sequel to Demyx's twin

Marluxia was overjoyed, when he walked into his room after he had returned from the mission with Demyx. He didn't care if anyone knew about what happened after they had left. He knew that he got what he wanted and it was real to him. Although he knew that Demyx probably wouldn't show it around the others, he knew that they would never know that him and Demyx were going out. He wanted to keep that a secret for as long as possible, even if it meant saying that what they were doing was an 'experiment'. He knew that although it was to explore a rather different side of him, he knew that this was what he wanted. Like Axel, he was frozen when he heard about Demyx's injury. However, he had cared far too much about Demyx even before that.

Demyx was thrilled to be back in his room, after his mission with Marluxia. Although he didn't like the idea of sleeping alone in his room, so he stayed up and wrote in another journal, which was separate from the one he was doing for Axel. He wrote about his day went with Marluxia and what they did. He had written down what he would've felt…if he could've felt any feelings towards Marluxia. He wrote down his thoughts of the events and of how they were handled with the thought of Zexion in his mind, since he knows that he loves Marluxia more than he did. However, while he was doing this, there was a knock on his door. He quickly hide the journal, somewhere where only he could find it; then he went to the door and answered. The person standing on the other side of the door was Marluxia. He stepped aside quickly and let him in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Axel had caught me on my way over here."

"That is okay. Why did you come this way? You could've came through your portal."

"I didn't want anyone to think I ran off on another mission."

"Oh."

Demyx changed into his pajama bottoms and got into bed. Marluxia did the same, but instead of falling asleep, they talked.

"I'm curious…"

"About what?"

"What were you trying to do? I heard you running around in a panic."

Demyx was silent for a while, trying to think of a way to get himself out of this mess. However, he decided not to lie to Marluxia.

"I was hiding a journal. I thought you were someone else, so I panicked. I ran to a spot and hid it."

" Why were you hiding the journal you are going to show Axel?"

"I wasn't. It is another journal."

"Oh. What did it contain?"

" Us."

Marluxia didn't need to press this matter further. He understood perfectly.

"What was in it that pertained to us?"

"Our time together and things that I would feel if we could feel."

"How touching? You are writing about us. That is so touching."

"Yeah, I know."

"Where'd you hide it?"

"I'm not saying. It is _my_ personal journal about us. You and everyone else don't need to see it."

"Jeez, Demy. That hurt. I'll just leave your personal things alone."

"I'm sorry, Marly, but I'm sticking with what I said." Demyx kissed Marluxia on the check.

"That was what I was doing, before I was on my way down here. So, you could keep whatever you would feel about me to yourself and I'll keep what I would feel about you then." Marluxia returned the kiss.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Demyx woke up early next morning and found that Marluxia had fallen to the floor. He looked down and Marluxia didn't seem to realize that he had fallen off. Demyx went over to the spot where he had hid his journal and then went over to his thinking corner. He then opened the journal and continued writing where he had left off. He looked over at Marluxia and stared at him. When he was done writing he placed his journal back, went to change, then wrote a note to Marluxia on where to find him. He then grabbed his stereo and a CD. He soon found a place where only Marluxia could find him. He put in the CD and danced to the first four songs, by the time the fifth song was on Marluxia found him.

Marluxia stared in wonder as he watched his boyfriend dance. He saw that Demyx was not wearing his cloak. So he copied him and stepped up to Demyx just as the fifth song ended.

"May I have this dance?" Marluxia asked as the sixth song started.

"You may." Demyx said.

They danced to the song and when that song ended he went over to the stereo, changed the track to number twelve, and paused it.

"You were curious of how I would feel about you… weren't you Marly?"

"Yeah."

"Well… this is what I would be feeling." Demyx started the song and went to dance with Marluxia. When the song ended he went over and stopped it.

"Dem…" Marluxia said in a velvety voice, he moved closer to Demyx and kissed him in the check.

"Mar… don't…"

"Why not?" Marluxia pulled back.

"I think we are being watched."

"So… let them…I don't care." Marluxia went back to what he was doing.

"But I do." Marluxia pulled back.

"So, then lets go where we could get some privacy." Marluxia opened his portal and tempted to pull Demyx though, but it didn't work. Demyx stayed put.

"Let me collect my things first." Demyx went over to his stereo and his cloak then followed Marluxia into his portal.

They came back to Marluxia's room. Then Demyx sat his things in a corner and went back to Marluxia. However, Marluxia went over to the patio, closed it off, and pulled the curtains down. Demyx was only a little worried on where this was leading. He let Marluxia take him to the bed and pulled him into bed. Marluxia then lay down and pulled him down.

"Demy…Demy what's the matter?" Marluxia complained in that same velvety voice.

" I don't think I'm ready for this part of our relationship, yet." Demxy said.

Marluxia pulled back and rolled over to the wall side of the bed.

"Marly, I'm sorry. I think it is too soon to be doing that though." Demyx said in an apologetic voice.

Marluxia rolled back over and looked Demyx in the eye.

"I understand. I was thinking the same thing."

" Then why were you?"

"I thought you were ready."

"Oh."

Demyx kissed him on the check and went to sleep. He then felt Marluxia kiss him back, then rolled over to the wall. Demyx woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, from dreaming about how he got his injury. However, when he tried to get up he fell. He looked over at Marluxia and he was fast asleep, he tried to get back on the bed, but he couldn't. Then Marluxia mumbled something and went over to where Demxy should be. When his arm could not find its goal, Marluxia woke up worried. He got out of bed and stumbled over something.

"Demy?"

" Yeah?" Demyx whispered.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Nightmare…fell out of bed."

"Come back up."

"I can't, Marly, I tried to get up out of bed and I fell."

Marluxia was suddenly wide-awake.

"What dream did you have?" Marluxia asked suddenly worried.

" Wasn't a dream… it was when I…"

"Why were dreaming about that?"

"I told you I wasn't dreaming about it. It was… I don't know what it was. Can you help me? I'll be fine by morning."

"You better. I don't want to loss you." Marluxia said as he help Demyx back into bed. "Why do you think…?"

"I don't know. It was weird, though. It was like I was reliving what had happened."

"But it has been a long time since it happened. What brought it back?"

"I don't know, Marly, I don't know."

"Come sleep over here. That way you won't fall again."

"Thanks Marly." Demyx and Marluxia switched spots on the bed. Marluxia fell back to sleep within minutes.

Demyx, however, stayed awake trying to think what had caused him to bring that memory back to life. Morning came way to quick for Demyx, he was hoping that it could stay dark for just a few more moments. However, when the light shown through, he covered his eyes with his arm. He then rolled over and faced the wall, he found that the light was less over here so he went to sleep.

Marluxia went out of the room, grabbed some food, and went back to the room. He was worried about Demyx and wanted to help him as much as possible. He ate his food on the way and he saved the rest for Demyx. When he returned, Demyx was asleep and was facing the wall.

"Poor, Demyx. Hope he is better today." Marluxia said to himself.

" What's wrong with him?" a voice came up from behind him and made him jump.

"What? Oh…" 'oh crap' Marluxia thought. "… He had a nightmare about something and wanted to sleep in my room for the night." Marluxia lied quickly.

"Is that why I couldn't find him in his room early this morning?" Marluxia turned around and saw Axel at the door leaning up against it.

"Yeah, it was late last night when he had that nightmare."

"So he went to you, huh? I thought that I would be the one he went to."

"I guess he wanted to me."

"Cut the crap, Mar, I know."

"You… how?"

Axel held up the journal that Marluxia had seen Demyx write in.

"That's Demyx's privacy. Where did you find it?"

"In the most obvious spot…the bookshelf. It seems like he really loves you. It has everything in it. Dating back to when he meet Trianna."

"How dare you! You give that to me right now!" Marluxia yelled without even thinking.

Demyx stirred in the background.

"Do I see anger?" Axel said in a menacing voice.

"That is Demyx's. What do you think he is going to do to you, when he finds out that you've been through his private things?"

"Awe, but Marly…don't you want to know."

"I already do…without going through that. He showed me yesterday."

"What you guys do? Kiss?"

Marluxia flinched and looked away.

"No? Awe poor Marly. He hasn't kissed you yet. What a shame. It says here that he wants to."

"You read one more thing out of that Axel and you'll be sorry."

Both Axel and Marluxia looked over at Demyx.

"How could you?"

"How could I what Axel?"

"How could you keep something like this from me? I thought we were like brothers. Why would you keep something as serious as this from me? Me?"

"I told you, it is an experiment."

"So this…this stuff that you write about is the experiment?"

"Yes."

Marluxia knew that he was lying to Axel, but he stuck with Demyx on this.

"Give that to me and I promise you …you won't get hurt, if you keep it and read through it. I'll promise you that there will someone hurting." Demyx said.

Marluxia saw that Demyx was on the point of blowing out a furry towards Axel.

"Axel, I would listen to him… he's on the point of one of his furies."

"You know, I think I'll keep it and read through. Possibly even tell the others that we have a couple in the castle."

"You do that Axel…and you'll never be like my brother again I swear it."

"That's a threat isn't it? You know I want to see what you do to me if I do."

"Then I am sorry that I had ever thought you were a best friend of mine." Demyx had his sitar out and was ready to strike it, if needed.

That had done it for Axel. He threw the journal down with Demyx's last entry visible for Marluxia to see. However, Marluxia bent down and closed it as he picked it up.

"You don't even want to read about the dances?"

"I respect his privacy. Furthermore, I don't need to read it. I was there, dancing with him."

Axel laughed. "Fine. I'll keep my discovery a secret. But if I see any marks on him, Marluxia, you are going to get it good." Then he stormed out of Marluxia's room.

"Thanks, for standing up for me, Marly."

"Your welcome. Besides, you would've done the same for me."

"Yes. I would have."

"Here, I brought you some food for you."

" Thanks."

"Any time…how are you feeling today?"

"Better, better than last night after that event."

" That is good to hear."

"Yes. I was worried that it would've taken me. But you help me through that."

Marluxia blushed. "That is kind of you. To be thinking of me."

"I told you, Axel would find out by himself."

" Yeah, but he still doesn't know that it is a real relationship though."

" That is the best part of it."

"He needs to learn respect of other peoples privacy."

"He was only trying to be courteous and see why I was acting strange around him and every time he mentions you were looking for me."

"You show that around him?"

"I try my best to keep it hidden around him, but its no use. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Demy. You were just expressing what you would've felt if you had feeling."

"I know…but…"

"No, buts… Come here." Marluxia had his arms spread out. "You need something to cheer you up."

Demyx smiled as he retreated into Marluxia's arms. They hugged each other of what seemed minutes.

"Axel, was mean to you and going through your things without your permission. You shouldn't let that ruin our day. I have something planned for us today, I don't want you down for it."

Demyx perked up. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Are we going on a mission?" Demyx asked.

"Yes I am, tomorrow. Xigbar wants me to do this one alone, Demy." Marluxia said in a quiet, sad voice.

"Why?"

" Because he thinks that our experiment will interfere with it. However, I promise to think of you when I'm gone. Besides I'll be back before you'll know it." Marluxia kissed Demyx on the check to reassure Demyx that everything will be all right.

"But what if I have another one of those dreams?"

"You could stay here tonight. I'll be back the following morning after my mission."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You better come back in one piece."

"Demy relax, I'll be fine." he gave Demyx another kiss.

"All right. Now what is that surprise?"

"Nu-uh-hu. Not so fast, you need to close your eyes first." Marluxia said as he opened his portal. Demyx did was he was told and he felt Marluxia pull him through the portal. When they stopped, he heard the portal close.

"Are your eyes still closed?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes, Marly. They are."

"Good. Because what I want to show isn't in this area."

"All right." Demyx felt himself being pulled again.

Marluxia guided Demyx through a part of the castle that only he knew. He knows for sure that Demyx haven't been here. Marluxia wanted today to be special, since he wouldn't be back for a full day. Marluxia had brought Demyx to a field that was filled with Lilies and Roses, along with a few other flowers that he knew the names of. He then led Demyx over to a clearing within the field and stopped.

" Okay, you could open them." Marluxia said excitedly.

Demyx opened them up and stared in wonder. He turned around and looked at the all the variety of flowers. He noticed that the dominant ones were the Roses and Lilies.

"Where are we?" Demyx said in wonder.

"We are in my garden. This is where I go to relax and get away from the organization life. This is where I take sanctuary whenever I get into an argument with the others."

"Wow, Marly, it is beautiful."

" Do you like it?"

"I love it. It is sooo beautiful. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

" That would have ruined the effect I wanted from you." Marluxia took his hand and looked at Demyx. "This is a place where we could come and get away from curious eyes."

" Does anyone else know where this place is?"

"No. Not unless they stumbled upon it on their way out of the castle. However, they think that it is elsewhere. So they don't exit through that door over there or over on that end to find out. "

"We're still within the castle?"

"On the grounds of it, yes. What we are in, Demy, is what the gardeners call a greenhouse. It helps the flowers grow during the seasons that a particular flower grows in."

"How do we get here?"

"The only way is our portal. I made sure that there was no way out of the castle or a path to this greenhouse. However, if you're getting hot… there is a door over there. It leads to outside the courtyard, but I prefer to use the portal so I wouldn't let people know that something was on this side of the courtyard." Marluxia explained to Demyx, he leaned in and kissed Demyx on the check.

Demyx removed his hand and took off his cloak and gloves placed them down in the clearing that they were standing. Marluxia was shocked that he did this, but he didn't seem to be motivated to do anything else. Which was what Marluxia was hoping for anyway; Marluxia copied him.

"It was getting hot, but I didn't want to blow this secret."

"I understand." Marluxia said. He kissed Demyx on the check again, then moved to check on his flowers. "This is how I work anyway. It gets very hard working in the uniform after awhile."

Demyx came up, put his arms around Marluxia's waist and locked them in place. Marluxia was moved by this.

"Don't go on that mission. I want you to stay." Demyx said as he placed his head on Marluxia's shoulder. Marluxia turned around with what Demyx had given him to move in. He suddenly realized that Demyx was closer than he thought.

"Demy, I would. However, Xigbar…" Marluxia was interrupted with a kiss on the check.

" Marly, please. Don't go. Our time together today is growing short. I want more time with you." Demyx whined.

"Demy, if I could I would. But I can't." Demyx dropped his arms and turned away, he knew that he couldn't win this one.

"Then I'll stay here until your return."

"Demy, if you stay here. Then you'll probably be vapor." Marluxia said, trying to knock some sense into him.

" May be so, but this i…"

Marluxia stopped him with a kiss on the lips; it was a passionate and longing kind of a kiss. However, Marluxia couldn't wait for Demyx to get the point to kiss him on the lips anymore. Therefore, he did it himself. He loved every second of it; he didn't care if Demyx hated him afterwards. He was longing for this kiss and he made it happened. He felt Demyx's hands in his hair and he knew that Demyx has been delaying this for some reason. When Marluxia pulled back, Demyx went forwards and kissed him again. It looked like he wasn't done, but neither was Marluxia. They wanted to stay here, but Marluxia knew that he had to stop. He pulled back again and this time moved away from Demyx.

Demyx looked around and found Marluxia tending to his flowers again. He went to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, again.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Demyx asked Marluxia.

"Since I joined. Demy… I am gay. But I wasn't sure if you were too."

"So you didn't make a move."

"Right."

"Go on that mission. I want you back in one piece, though. I also want you to come to my room, when you are decent."

Marluxia laughed. "Decent? Decent for what?" he placed a water jug down and stared at Demyx.

"A date." Marluxia was overjoyed to hear this. He kissed Demyx on the check and went to grab their things. Demyx went to Marluxia, took his things, put then back on and looked over at Marluxia.

"You have a safe mission. I'll keep an eye on your flowers for you."

"Thank you, Demy."

"Any time."

Demyx watched Marluxia open his portal and instead of watching Marluxia go through, he stopped him and gave him another kiss on the lips even though he hated it.

"See you soon." He said when he pulled back.

"See you soon too." Marluxia smiled and went through his portal. Once his portal closed, Demyx opened his own and went to his room. He went to the spot where he hid his personal journal, but then remembered that Axel was in here and took it. Marluxia had it; but just as he was headed out the door, Marluxia came through his portal.

"Demy, here. I forgot to give you this. I didn't look through I swear." Marluxia had Demyx's journal in his hand.

"Oh, there it is. Thank you, Marly. I was just about to go to you about it." Demyx said as he tries to take it from his boyfriend. However, Marluxia had a firm grip on it and was not going to let it go.

"It'll cost you something though."

"What?"

"A kiss."

Demyx ran up to him and kissed him on the lips then pulled back.

"There you are. See you when I return."

"I'll be waiting for you here."

"I know." Marluxia smiled and returned to wherever that it was he was going for his mission.

Demyx sat down on his bed and wrote what happened in his journal. There was a knock on the door and he went to it, clutching his journal tighter then ever.

"Demyx… you're here?" Axel said.

"Yeah, he went on a mission. By himself…Xigbar, said so. He won't be back until after tomorrow." Demyx said a little down it sounded false to him though. However, was still thinking about that kiss, Marluxia gave him in the greenhouse.

"Oh… he'll be fine. May I come in?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For going through your things. I was thinking over what Marluxia said about privacy."

" Yeah. You should've not done that."

"I realize that now and it has been irritating me."

"What the thought that I'm gay?"

"You said it was an experiment!?"

"Yeah I did. However, you read my journal. You should've known."

"I didn't read it. I skimmed through it. I didn't even catch every word."

" You know, Marly has one too."

"He does?"

"Yeah. He told me."

"Oh, does he write in his?"

"I think so. But probably not as much as I have."

"Probably not… I am sorry for what I did. I was…"

" You were curious. Any one would've if I act the same as I do when you speak of Marly. However, I know that I could trust you. That's why I acted the way I did, but I was hoping you'd have gotten it without going through my things."

"You were feeding me hints about this?"

" Yes, Ax, I was. But you were to stubborn to realize it."

Axel flinched when Demyx said the word stubborn. "You're right. I was stubborn. But I hope that you two realize that you can't hide this from everyone."

"We do realize that. We just don't want them to know it yet. I told Marly, that you would be the first to know…whether I told you or not."

"You were going to tell me?" Axel looked up from the ground he was staring at since he entered the room.

"Yes, I was. But it looks like I don't have to now."

"So … then… you really love him? Marly I mean?"

"Yeah. He knows that too. He didn't need you to tell him that."

Demyx laughed and thought back to what Leaxueas said.

"You know, it was Leaxueas that asked me the question if I was. I yelled at him saying that I wasn't. Then after he left Trianna came up to me and told me that Myde was. I was shocked to hear that, I didn't know what to do. That night Marly and I were talking about exploring this side of us and here we are… calling our relationship an experiment, just to keep it from spilling that we are." Demyx went out, looked to the sky, and looked at the stars.

Axel was shocked that Demyx said that.

"Demyx…I…I didn't know… that part."

Demyx turned around.

"You should've. Its in here." he held up his journal. "I wonder what world he's at…" Demyx turned back around and looked at the stars.

"You could only wonder... Xigbar won't tell you?"

"Not if I let it slip that I like Marly."

Axel was shocked to hear that Demyx was admitting something like that for Marluxia to him and that there was no hesitation about it.

"Well…" there was another knock on the door, Demyx went to it and answered.

"Hi. Number six."

"Hi, Demyx." Zexion said. "Have you seen Marluxia?" Demyx had hide is excitement when Zexion said Marluxia's name, but Axel wasn't fooled.

"He's out on a mission right now." Demyx said as he hid his journal in his cloak.

"Oh. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"The day after tomorrow. Why?"

"I want to speak to him… it's about a flower that I have."

"Oh…if I see him when he comes back I'll let him know. Ok?"

"Thank you, Demyx."

"Your welcome, Zexion." Demyx closed the door when Zexion turned his back to leave.

"Well, I better get going it getting late."

"Ok… if you try to find me tonight. I might be in Marly's room."

"Okay. Demyx…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me. After I found out."

Demyx laughed. "There were parts that needed to be clear. So you're welcome."

When Axel left, Demyx finished writing in his journal then changed and got into bed. A few hours went by and he couldn't sleep. He got up, went to Marluxia's room through his portal, and fell asleep in Marluxia's bed. The next morning, he got up and went to the greenhouse. He watered the flowers and cared for them as he saw Marluxia doing yesterday. When he was done doing that he went to his room and changed. Then he went to have breakfast. He saw Trianna over at her table with Xaldin. She spotted him and came over to him, leaving Xaldin puzzled.

"Hey, you need to keep your thoughts to yourself." Trianna said in a whisper.

"I don't know how."

"Think of something other than what you are thinking of."

"How? Marly is out for a mission, I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Demyx…you need to learn, otherwise you should've gone with him."

"I would've… but…Xigbar said no." Demyx looked down at his food. "I couldn't sleep last night, until I was in his room. I can't stop thinking about him. I…"

"I know that you do. However, you need to hide it better. Everyone notices that you aren't yourself today. They are all puzzled about what it is."

"Yeah, everyone…but Axel."

"He knows?"

"Yeah, he stole my journal I was writing in. but I have it now. I could trust him with this. He's like a big brother to me."

"What if he tells?"

"Then Marly and I will hurt him so bad that he wouldn't know what hit him."

"That sounds a little harsh."

"Yeah I know, but he skimmed through my private journal. I write everything down that happened with me and Marly in it… and he read through it."

"All you have to do is to get through the rest of the day…he'll be back tonight. Right?"

"I hope. I don't want to wait any longer than I should."

"I understand. But unless you open up about your feelings for Marluxia, no one will understand why you are as down as you look now."

"I am not going to…not until we are ready for that kind of thing. We are calling this our experiment, you could tell them that. I don't care what else you say, just tell them that Marly and I are doing an experiment about being…"

" Oh, Demyx. Come off it. I'm not going to tell and neither is Axel. He came and talked to me last night, after he visited you. He told me everything about stealing your journal and what you and Marluxia said. He was shocked that you had confessed to him as you did. He thought that you weren't going to, until you two were ready to tell everyone else. However, you need to learn to control your thoughts. Right now they are going along with what you are feeling about Marluxia."

"Axel told you everything?"

"Yes. However, I told him that I knew… he was confused and I told him that I could hear your thoughts. He wanted me to tell him what you were feeling at that moment, but he remembered something and told me to forget it."

"What am I suppose to do with myself for the rest of the day? I don't have anything planned until Marly gets back." Demyx hadn't even touched his food; he was just letting it go cold. He looked at it again and decided to leave. He picked up his plate and left. Saiix got up and followed him.

"What do you want?" Demyx said as he heard someone following him.

"What's the matter? You hardly look like this." Saiix said.

"I don't want to talk about it. May be later, ok, Saiix."

"I'm just trying to help."

"You've done more than you should with helping me. You need a break from helping me. You should tell that to Vexen too. If he is wondering about me too."

Saiix stopped and watched Demyx go into his own room.

When he closed his door, he opened his portal and went back to the green house. Then he remembered today was the day that Marluxia had joined the organization. He opened his portal again and went to a flower store. He bought a dozen Lilies and two dozen of red and white Roses. Then he returned to his room and placed them on a nightstand that was bare.

He had separated the roses and lilies so that they could fit into two vases. He placed one vase on the nightstand and placed the other in his bathroom, so he could give it to Marluxia when he comes back. The day went by slow for Demyx, though he kept himself as busy as he can. However, he keeps returning to the thoughts of Marluxia. He placed a book down that he was trying to read and went out to the patio to keep an eye out for Marluxia. He saw a portal open, but it was clear in the moonlight that it wasn't Marluxia. He went to sit on the railing of the patio and waited until he saw Marluxia come home from his mission. There was a knock on the door.

"Coming, one moment." Demyx said as he swung around and went to the door.

"Hi, Luxord."

"Do you feel in the mood to gamble on a few things?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Demyx heard a lot in those simple three words. "Not now, I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh…all right. May be later then?"

"Tomorrow probably."

"Ok then." Luxord left and Demyx closed the door, just as he heard a portal open down in the courtyard.

He ran to see who it was…it was Marluxia and it looks like he found something. He jumped down from his patio and ran to Marluxia.

"What took you? I've been waiting all night for you."

"I ran into some bigger heartless."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I found this though."

"What is it?"

"I'm not quite sure what it is."

"Oh." Demyx walked with Marluxia to his room and entered.

"Do you know what today was?"

" I joined the organization today."

" Yeah, and they're in my room though…oh…yeah, Zexion was looking for you."

"Zexion?"

"Yeah."

"What does he want?"

"He has a flower that he needs your expertise with."

"I'll go to him tomorrow. When was he looking for me?"

"This morning… I told Axel about what we had discussed when we found Trianna."

"Yeah? What he say?"

"He was shocked that I confessed to him."

"I could imagine that. What else did he say?"

"That was it… … no it wasn't he apologized to me. He said that he thought over what you said to him and realized that you were right."

"Good."

Demyx went up and kissed him on the lips. " Have I told you that you are a great kisser?" Demyx said when they pulled apart, though he knew he was lying.

"No." Marluxia pulled back in and kissed Demyx back.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Demyx said, he lied again.

"Me too. I was thinking of you, when I was fighting."

"I was thinking of you too, all day." this was a definite lie, but he made it sound like he wasn't.

"Come on, meet me in my room. We have a date to get to."

Demyx left, Marluxia didn't want him to leave. Therefore, he hurried to get out of his mission clothing and into decent ones. He then went over to Demyx's room through his portal. He didn't see Demyx anywhere at all.

"Demy?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah?" he heard Demyx answer from the bathroom.

"What are you doing in there?" Marluxia asked.

"I'll be out in a moment. I just need to get something real quick."

"All right."

A few moments passed after Marluxia replied that Demyx came out of the bathroom with a vase full of Lilies and Roses.

"Are those for me?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes. They are."

"Why is there red roses in there?" Marluxia questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll explain later, why they're in there."

"Better not keep it away from me long."

"I won't… come on, I made a reservation for two somewhere."

Demyx placed Marluxia's flowers next to the ones that he had for himself.

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling. You close your eyes now."

Demyx did the same thing that Marluxia did to him, but he pulled Marluxia through the patio first then opened his portal and went though. He directed Marluxia over to a building that he loved eating at, when he had joined the organization. He went up to the receptionist and told her that he had a reservation for two.

"Right this way, sir." She led him and Marluxia to a table then left. Demyx pulled out a chair for Marluxia and made sure he sat down in the chair. Then he went over to his chair and sat down.

"You could open your eyes now." Demyx said.

Marluxia opened his eyes and looked around.

" Where are we?"

"At Twilight Bernstein. This is my favorite restaurant. We're still in the world that never was."

"We never left our world?"

"No."

"I thought we did."

"That was because I brought you here through my portal on the patio."

Marluxia laughed, as a server came to the table.

"Hi, I'm Trixie. I'll be your server for tonight." The sever said as she handed them each a menu. "Can I get you any thing to drink, to start off with?"

"I'll have a glass of the Lavender Rose Shea Wine." Demyx replied. "Actually can we get that in the bottle?"

" Yes, sir. You can. Anything else?" the server asked.

Marluxia shook his head.

"No, that'll be fine."

"Ok, that'll be right out for you."

"Thanks." Demyx said as she walked away.

"Lavender Rose Shea Wine? What does that taste like?" Marluxia asked.

"Nothing like the name, trust me. It has a sweet and sour taste, but more sweet than sour. The aroma of the wine smells like lavender and rose. That is why they named it that way. It is really, really sweet…. Have you eaten here before, Marly?"

"No… the place is amazing. I didn't know we had a restaurant here. What do they have here?"

"They have all sorts. What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. How about you?"

"Umm…let's see here…what sounds good."

Trixie came back with the wine and she poured it into the glasses. "Do you need more time?"

"No." Demyx looked over at Marluxia.

"All right."

"We'll get the special for two… the Shrimp Claudine Scampi."

"That is a good choice, is this your first time here?"

"No, but it is his first." Demyx answered as he nodded towards Marluxia.

Trixie collected the menus and headed back into the kitchen.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"Shrimp Claudine Scampi… what is that?"

"It's a pasta salad." Demyx said as Marluxia took a drink of the wine.

" This is really sweet." Marluxia exclaimed softly.

"I told you. What else do you taste?" Demyx said as he took a drink from his glass.

"Red wine."

"Any thing else?"

"I'm not good at tasting everything in the wine, Demy. But I do love it."

"Me too."

Trixie came back with their food.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

"No, this is fine… thanks."

"Enjoy." She walked away to another table.

"This is to our relationship." Demyx said falsely as raised his glass.

"To our relationship." Marluxia raised his glass and their glasses tinkled as the hit each other. Then they took a drink and sat down their glasses.

They were half way through their food when Trixie came back.

"How is everything, boys?"

"Everything is good thanks." Demyx said after he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Delicious." Marluxia replied after he had swallowed his mouthful.

Then Trixie walked to another table. By the time she came back, their plates were empty and so were their glasses.

"Do you want any deserts?"

" The Chocolate Malt Sunday."

She cleared their plates and left.

"That sounds delicious."

Demyx poured more wine into the glasses then took a drink from his glass.

"This is the perfect wine for sea food and any kind of deserts."

"Here you are boys. Enjoy."

"Thanks."

Trixie left again, leaving the boys to their desert. Marluxia was the first to dig in to the desert. After a little while, Demyx joined in.

"What's up, Demy?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

" What to do after we leave."

"Oh."

When the bottle of wine was empty and the desert plate was empty. They got the bill and Demyx paid for it. Then they went back to Demyx's room.

"That was delicious. I really enjoyed that, Demyx. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Both of the boys had the Lavender Rose on their breath, but they weren't drunk.

"I'll be right back." Marluxia said as he took his flowers. Demyx changed and got into bed, by the time that Marluxia came back. He got into bed and lay down next to Demyx.

"Ugh, I'm full."

"Me too." Marluxia replied.

"Did you see that one girl?"

"Yeah, she was so looking at you, I think she thought you were cute." Marluxia laughed as he said this.

"She could think that all she wants. You are all I need."

"Awe, thanks."

"I love you, Marly." This slipped through Demyx's mouth before he could stop himself from saying it.

Marluxia was surprised by this.

"I love you too, Demy." He meant that, he had wanted Demyx since he had joined and now he has him. What more could he ask for.

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 7: Their Secret is Out

The Demyx continuum

Their secret is out

By Final Hearts

Sequel to Demyx and his relationship with Marluxia

Demyx woke up in the morning with Marluxia's arm over his waist. Demyx rolled over and kissed Marluxia on the lips, it was a long one. Demyx hadn't kissed him like this since Marluxia had kissed him before he left for a mission. When Demyx broke the kiss Marluxia woke up.

"Good morning, love." Demyx said.

"Good morning." Marluxia said with a little yawn. " How late is it?"

"Very late." Another voice said. Demyx and Marluxia looked over to see Zexion.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for Marluxia… these flowers are the same ones I found in his room."

"Zexion, what do you want?" Marluxia asked.

"I need your help. I have a flower that is underfed I want to know what I could use to get it healthy."

"All you need to do is water it for a few days. Then plant it in a bigger pot." Marluxia answered.

"I tried that, it didn't work."

"It is probably dying, then. What kind of flower is it?"

"An Orchid."

" Yeah, their season is just ending. So I'm not surprised that you came to me."

"I am though." Demyx stated.

"Why's that?"

" The obvious. Are you two dating?"

"Excuse me?" Demyx asked.

"Are you two dating?"

Marluxia and Demyx looked at each other.

"What makes you ask that?" Demyx asked.

"I'm just wondering…because I saw you kiss him."

"You …What!?"

"Don't' play stupid. You heard what I said."

"So I kissed him so what… it wasn't our first."

" So you are dating?"

"No… it's an experiment." Demyx said.

"An experiment on dating?"

"Dem, why don't we just tell him. He already saw us."

"Fine, Mar, do you want me to tell or you?"

Zexion looked at the flowers again and tried to name them.

"I'll tell him." Demyx said sitting up. "Those are lilies and roses."

"Oh… so…"

"Yes, Zexion, we are. We're a happy couple. Ok?"

Zexion's eyes widen. "You two are gay!?"

"Yes."

"But you told Lexaeus you weren't."

"I lied to him."

"How long, have you been going out?"

"Since we came back from finding Axel."

"That'll explain why you weren't yourself yesterday."

"Yes."

"Axel was also acting strange… I think he should hear this."

"He knows, he was the first one to know."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, he found out himself." Demyx said.

" Like he always does." Marluxia came up.

" Go ahead and tell. It won't break our relationship."

"I'll tell. This will be a good one to tell. I can't wait until I see number two's face." Zexion ran out of the room excited.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Demyx said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, Axel warned me about this. But I knew it would before he told me."

"Then why did you wanted to keep it a secret?"

"Because…" Demyx turned around to look at Marluxia. "Because if I had spoken too soon about it you might wanted to call it off."

"Demy, I told you the second night we were going out that I wanted to date you since I joined."

"No, you told me that before you left for your mission recently."

"Still, I won't break up with you. I wanted you since I joined and I love you, Demy, I always had and always will. Nothing could change my mind about how I feel about you…When Axel told me what happened that night you got your injury. I flipped, I didn't know if you were going to pull through it. I had said 'That was a heroic thing you did… I didn't know you had it in you. To sacrifice yourself to save another that you don't even know.' You replied back in a broken sentence saying that Sora was your friend just like I was. I was so shocked that you replied, that I ran to you and said 'Don't speak, Demyx. Save your strength. Let me help you.' Then after the fight was over Axel knocked on my door, you tried to get up and answer it. But I stopped you, before you even left the bed."

"Wow, that sounded like poetry… Are you in the middle of writing any for your lover, Marluxia?"

Marluxia spun around and saw Larxene.

"Larxene!" Marluxia said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if the rumor is true. But what you just said told me everything."

"How long have you been standing there?"

" Oh, I don't know. I think it was the part where you said that you wanted him ever since you joined."

"You…"

"Nu-uh-hu. You shouldn't get upset with me. You should get upset with Zexion. He was the one blabbering about what he saw and heard."

"I'm not surprised." Demyx moved to the side of Marluxia.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one who told him what he is telling you all. Yes he did see us in bed and yes he did see us kiss."

"Wow, number nine. Number nine. After all this time of complaining, he's been touching you. You finally surrendered yourself to him as his lover. What made you change your mind?"

" I take it you haven't seen Trianna yet."

"Who?"

"That is what I thought. Trianna is Myde's twin sister. She told me that he was gay. Myde was gay and I am his nobody."

"That is the biggest lie I ever heard out of you Demyx."

"It isn't a lie. I've seen her, Axel seen her. And I bet Xaldin is going out with her." Marluxia said.

"You've seen her? What does she look like?"

"Why don't you turn around Larxene and find out for yourself." Xaldin said.

Larxene did turn around and she looked at what looked like a girl version of Demyx.

"But…that is Triane. Isn't it?"

"No, that is what I call her. Her name is Trianna. Yes, Marluxia we are going out… it was just recently to."

"I'm glad to see Myde's sister being with the one she wants to be with." Demyx said.

"I'm glad that you finally let yourself be open and let everyone know about you." Trianna said. Xaldin looked at her.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, Marluxia is the only thing on his mind lately. Besides, he is part of my brother. I sure hope I knew that much before I meet Demyx. My brother wasn't afraid to show and tell everyone that he was gay. Now, I am glad that Demyx has decided to go into those footsteps."

" So this was the secret you were hiding from me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm glad that you had kept it form me."

Demyx walked to the patio, Marluxia followed him.

"Let's go to…"

"Come on I'll take you there."

The others were confused at what just happened. Marluxia opened his portal and took Demyx to the greenhouse. Before they entered the portal, Larxene stopped right in front of them.

"Let them go Larxene." Another voice said.

"Why? I'm not done talking to them?" Larxene looked to see whom she was speaking to. "Axel."

"You can ask your questions to me."

"You probably didn't know till now."

"You're wrong. I was the first to know."

"He told you?"

"No, I skimmed through his journal. Then he told me."

"He has a journal? Where is it?"

"Hidden in a new place I bet. Since I saw it."

" Where was it hidden?"

"On the bookshelf over there."

Larxene moved to the bookshelf, which left the portal open for Demyx and Marluxia to make their get away. Marluxia lead Demyx to the greenhouse in a hurry. When they got to a certain spot Marluxia stopped and opened his portal to the greenhouse.

"I'll have to thank, Axel for saving our butts like that." Demyx said when they reached the greenhouse.

"Yeah…now where were we?"

"Well I was hoping for something to eat, but that is out of the question."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the food is in the kitchen and we're in a greenhouse."

"Right. A greenhouse… now some where in here I have food plants." Marluxia said. "Now where are they located?" he spoke to himself.

"Oh…I saw some yesterday when I was watering. They're over here." Demyx said and he went straight to them. Demyx was the one in the lead this time.

"You watered my plants for me?"

"I told I would keep an eye on them."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Demyx found some apple trees and orange trees. He had let Marluxia grab some ripped and ready from the trees, before he continued searching for some more. Shortly after the oranges, he found Lemon, Lime, grapefruit trees. He even found some berry bushes.

"Wow, Demy, You really know your way around this place already." Marluxia was shocked.

"Yeah, I've been here most of the day. While you were out for your mission."

"How did you find it?"

"I went straight from your room to here. This was the first thing I did in the morning, before I did anything else."

"Wow."

They sat and eat their fruit breakfast in silence. When they were done eating, they kissed and were very passionate about it at least Demyx made it feel like he was passionate about it. When Marluxia pulled back to breathe, Demyx moved in and closed it up. Then when Demyx pulled back to breathe, Marluxia moved in and closed it up. Demyx's hands were in Marluxia's hair and Marluxia's hands were on Demyx's back and was working they're way up to Demyx's hair. This had went on for what seemed like hours, then they both pulled back and laid down next to each other.

"You are such a great kisser, Marly." Demyx said once he regained his breath.

"I know. So are you."

" You know…When Larxene and Roxanne had dressed me up."

"Yeah."

"I thought they stole those clothes from you."

"You would never catch me wearing those things."

"I had actually enjoyed that."

"Really? It looked like you were going to kill someone."

"Really, I enjoyed being dressed as a girl."

"What they do to you?"

"You saw me. They put make up on me. They plucked my eyebrows. They did what they called a manicure. And they forced me to wear the flower T-shirt and pants."

"There's the key word 'forced'. They forced you to do that. Do you know why?"

"Because Roxanne overheard you and the others talking about me and my furry I lashed out on you guys."

"Was that why? I thought it was because they wanted to do that to you."

"No, they told me that Roxanne overheard you guys talking about me."

"Oh…Do you want to see if the coast is clear?"

"Yeah, it should be anyway."

"Come on, let's go to my room."

"Ok, right behind you…Hey Marly?"

"Yeah, Demy?"

"What do you want me to do with these peels?"

"Oh… there is a trashcan under that table there."

"Did you set all of this up when you got here?"

"Yeah, I did it in the dead of night and when I was home from missions."

"And you've been taking care of these plants all by yourself?"

"Yeah. It does get tiring after awhile doing this by yourself."

"All right lets go."

Demyx and Marluxia left the greenhouse and went to Marluxia's room. Demyx open his portal and was about to walk in; when Marluxia stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room. I need to get something real quick."

"All right. But come right back."

" I will." Demyx said as he kissed Marluxia before he left.

When Demyx came out of his portal, Axel was waiting for him.

"Axel?"

"Hey, Dem."

"What are still doing here?"

"Larxene doesn't listen to me anymore."

"Why? Because you're a friend of mine?"

"Mostly. But she didn't like getting answers from me. She wanted them from you."

"Did she find my journal?" Demyx asked darkly.

"No. She didn't."

"Good." Demyx went to the bathroom then to the sink, opened the medicine cabinet, and got his journal.

"Nice. I'd never thought about that being a hiding place for something like that." Axel said.

"Yeah. Well, now I have to change it again."

"I promise I won't do go through it again, Dem."

"I know."

"So who found out?"

"Zexion. He caught us in bed."

"Poor Zexion, I feel bad for him."

"Why? All he saw was me kissing Mar."

"You kissed him?"

"Yeah, this morning. He was the one who kissed me first."

"Yeah? Where at?"

" Somewhere. I don't remember the place, now. He had me close my eyes."

"Oh…I take that was where you two went then?"

"Yea…By the way, thank you for saving us like that. We really appreciated it."

"Any thing for my fellow member brother. Look about that, I don't care who you see. I just don't want to see you get hurt by anyone. Ok? If Marluxia is hurting you, you let me know. All right?"

"He hasn't done anything to hurt me… and if I keep him waiting he might hurt me tonight."

"Oh… just to let you know. When he is away on solo missions, you're can talk to me about things. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll keep that in mind."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Demyx opened his portal up again and went to Marluxia's room. When he got there, he found Marluxia writing in a journal similar to his.

"Hi…sorry I took so long, Marly."

"Hi, Demy. What took you?"

"Axel, was still in my room."

"Is he trying to steal you from me?"

"No, he isn't like that, Marly. He is like a brother to me; he's only looking after me. And, besides he was just letting me know that when you go on solo mission I could talk to him about it."

Marluxia looked up from his journal. "That was it? Nothing about me hurting you or…?"

"Well, yeah he did. He said that he didn't care who I see, but if that person is giving me a hard time or hurting me. I should tell him, and he'll take care of it."

"But you could take care of yourself, though? Why does he want you go running to him?"

"Well, lets say that you left some bruises on me from a fight… and I didn't want to hurt you…"

"I get the picture. However, I won't do any of that. We get along just fine."

"I know."

"Then why is he troubling himself with it?"

"I told you, he like a big brother to me. He is only doing his best to look out for me."

"Come here." Marluxia said as he scooted over on his bed. "Xigbar found out through Zexion …just like everyone else. He said that the next time I go on a mission that you could come."

"Sweet."

"The down side of that is … if we don't do what we are sent to do, then he'll give one of us a new mission."

"So basically work first, play later."

"Yeah …something that Axel and Roxas hardly learned." Marluxia laughed. Demyx joined in on the laughter.

"Wait …Axel went out with Roxas?"

" Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No wonder he's been nicer to me than the others."

"Why?"

"His Roxas is with Sora, which I saved from Xemnas."

"Wow… you are quick at making pointers like that. I never thought about that."

"You haven't."

"No. I haven't. I thought it was Sora you saved."

"It was …but Roxas is Sora's nobody. Therefore, when I saved Sora, I had saved Roxas."

" Wow."

Demyx started to write in his journal just as Marluxia was ending his. Marluxia got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. Demyx was finished with his journal entry, when Marluxia came back out of the bathroom. Demyx had placed his journal in his cloak and decided to lie down on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" Demyx asked as he looked at Marluxia upside down.

"Well, if you're hungry still. We could go down and have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry. Are you?"

"A little."

"Then I'll go down with you and get something small to eat."

"Or we could go out."

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"Yeah."

"Then we could go there for dinner."

"But it's not a restaurant."

"Then what is it?"

"A place I like to go …other than my greenhouse."

"And you won't tell me, until we go …right?"

"Right... Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

"All right."

Demyx got up, followed Marluxia out of the door, and grabbed Marluxia's hand in his. Demyx didn't mind the stares he got when they passed fellow members. In fact, he was starting to enjoy it.

They both grabbed something small to eat …everyone that was there in the Kitchen thought that they would be very hungry by now. However, it looked like to them that they were wrong. Larxene saw them and immediately went to their table.

"So boys… How long has it been?"

"I thought Axel told you everything you wanted to know."

" Yes, well he didn't describe things. I want details, he gave me vague information." Larxene replied.

" Well, then you might as well leave. We are not going into detail." Marluxia looked at her.

"Hmm …I think Demyx disagrees. What you say Demyx?"

"I agree with Marluxia. We are not going into detail. You might well read our journals if you could find them." Demyx said as he started to laugh.

Larxene got up and stormed away.

"Nice, you pissed her off. She'll find our journals now that you said that."

"No she won't… she'll keep searching my bookshelf and she'll never find it."

"You hid it good this time?"

"Really good."

"Well you were writing in yours in my room… is it still there?"

"Nope, I have it. I take it with me."

"Nice. Where do you put it during the night?"

"Somewhere …where I would find it in the morning."

Marluxia laughed. They had finished their light lunch and returned to Marluxia's room. They found Xigbar in the room.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I have a mission, it is specifically for you two."

Demyx and Marluxia looked at each other then back at Xigbar.

"What do you want us to do?" Marluxia asked.

"I've been meaning to send someone in, but I couldn't think of anyone, until I heard the rumor…"

"It's not a rumor. It's true." Demyx stated, interrupting Xigbar.

"That makes this mission, even easier for you two then. There is a gay club not far from here, I want you to go there and talk to a certain person."

"Who do you want us to talk to?" Marluxia asked.

"Her name is Trixan. She goes there every night with her girlfriend…she changes girlfriends periodically. I want some answers from Trixan in particular."

"What kind of answers?" Demyx asked.

"I think she is part of another organization and is trying to eliminate the rest of us. I want to see if she'll let it slip what they're plans are, without giving way you are from this organization…so no uniform. Dress however you like. The only thing I ask is don't get caught up in the parties there and come back as soon as you get answers."

"We will." Marluxia said.

"Good, she shows up to this club at nine o'clock in the evening."

" When do you want us to go?" Demyx asked.

"Most likely an hour before she does, Demy." Marluxia answered.

"Yes. Exactly that."

" All right."

Xigbar left without saying another word about the mission.

"A gay club? I didn't know we had one around here." Demyx said.

"Me neither…At least we don't have wear our cloaks and all that other stuff."

Marluxia and Demyx had started to undress out of their uniforms, when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get." Demyx said as he pulled off his gloves. He went to the door and answered it.

"Zexion… what you want?"

"May I come in?"

"Hey, Marly?"

"Yeah?"

"Zexion wants know if he could come in."

"Yeah, he can."

"Did I catch you two at a bad time?" Zexion came in looking at Marluxia.

"No, we're getting ready for an undercover mission."

"Oh… good."

"What do you want?" Marluxia asked as he went over to his dresser.

"That orchid died. You were right."

"I usually am when it comes to flowers."

Zexion laughed.

"Ohh, Marly can I wear this?" Demyx asked as he lifted up a pair of pants and examined them.

"Yeah, they don't fit me anymore." Demyx ran into the bathroom to try them on.

"Where are you two going? That requires you to go undercover?"

"Xigbar wants some answers about another organization. He thinks they are trying to eliminate us. There is a girl at a club not far from here."

"Why did he pick you two?"

"Because…it is a club for those who are like us."

" Oh…listen. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I had overheard Axel and Trianna talking about you two over breakfast this morning." Zexion confessed.

"Well, we are glad that you did it anyway. We didn't want to call it our experiment any longer anyway."

Demyx came out of the bathroom with the pants on. Zexion laughed.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"That pair looks like the pair that you were wearing when Larxene and Roxanne dressed you in." Zexion said.

"I had dressed myself, when they did that… thank you very much. It was either that or get hit by Larxene's thunder attacks." Demyx said defending himself.

"Well… Marluxia is there any flowers that are year around?"'

"Let me look into that when I get back… I'm not quit sure if there is or not."

"All right… wow Dem."

"What now? Is there something on this pair?"

"No… I never seen your wound… it looks painful."

"Oh…it was when I got it. Still hurts a little, but it isn't bad."

Zexion was feeling like he came at the wrong time, so he left after Demyx was finished talking.

" That pair looks great on you, Demy."

"Thanks Marly."

"Hey, Demy?"

"Yes, Marly?"

"Do you…"

"Come on, let's go to my room. You'll probably find something you want to wear." Demyx picked up his organization uniform and went to his room with Marluxia. They took the halls and got to his room without anyone taking a second glimpse.

"Here you are. My pants, there has to be some that'll fit you." Demyx said as he flung his uniform on his bed.

"I'll find a pair."

Marluxia had dug through Demyx's pant drawer until he found a pair that he like. He tried them on and decided to go with them. Demyx had one of his own shirts on, which he was fine with that. Since he was wearing a shirt of his own, he had the pants he had on in his arms and ran back to his room to drop them off, without telling Demyx.

There was a knock on the door, and Demyx saw that Axel was at the door. Demyx looked around to find Marluxia but was unsuccessful.

"You could come in Axel."

"Thanks."

"Have you seen, Marly?"

"I saw him going to his room not that long ago. Did something happen?"

"No, he probably is returning a pair of pants he didn't want to wear. He's wearing one of mine though."

Axel cleared his throat. "Well… that is nice to know."

"Am I embarrassing you Axel?"

" No…going on a date?"

"No, undercover mission tonight at nine."

"Where to?"

"A gay club."

"Sounds like trouble, what are you going to do there?"

"Talk to a girl to get information."

"About?"

"Eliminating us…she's part of another organization."

" Our elimination? But we didn't do anything to them."

"That is why Xigbar is having us go there."

"She's gay?"

"Yeah. Has a different girl every time she goes there."

"Then I guess it will be all right… you two seem to be steady at the moment."

" What does that suppose to mean?"

"I was just noticing that you two haven't had an argument or fight yet."

"Oh… no. We haven't. We are very compatible with each other. I think though when we do come back, that Marly is taking me somewhere?"

"Oh…first date?"

"No, I took him to Twilight Bernstein for our first date. We went there when he came back from his solo mission."

"Did you have your usual?"

"No, we had a special for two."

"Yeah, what you have?"

"We had the Shrimp Claudine Scampi with the Lavender Rose Shea wine. Then we shared desert…" Demyx explained. "Where have you been?" Demyx said when Marluxia returned.

"I was returning my pair of pants back to my room."

"I thought that was what you were doing… you could've told me though."

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure I'll tell you before I leave you again. Ok?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Demyx gave Marluxia a peck on the lips and returned to look for a better shirt than the one he had on.

"Hi, Axel." Marluxia said when he noticed him sitting on Demyx's bed.

"Hi, Marluxia."

"Hey Marly?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this go with these pants?" Demyx held a shirt with some sort of logo on it.

Marluxia made a disgusted noise and went over to help pick out a shirt. Axel got up and went over as well, picked up a shirt looked at it then got their attention by clearing his throat.

"Hey, Dem." Axel said.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you try this one?"

Demyx looked over to see what shirt Axel was talking about. Marluxia did too.

" Well I could give it a try."

Demyx took of his shirt and put on the one that Axel handed him.

"Well?" Axel said.

"I like it… Marly, what do you think?"

"It looks cute on you…where did you find the shirt."

"In the pile he had over there…it had clothes from when Larxene and Roxanne made him look like girl."

Demyx looked horrified. " Are you serious!?"

"Yeah."

"Demyx, love, calm down. It shouldn't matter what pile that shirt came from…"

"It does to. This is that exact shirt she had made me wear."

Marluxia couldn't help it but to laugh.

"It's not funny, love, it's true."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I didn't get to see you in what Larxene and Roxanne did to you."

"You want to see pictures?" Axel asked.

Demyx eyes widened "You have pictures of me!?"

"I asked you if I could. You said yes?"

"I remember you asking me that, Ax. It must've been someone else then…."

"I do too have pictures of you."

"How and when?"

"When you fell asleep getting that painful manicure done."

"It wasn't painful…it was relaxing. Now getting my eyebrows plucked was torture."

"Come on, Demy, can I see them?" Marluxia asked.

"I haven't even seen them." Demyx said.

Marluxia caught a glimpse of the clock behind them.

"Come on, love, we need to get there before she does."

"All right…Axel can you leave them on my bed. We'll look at them later."

"Yeah." Axel said as he set the pictures down and he got up.

"Thanks." Demyx said.

"No problem." Axel said as Marluxia and Demyx hurried out of the door. He closed the door and went to his room.

Demyx and Marluxia arrived at the club at eight thirty after getting loss once.

"We made it."

"Yeah, hey… this is real close to where I want to take you." Marluxia said as he remembered.

"Yeah, may be when we get down here we could go there. You know after we tell our boss what we learned."

"That isn't a bad idea at all."

" But we have a half hour left…"

"Demy… no. Our boss specifically gave us this mission. I'm not going to ignore his orders."

"Oh, come on. Please? We could still get the mission done." Demyx pleaded.

"No! Sheesh, Demy you're like a little kid."

"Fine, then. You talk to her then."

"Demy, love, our boss is relaying on the both of us to get this mission done. If I'd known you were going to act like this I would've…" Marluxia said as they passed the bouncer that was at the front door.

"You wouldn't."

"I would too. Now behave."

" Fine." Demyx had lost this argument. Demyx had pouted all the way, to wherever Marluxia was taking him. Marluxia first stopped at the bar and told the tender the name that they were looking for then left. They found a table towards the back and sat down.

"Demy, you know what the boss said."

"Work first, play later… I don't care what he says. I want our own time with each other."

"We do. But you also…"

"Me! What about you?"

"Well…"

"Excuse me boys, I was told by the bartender that you were looking for me." a lady wearing a red dress interrupted, she had her right hand collapsed into the other girls hand.

Marluxia straightened up.

"Yes. We have heard about you and wondered if you could answer some questions for us."

She whispered in her partners ear and the girl went to grab some chairs.

"Love, will you come out of it, please." Marluxia said to Demyx when he saw that Demyx was looking away.

"Marly, why can't we?" Demyx replied…going back to their argument.

"Um...Love, the girl is here. We can't ask her to leave, when she just arrived."

Demyx looked to see whom he was talking about. He recognized her and she recognized him.

"Myde?"

"Hi, Trixan."

Marluxia just looked at Demyx.

" How do you know her, love?" Marluxia said as the girls sat down.

"She is Trianna's best friend from high school." Demyx answered in a bitter tone.

"What are you doing here, Myde. I thought Trianna said you had turned into a creature."

Demyx leaned up to Marluxia.

"She doesn't know that I'm his nobody so don't say anything." He whispered.

"You got it."

"I was in the neighborhood. You?"

"I come here every night. Who's your boyfriend?"

" Marluxia. Who's your girlfriend?"

" Serenity… How's your twin?"

"She fine. Has a steady boyfriend." Demyx replied

"She does? That's news to me. When did this happen?"

"Recently."

" Tell her I said hi, the next time you see her."

"I will."

"Now… to business. What do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us something about a group called 'Organization thirteen' have you heard of them?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, I heard of them. I believe they are the ones who recently got a new leader. So it should be easy getting rid of them."

"Why?"

"Well… one of their members has befriended a common enemy of all of the organizations."

"Whose that?" Marluxia asked.

"One of their members or the enemy?"

" The enemy." Demyx responded.

"I think his name is Sora."

"No, love… I heard it was Roxas." Serenity replied.

"Either way that group is a disgrace to the rest of the organizations and therefor should eliminated from this place."

" Is that the only reason why?"

"Yes, though there is a girl in that group. I believe she is the only member that is a girl. Poor girl must be lonely by herself… but then again, if she is straight then good for her. She has all those men choices…. Let us buy you two a drink."

"All right." Demyx said.

Demyx looked at Marluxia, and stared. He then smiled and kissed him on the lips. Then Marluxia loved this idea and went with it. Both of their hands went into each others hair. Then Demyx's left hand slid down the outline of Marluxia's face and cradled it there for a moment. Then Demyx pulled back and looked away.

"It looks like your still getting use doing it publicly I see." Trixan stated.

" Yeah. Still a little awkward." Demyx answered.

The waiter came with four drinks, sat the drinks down and left.

"Myde, thank you for getting over that argument."

"You welcome, Marly... Didn't you have anything to ask Trixan?" Demyx asked as he took a drink from his cup.

"I think we covered all of our question, Myde…Thank you for your time, ladies." Marluxia replied.

"Oh, thank you for having us. We've enjoyed your presence." The girls got up, took their drinks and disappeared into the crowd.

"Come on, love, let's go and report. Then I'll take you out for a date."

Demyx smiled. "Okay."

They left their unfinished drinks and left the club.

"That was nice… we got to go back there for a date."

"I agree." Marluxia answered.

They got back to their castle around ten and reported to Xigbar. They then left and went to Marluxia's room.

They had originally gone in there to relax before their date, but they had gotten busy kissing and lost track of time. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms, by the time the sunlight hit Demyx; Marluxia was up and was doing his things he needed to be done. Demyx woke up with the sunlight in his eyes and an uneasy stomach. He sat up, ran a hand through his hair, and looked around. He found Marluxia sitting in a chair writing in his journal.

"What happened last night?" Demyx said quietly.

"We fell asleep in the middle of making out."

"We did?"

" Yeah…don't you remember?"

"No…no I don't. What happened before that?"

"Demy, love, are you feeling okay?" Marluxia asked.

"No, I have an uneasy stomach…. Did I have anything to eat last night."

"No, no you didn't. We were out in a club for a mission. You only had a drink."

"What was it?"

" It was a Champaign of some sort. Why?"

"Champaign?"

"Yes, Champaign. Why?"

"I can't…" Demyx got up and ran to the bathroom. Marluxia looked after him in a panic. There was a knock on the door. Not knowing what to do to help Demyx, Marluxia went to answer the door. He opened it up and saw Axel with Riku.

" Hi, Axel…hi Riku… what are you two doing here?"

"We're, sorry. Did we wake you two?"

"No, I was up and Demyx woke up running to the bathroom."

"Why?" Axel asked.

"That's what I want to know."

"What did he have last light?"

"He had a drink at that gay club we went to. He woke up this morning not knowing what happened before he fell to sleep… and now he's in the bathroom."

" What kind of drink was it?"

"Champaign."

"Champaign!" Axel replied.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, there is. He said that when he took you out, you two went to Twilight Bernstein and had Lavender Rose wine."

"Yeah, we did. But what does that have to do with this?" Marluxia pointed over to the bathroom door.

Riku and Axel were inside and were sitting on chairs.

"He can't have more than one bottle of alcohol. How much did he have on your date?"

"We had the whole bottle."

"How much did he have at the club?"

" Half a cup."

Riku was getting the impression that he was missing something here.

"That is too much for him." Axel said.

"Did I miss something?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Marluxia answered.

"What is it?"

"Demyx and I are…"

"Going out." Demyx finished.

Marluxia ran to him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Not much though."

"Come here, sit down." Marluxia directed him towards his vacant seat.

"When did this happen?" Riku asked.

"After you left with Kairi." Demyx replied.

"Trianna told him that his person was gay." Axel said.

"Trianna? You mean Dimitri's twin?"

"Yeah. That's the one." Demyx replied. "She told me that after I told Lexaeus that I wasn't."

"How ironic." Riku said

"I know huh." Axel responded.

"Marluxia had told me that he wanted to explore that side of him, so we gave it shot. We had called it our 'experiment' until Zexion found us in bed and told everyone." Demyx said

"Which was only a few days ago." Marluxia added. " Demy, are you up for a walk to the kitchen?"

"I am getting hungry." Demyx answered.

Demyx got up, but then headed to the bathroom again.

Marluxia sighed and looked down.

"What was in the drink? Do you know, Marluxia?"

"No, the lady we were talking to had ordered the drinks when he and I were kissing."

"Oh…sorry I asked." Riku said.

"Did you have any of your drink. Marluxia?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, it smelled the same as his though. So I know it's not the drink…wait."

"What?"

" The girl we were talking to knew Demyx though his twin. She probably added something in his drink that was clear and unscented."

"What's her name?" Trianna asked at the door of Marluxia's

"I think it was Tixan."

"Trixan! She was here?"Trianna asked.

"No, she was in another organization."

"How did she find you?"

"We meet her at on the mission." Demyx said.

" Why?"

"I'm going to talk to Xigbar…" Marluxia headed for the door

"Marly, it's not his fault. It was Serenity's fault."

"Who is that?"

"Trixan's girlfriend She was with last night."

"That's right. She has a different one every time she goes there."

Marluxia went back over to Demyx; as Axel and Trianna filled Riku in on everything, he missed since he left with Kairi.

"Demy…?"

"Yeah?"  
>"What did Serenity put in your drink?"<p>

"I…" Demyx suddenly stopped. "Do I know you?" he asked confused.

"Demy! It's me. It's me, Marluxia. Your love." The others looked at them.

"Sorry …I don't-"

"You were just talking to me, love. What happen?"

Demyx didn't respond.

"I'm going to get help. I'll be back. Let me know if he gets his memory back."

Axel was shocked that Marluxia recognized what had just happened to his lover.

"We will." Axel said. When Marluxia got out, Demyx went into the bathroom again.

Marluxia went looking for Vexen, he searched everywhere for him but no luck. He ran into Zexion without even paying any attention on where he was going.

"Hey, Mar… where's Demyx?"

Marluxia stopped.

"I need help. Have you seen Vexen?"

"He just left on a mission… why do you need his help for?"

"Demy had a drink while we were on our mission last night. He's been running to the bathroom a lot today…and he lost his…" Marluxia didn't even want to say 'memory', because that would've brought him down even more.

"Memory?" Zexion suggested.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like you need Saiix's help not Vexen's."

"Do you know where I could find him?"

"Yeah, I just came form his room…he's doing some private things right now. But he should be done when you get there."

"Thanks Zexion."

"Your welcome."

Marluxia continued on his way to stopped at Saiix's door, he heard the shower running and sat outside his door. Until he heard it stop, he waited some more until he thought he heard the bathroom door open. Then he knocked on the door.

"Be with you in a moment." He heard Saiix reply.

A few minutes later, Saiix came to the door and answered.

"Oh…Hi Marluxia. What can I help you with?"

"Demyx."

"Is he giving you a hard time?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Demyx needs your help."

"Is his shoulder bothering him again?"

"No…he had a drink while we were on our mission. Ever since he got up he's been going into the bathroom… and just before I came here, he lost his memory."

"What was the drink he had?"

"Champaign. We don't know what kind of Champaign, either."

"Did he have anything else?"

"Yes, but not on the mission."

"What else?"

"He had his wine over at his restaurant. That we went to for dinner, when I came back from a solo mission… Axel said that he had too much alcohol. I know that is the problem for his restroom visits. But his memory?"

Saiix sighed. "All right. Where is he?"

"My room."

Demyx came out of the bathroom for the second time since Marluxia left, when Marluxia returned with Saiix.

"All right, Demyx let me see you." Saiix said.

"Who are you?" Demyx asked. Saiix looked over at Marluxia.

"This is more serious then I thought…" Saiix said.

"Really?"

"You said that you two don't know what was in his Champaign. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

Riku got up from his seat and came over to Demyx.

"Hey Demyx, do you know me?"

Demyx looked at Riku and stared.

"It was worth a shot."

Demyx then looked over at Trianna, but stared at her too.

" Let me take him to the king. He'll know what do to." Riku suggested.

"If you take him, then I'm coming with." Marluxia said.

"You two could share a room. I'll have to talk to the king first though and see what he says. It won't take long." Riku said as he left the room.

"I'm going to pack his things. I'll be back." Marluxia said as he headed out the door and down to Demyx's room.

"Dem, pull through this one. I know you can." Axel said.

"Well, I think I should tell Xigbar the scenario we have here. After all it was his idea to have them go out in public like that."

"All right." Axel said. "Trianna?"

"Xaldin will be up soon. I'll tell him what he missed. We'll come back if we can." She headed out the door, before Axel could reply.

"It looks like its just us, until Marluxia comes back." Axel said to Demyx.

At this point, Demyx had his journal out and was reading it. Axel was hoping that he'd be able to figure this out on his own.

" Marluxia?" Demyx said.

"Yeah, he went to pack your things."

"Who is he?"

Axel thought for a moment, then Axel thought that it was no use trying to fill him in on his own love life.

"I'll let Marluxia answer that question when he comes back."

Demyx returned to his journal, but noticed that he didn't write in it; before what happened at the club.

"What happened? There is no entry about…?" Demyx asked.

"What?" Axel got up from his seat to see what Demyx was talking about.

"There's no entry about…?"

"Oh, you didn't write in it when you came back from your mission. That is why there is no entry about it."

"Mission? What mission?"

Axel sighed. " You and Marluxia had went on a mission last night, to talk to someone about a few things."

"What kind of things?"

"About our organization." Marluxia entered with a suitcase in his right hand.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked.

"This is his things I'll be packing mine, now."

"Where are you two going?"

"If Riku get an ok from the king he's talking about I'm going with Demyx. I am not going to stay behind as he recovers from this memory loss. Besides, I need to update his journal for him."

"I thought you respected his privacy."

"I do. but what about his entries?"

Axel thought back to what Demyx was talking about earlier.

"He was wondering about that."

"He was?" Marluxia asked puzzled.

"Yeah, he was reading his journal. Then he came across an entry that wasn't finished. He asked me about it and I told him that you'll tell him."

Marluxia face light up. "You told him that?"

"Yes, Mar, I did."

Just then Riku came back.

"So…?" Marluxia asked.

"You can come too… he said you'll have to be in separate rooms until he gets his memory back."

"Thanks Riku, you are a big help." Marluxia said.

"Your welcome… I told Sora."

"What he say?"

"He flipped out. He didn't know what to say."

"That sounds like my mother, when Myde told her." Trianna said as she and Xaldin entered.

" Where is he going?" Xaldin asked looking at Demyx's suitcase on Marluxia's bed.

"We are going to the king… Riku asked him and he is going to help Demy get his memory back." Marluxia replied.

Axel went up to Marluxia and leaned in towards his ear.

"If the king can't help…then try something that only you and Demyx share in your relationship." Axel whispered then backed up.

"Does that help?" Marluxia asked aloud, leaving the others confused.

"It did, when I lost my memory."

"Who helped you get it back?"

"Roxas."

"Didn't you and him went out for a little while?"

"Up until he ran off yeah."

"I remember that. Poor Roxas, he thought that Vexen was able to fix you… but Demy had Zexion…" Marluxia remembered.

"What you told me was what Zexion told Roxas to try on you, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Marluxia made a frustrated noise and walked towards the patio.

"Hey, Mar. we better get going. The king is waiting for us."

"All right let me pack a few thing first."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 8: Night Disney Castle w Marly

The Demyx Continuum

Demyx's and Marluxia's night at Disney Castle

By Final Hearts

Sequel to their secret is out

Marluxia, Demyx, and Riku went by portal to another Castle; after they had said their good-byes. Marluxia was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. Demyx was wearing black jeans and a blue shirt. Riku was wearing his normal clothing that he wears around royalty.

"Demyx!" Sora came out running and hugging his friend.

"Easy, Sora… he lost his memory." Marluxia said.

"How?"

"A drink he had at a club we went to for a mission."

"Oh… you must be his…"

"Boyfriend. Yes. The name is Marluxia."

"Wait… you were the one that took care of Demyx while we were fighting."

"Yes, I was."

"It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Hi Kairi."

"Hi Marluxia."

"So this is where you guys live huh?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, it's huge." Kairi said as she directed them to the throne room.

"I see that."

"Well, here we are… the throne room." when they got closer to the throne, Sora realized that is was moved to the side. He ran ahead, went down the opening, and disappeared.

"Where's Sora going?" Marluxia asked.

"He's letting the King know you two are here."

Sora came back up shortly with two mice, one was wearing a pink and white dress and the other was wearing what a king should be wearing. The three of them came and other three meet up in the middle in the throne.

"Your majesty…" Sora started.

"This here is Demyx." Marluxia indicated Demyx as he spoke. After he said that he bowed to the king.

"As I understand, he had lost his memory from a drink he had." King Mickey said.

"Yes, Your majesty he did."

" And who might you be, young man?" Queen Minnie asked.

"I am Marluxia, your highness." He answered as he bowed to her.

"Donald, will show you to your rooms." Queen Minnie indicated Donald to the right of her.

" Your room is right next to his, so you could check on him when you want to." Donald said as they headed out of the throne and went to a few rooms that were close by. Donald stopped at a door, and looked at Demyx.

" This is your room." Donald said as he opened the door and walked in.

"This is lovely." Marluxia said.

"This is only one of many of our guests rooms. You'll be sleeping in the next door." Donald said as Marluxia set Demyx's suitcase in a chair. As soon as they entered, Demyx had gone straight to bathroom. Marluxia sighed, then followed Donald into his room.

" This is your room." Donald said, then he left and left Marluxia by himself. Marluxia sat down in a chair and wrote in his journal. In the middle of writing, he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered.

"Hi, Sora. What can I do for you?"

"You could tell me yourself what happened." Sora said.

Marluxia sighed again. "Come on in. Riku told you about us I take it?"

"Yes, he did. I want to know what happened."

" Well…Xigbar wanted me and Demyx to go to a club, to get some answers from another organization. We went and meet with a girl."

"Who was she?"

"I don't remember her name, but he wanted us to talk to her to get the answers. She had a girlfriend with her and they ordered drinks for us. They gave us Champaign that night. However, a few days before we went on this mission, Demyx and I had wine at his favorite restaurant. I didn't know how much he could have… but anyway, he had half his glass. When he woke up in the morning, he didn't remember what happened that night. We started talking about what was in his drink and he ran to the bathroom. After a few moments, Riku and Axel showed, we were all talking and he went blank on me. He didn't know who I was or anyone in the room. I went to look for someone and came back; he didn't know whom the person was that I had brought with. Riku then tried to talk to him and he just stared at him. His eyes shifted over to Myde's twin and he stared at her too."

"Was there anything in his drink that you noticed afterwards?"

"Not that I know of… but I think that the girl's girlfriend has placed some sort of clear, unscented liquid in his drink."

"And you don't know what it was?"

"No." Marluxia fell back into chair that he was sitting in as they were talking.

"That'll be hard for his majesty to figure out what to do."

" Did he send you?"

"No, I wanted to find out for myself… what restaurant did he take you to?"

"It was Twilight Bernstein… I think."

"Roxas was telling me about that restaurant. 'They have amazing food' he told me."

"Yeah, that's the place. The wine we had was even more amazing."

"What wine was it?"

"Lavender Rose Shea."

" That sounds good."

"Hmm, it was. It smelled like lavender and roses, the taste was totally different than I was expecting."

There was another knock on the door and Marluxia went to answer it.

"Hi…"

"Uh…Hi, is…is, um…is Sora here?"

"Yeah, come on in."

"Hi, Sora."

Sora turned to see who it was, it was Daisy.

"Hi, Daisy."

"King Mickey wants to see you."

" Oh…thanks for the information, Marluxia."

"No problem."

Marluxia unpacked and went to see Demyx, he found Demyx on his bed asleep. He sat in the chair next to bed and looked at him. Daisy came in with some stuff and went over to Demyx.

"What's that?" Marluxia asked.

"Weren't you in the other room?" She asked.

"Yeah, but Demyx is my friend. He needs me, but I don't know what to do."

" Oh, well come here. I'll show you." Daisy said. " He has a slight fever. Go ahead and put this on his forehead there."

"What does this do?"

"This'll help with the fever. Bringing the temperature of his body down. This…"Daisy help up a bottle.

"…Will help settle his stomach. He should take the next time he is awake."

" How's his memory doing?"

"I don't know… it would be hard to tell. Seeing that we haven't meet yet. We'll see what happens, when he wakes up." She took the tray and left, leaving Marluxia there to look after Demyx.

"Demy, come on love… I know you could pull through this."

Demyx had rolled over to the side facing the door, when Marluxia said this. Marluxia then sat down in the chair that was next to the bed and waited until he woke up. The music that Marluxia heard was making him fall asleep himself. Marluxia woke up a few moments after he had fallen asleep and checked on Demyx. When Marluxia looked at the bed, he noticed it was empty, he panicked until he heard a door open. He saw Demyx coming out from behind the door. He then leaned back in his chair relieved…

Weeks and weeks after they showed up at the castle, Marluxia noticed that Demyx's stomach flue was fading. However, his memory was getting worse. The king had tried everything he can, and he still hasn't found away to cure the memory loss. Marluxia had been writing in his journal out in the courtyard, when someone came out. He got up and looked to see who it was…it was Demyx.

"Hi, Demy." Marluxia yelled from his place he was sitting.

"There you are."

Marluxia had gotten a smile on his face. "You remember."

"Remember? Remember what?"

"Never mind, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you... I know that you mean something to me…but I can't remember. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, what do you want to know?"

"Anything…anything that'll help me remember."

Marluxia thought back to what Axel had whispered then the conversation they had after that whisper.

"Well… I'm not sure this is the right place to tell you. Come on let's go to my room." Marluxia said as he took Demyx by the hand and brought him to his room.

" Demy, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

Marluxia went over to the door and closed it, when went back and pulled Demyx over to the bed. He sat Demyx down and then he sat down. He was about to kiss Demyx when there was a knock on the door.

Marluxia answered the door and found Riku.

"Hey, Riku."

"Hi, Mar. have you seen Sora?"

"Last I saw him the lady duck told him that the king wanted to see him."

"Oh, How's Demyx doing?"

"He's feeling better. But still hasn't improved on his memory… we were working on getting it when you knocked."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. Was that all you wanted?"

"Yeah…if you see Sora again will you let him know that I was looking for him?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Marluxia closed the door as Riku left.

Marluxia went back over to Demyx and remembered that it seemed like forever, since the last time he kissed Demyx. Marluxia leaned in and kissed, it wasn't just any kiss. This kiss was to help Demyx remember what he had meant to him. He wanted to make this count, even if it doesn't work. He wanted Demyx to know that he was his lover and he didn't want to lose him. His hands went up into Demyx's hair and they fell down on the bed. He soon felt Demyx's hands in his hair; he also heard a knock on the door. However, he ignored it and continued kissing Demyx. Another knock sounded on the door… and they broke apart.

"Marly answer the door." Demyx said.

"Demy… you remembered?"

" Go answer the door." Demyx said as he was sitting up.

"Fine." Marluxia went to answer the door as he smoothed out his hair.

When he opened the door and found Kairi on the other side.

" Hi, Kairi."

"Have you seen S…?"

"Riku, asked me that question not that long ago."

"Oh, sorry."

"Nah, its okay. I told Riku that the king wanted to see Sora."

"Oh. I'll find Riku then to see if he had any luck. Thanks."

"No problem. Good luck on finding them both."

"Thanks." Kairi then turned and left.

" Now, love, where were we?" Marluxia said after he closed his door.

"Marly, where am I?"

Marluxia looked at Demyx.

"Demy, do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you… how could I forget you? Where are we?"

"In my room."

"It doesn't look like your room."

"That's because Riku and I had brought you here."

"But where is here?"

"At Sora's place. Riku had asked the king if it was all right if you came here to get rid of that flue you had."

"How long have I been here?"

"I'd say about three to four weeks."

"What happened when I woke up."

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing I really remember was waking up after the mission and running to the bathroom."

" Oh…Trixan's girlfriend had placed something in your drink. I don't know what it was. But Axel told me that you had way to much to drink and your body couldn't handle that much."

"Axel said that?"

"Yeah. When you came out for the second time, you didn't know who any of us were. I had left to go get Vexen, but I ran into Zexion…literally and he told me to get Saiix. When I came back to the room, you still had no idea who I was, and you didn't know who Saiix was. When we brought you here, it only got worse, but your flue you had is almost gone."

"…And you made out with me, just now?"

"Well…yeah… you wanted to remember what I meant to you. Therefore, I made out with you."

"And you didn't care if I made you sick?"

"No, Demy, I didn't care if you got me sick."

"Why?"

"Because, Demy, I love you. I don't care what happens to me as long as I know your safe."

"But I care about you. I love you too, Marly. I don't want you to get hurt or ill because of me."

"I know that, love, but you asked me if I could help you remember me. So I did the only thing that I knew would help you remember me."

"Marly, love… Come here."

Marluxia went and sat down on the bed next to his Lover.

"I am glad that you did that. But didn't you think about it before you did it?"

"Yes, love, I did. I would do anything …anything, to help you… you know that."

"Yes, Marly, I do. But…"

There was another knock on the door.

"Why can' t they just leave me alone?" Marluxia asked as he got up to the door.

When he answered it, it was daisy.

" Is your friend in here?" She asked.

"Yeah, on the bed." Daisy came in and went to Demyx.

"How are feeling today, Demyx."

"How do you know me?"

"Your friend here, told me your name. My name is daisy. I am Donald's girlfriend."

"Oh…nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

Demyx got up, went over to a drawer, and got a new shirt. He took off his shirt that he was wearing and he heard Daisy make a noise.

"What?"

"That scar…how did you get it?"

"By saving Sora's life."

"That was mighty brave of you. No wonder he calls you his hero. You literally are his hero."

"Yes, well it taken me weeks and weeks just to recover from it."

"I bet…it looked like it was very painful to retrieve."

" Yes it was…"

"Demy…those are my shirts, your in my room remember?"

"Oh, but Marly… that never stopped me before. Besides you have nicer clothes that I do."

Marluxia smiled and watched Daisy leave in a jiffy, just by what she had just heard from Demyx.

"I know, but I think we just scared her off."

"Who cares?" Demyx said as he placed on a black shirt. Then he went over and went through Marluxia's pant drawer. Marluxia quickly went over to the door and closed it.

"Are we ready?" Demyx asked.

"Ready for what?"

"To go home. Of course."

"Oh, yeah I am."

"Are you sure, Marly?"

"Yes, love, I am sure. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"We'll have to find everyone and tell them that we are leaving."

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know."

"Well this will be fun."

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow? It's dark outside and everyone is asleep."

"All right. We'll leave when the last one of us is done with breakfast."

Demyx and Marluxia went back to the bed and wrote in their journals first. When Demyx was finished catching his journal up, they placed them in their suitcases and went to the bed and made out, until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Marluxia woke up later that night, do to a bad dream… but he could not move otherwise he would wake Demyx up. Marluxia looked down at Demyx and noticed that he was on his shoulder, still sound asleep. Marluxia lay there drifting in and out of sleep. Then a noise outside of the room, got him on alert, Demyx however didn't wake up. Marluxia moved his arm and wrapped it around Demyx. Then suddenly the door to Marluxia's room slammed opened and three people came in.

"This isn't the room he's in…isn't it?" A voice said.

"This is the room… they sleep together remember?" Another voice answered.

"Who's there?" Marluxia whispered loud enough for them to hear him.

"One of them is up. What'll we do?" A third voice asked.

" Not panic for one and stick to the plan." The first voice said.

"Who's there?" Marluxia said again, this time gently moving Demyx and sat up.

"It sounds like male's voice… I thought he would be sleeping with a girl, not a guy." The second voice replied.

"No, Dimitri is gay… I wouldn't be surprised if he has a steady boyfriend." Marluxia recognized the third voice just what it was saying.

" What are you doing here…Trixan?"

"Girl, he knows your name." The first voice said.

" How does he know your name?" the second voice asked.

" I bet it is the same guy that Dimitri was with at the club." Trixan answered. "We came for Dimitri of course."

"This is not Dimitri. He went back to Traverse Town." Marluxia replied.

"I told you we had the wrong room…we're sorry we-"

"Cool it, Noreen. We are not in the wrong room." Trixan stated. "This man isn't telling us where Dimitri is."

"I just told you where Dimitri is." Marluxia was standing with his weapon out, but the three of the intruders didn't see that.

"Marcus, can we just leave. He doesn't sound like he's in a talkative mood." Noreen said.

"You're right, I'm not. I told you where Dimitri is, now I really appreciate it if you leave without waking up my partner."

"What a polite man. What is your name?" Marcus asked.

"You could ask Trixan, she knows my name." Marluxia replied.

"Oooohhh, I like him…he's a clever little know it all." Noreen responded.

"Just to let you know…know it all, I wasn't really paying attention when he said your name." Trixan said.

Demyx rolled over and placed the blankets over his head.

"Come on, girls… let's go. He isn't here. Let's go look somewhere else." Marcus said.

"Fine, if we catch you with him again you are dead. Come on you guys lets go." Trixan replied. They ran out the door and didn't even bother closing it. Marluxia went to the door and checked around the room first then closed it.

Marluxia then took off his shirt and joined Demyx in bed.

"Iyei, iyei, what a night." Marluxia sighed to himself as he laid down. He felt Demyx rolled over again and found his spot on Marluxia's shoulder. Marluxia just lay there and tried to fall asleep before morning.

Demyx was shocked, when he woke up in the morning. He had found Marluxia still in bed instead of up waiting for him. He thought about waking him up, then he saw the marks on the door and looked horrified at Marluxia. He ran over to Marluxia, checked him for any wounds and thankfully he found none. He then pondered over what Marluxia could've done last night that had left marks on the wall. He couldn't think of anything. Demyx opened the door and there were marks on the outside of the door as well. He started getting curious and started coming up with some idea's that could've caused the marks. Again, he couldn't think of anything. He went down and had breakfast then came back up and Marluxia still didn't wake up. Demyx found a shirt next the bed and on the side, that Marluxia was sleeping on. He picked it up and looked at it.

He then remembered that Marluxia had the shirt on when he went to bed, but he left and came back with no shirt. Demyx was really freaking out, he had no idea what happened last night and he is hoping that Marluxia didn't do anything to hurt him. He looked over at Marluxia and stared. There then was a knock on the door, just a soft tap. Demyx went over to the door and Sora was there.

"Hi, Demyx. What happened?" Sora said as he pointed to the door.

"I have no idea. There some marks on the inside too… Did you see Marluxia last night by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"Well…its just … I found his shirt he was wearing last night on the ground."

"But he's in bed."

"Yes…I know. He is normally up before I am. Something happened last night and I don't know what it was. What if he's…?"

"I know for a fact that he isn't cheating on you, Demyx."

"How do you know?"

"One, he returned to you after what ever happened last night. And two he probably got hot wearing the shirt."

"Then how do you explain the marks on the door?"

"Listen, Demyx, last night before I went to bed I heard people. I thought it was Kairi, the Queen and the king, so I didn't bother to check. However, whoever it was probably did or didn't get what they wanted."

"But…"

"Demyx, if you love him like you do… then you need to learn and trust him. Whoever came last night, probably came in here last night, woke up Marluxia and he either took care of him or they ran realizing that had the wrong room."

"The marks though."'

"By the marks of the door, I'd say he probably took care of whoever it was that was here." Sora said.

Marluxia rolled over to Demyx's side of the bed and kicked the rest of the blankets off; but he didn't wake up.

"See there, that just proved one of my theories. Now just relax, he'll be fine."

Demyx sighed. He looked over to Marluxia then back to Sora.

"Can you let everyone know that as soon as he is finished with breakfast, we are leaving."

"Leaving? But it hasn't been that long all ready has it?"

"Yeah, Sora it has. You know he was the one who helped me get my memory back."

"Yeah, how?"

"I don't think you want to hear… but then again Roxas probably told you worse things then this."

"Yeah. He did… he says things a lot about Axel though. Do you know why?"

"Yeah, it is because he and Axel were like me and Marly."

"Oh… what was is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah… he had made out with me."

"That sounds like what Roxas did to Axel when Axel had lost his memory."

"That is what Axel told me."

" Get out!" Marluxia yelled at the wall as he sat up.

Demyx and Sora looked at him…Demyx ran to him.

"Marly…Are you okay?"

"What? Oh." Marluxia looked around and saw Demyx and Sora in the room. "Bad dream."

"What was it about?"

Demyx had an assuring look that he gave to Sora. Sora took that as everything is fine and he left.

"I don't remember."

"Marly?"

"Yes, love?"

"What happened last night?"

"What you mean?"

"There's marks on the both side of the doors."

" What!?"

"Yeah, did you have anything to do with that?"

"No, Trixan and few others came last night. When you were asleep, I was having a bad night as it was anyway."

"Wa…wait …wait a minute. What about Trixan and a few other people…What they want?"

" They wanted Dimitri for something."

"Did they tell you?"

"No, but Trixan said that if she catches me with you again that she'll kill me."

"Was that why you were having a bad night?"

"Yes."

"Were they the ones who marked up the door?"

"Most likely."

"I found your shirt on the ground. Did anything happen between you guys?"

"No, I took my shirt off before I got back to bed. I was ready to fight them if they pressed me further."

"But you didn't fight… did you?"

"No, because they left."

"That is good to hear. Are you hungry, love?"

" Yeah, what's for breakfast?"

"Love, it's a few minutes before lunch. They won't be serving breakfast by the time we get down there… and you had worried me."

"Why?" Marluxia asked as he made his way over the dresser.

"That is the longest you've ever slept. I thought something happened to you."

"Demy, love, what makes you say that?"

"Well… you're normally up first and is waiting for me to get up."

"Demy, I didn't mean to worry you like that."

"You don't need to apologize you were doing what you had to, to get those people out of here."

Marluxia kissed Demyx on the lips. "Thanks for understanding, love."

"I always understand, Marly." Demyx kissed Marluxia. " Now how about some thing for you to eat."

"Sounds good."

"I'm getting hungry again, myself."

"Then let's go." Marluxia grabbed Demyx's hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

Kairi, Sora, and Riku were all at the table having lunch, when Demyx and Marluxia walked in. they went and grabbed some food and sat down where they see each other. Demyx was feeding Marluxia a piece of food from his plate, when Sora walked down towards them. He then sat down next to Demyx.

"Hi, Sora." Demyx didn't look at him when he replied.

"Hi, did everything go well?"

"Yeah, there were some people in our room… they wanted Dimitri for something."

"Dimitri?" Sora asked as Marluxia feed Demyx a piece of food off his plate. Demyx swallowed.

"Yeah, he's the guy that I'm apart of."

"Is he…?"

"Yes, he is. Those people that came knew that. They wanted him for something and we don't know what it was. They didn't say… they even threatened Marly…"

"Why?"

" I don't know… why did they threaten you, love?" Demyx asked.

"Only one of them threatened me. She wanted me to know…I guess. I'm really not sure why she did."

"She?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it was that girl that we talked to in club."

"She was the one that wanted Dimitri?"

"Yeah." Demyx replied.

"Why did they mark the door then?"

"They probably thought Demy and I were staying there, so they marked it."

" That is as good as any." Demyx responded. He brought his fork down and heard it hit the plate. Demyx looked down and noticed it was empty. He then sighed and placed his fork down. Sora got up and went back over to Kairi and Riku.

"Want some more, love?"

"Are you full? I don't want to take it from you if you're not full."

"I'm good till dinner. We'll be home by then."

"All right, then." Demyx took his boyfriends plate away from him and started eating.

"Jeez, Demy, this is the most I've seen you eat. Are feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine love." Demyx said between mouthfuls.

When Demyx was done eating, they went back to their rooms and packed up. Marluxia was the first one done and went in to help Demyx.

"Demy?"

"Yeah?" Demyx replied in a corner of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find my journal."

"Didn't you have it with you, yesterday?"

"Yeah, but now I can't find it."

"All right. Where was the last place you sat down?"

"Over here on this table…oh here it is…what is it doing down here?" Demyx bent down and picked up his journal.

"What is it doing down there?" Marluxia repeated what his lover said.

"That is what…"

"What is it?"

"My last entry…it's been ripped out."

" Ripped or torn?"

"Ripped. See…only the date is there."

"I bet it was Trixan and her friends who did that."

"Why do they want to know how I had gotten my memory back?"

"I don't know, love, but I think one of them is trying to get your attention."

Demyx sighed. "Oh well, looks like I…"

"Now what?"

"I found it. My last entry…it looks like they didn't want me to have my memory."

"Why do you say that?"

Demyx showed Marluxia the back of his last entry and there was something written on the back.

"Can you read that, Marly?"

"Hold on let me see it… You…have …something… I …want." Marluxia said as he was trying to read the handwriting.

"What is that I have? Who wrote it?"

"Trixan."

"There is nothing else?"

"No. There isn't…. Whatever it is that you have love, it probably is in your memory."

"But then why did they try and wanted me to forget." Demyx said as he took the page back and stuck it in its place in the journal.

"To forget is to remember as to remember is to forget." Marluxia said to himself.

"What?"

"They wanted you to forget what you remember, so you could remember what you had forgotten."

" I'm still not following."

"They're using my words against you, love. I said these words when we were trying to lure Sora into castle oblivion. There is something in your true memories that Trixan wants. What it is precisely? I don't know."

"You said those words to Sora?"

"Yes, I did. This was before you saved him from Xemnas."

"Why were you luring him in?"

" So I could control him as a puppet to take over." Marluxia confessed.

"Marly!"

"Go ahead, do you what you want to do. I deserve it."

"Marly, I'm not going to punish you for what you tried to do. Obviously you failed reaching your goal and it's punishable in itself."

" Demy…"

"Marly, listen. You told me…that is all to it. I am glad that you told me. But punishing you for telling me… I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Demyx leaned in and kissed Marluxia on the lips. When he was satisfied, he pulled back and placed his journal in his suitcase. He finished packing and left the room with Marluxia following him. They said their good-byes and went home.

To be continued…..


End file.
